Love Is Never Easy
by Eeyore16
Summary: Bella Swan had her heart broke by Edward Cullen 3 yrs ago but deep down still loves him, Bella is now engaged to Jacob Black who is violent towards her. When Bella & Edward are reunited, Edward realises his love for her, can their love finally work out.AH
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi this is my first fanfic, so even though it sucks please be nice.**_

BPOV

"Bella hurry up we are going to be late to your best friend's engagement party if you don't get a move on."

"Look Jake I will be down in a minute, we won't be late I swear."

My name is Isabella Swan, Bella to anyone that knows me. Jake is my finance and has been for the past year, I'm getting ready for Alice's and Jaspers engagement party, Alice and I have been friends since we were kids and I could not imagine life without her. I am not however looking forward to this party, I absolutely hate parties and this will be a family event which means Alice's older adopted brother Edward will be there.

"Edward" I mumbled his name quietly.

I had been very good friends with Edward when we were younger, no good friends would be lying, I was in love with Edward up until 3 years ago when we were both 19, that was until the night that ruined everything.

_FLASHBACK_

_KNOCK….KNOCK KNOCK…… KNOCK_

_I woke up to somebody pounding heavily on the door_

"_Bella open the door I need to talk to somebody."_

_I got out of bed and padded to the door slightly bleary eyed with sleep wondering what could be wrong with Edward this time, when I opened it Edward was stood there swaying from side to side, he had one hand shaped into a fist about to knock again the other hand holding a nearly empty bottle of Jack Daniels._

"_Edward what are you doing at my apartment getting me out of bed at 2.00 in the morning."_

"_Lauren broke up with me again." he replied slurring his words ever so slightly._

_I held back the urge to roll my eyes; I was irrevocably in love with Edward, Edward however didn't seem to know I existed I was just the best friend, the girl he always went to in his hour of need, the shoulder he always cried on. _

"_Edward, just because Lauren broke up with you for the third time this month does not mean that you should turn to drinking, where did you even get it from, you're under age for Christ's sake."_

"_Emmett." was his only reply._

"_You'd better come in then I suppose."_

_I opened the door wide enough for him to fit through and then swiftly closed it after he had entered. He stumbled over to the couch and threw himself down on it rather heavily. I joined him a few seconds later._

"_You're really beautiful do you know that." whispered Edward_

"_How much have you had to drink?" I asked_

_He shrugged both his shoulders and simply replied "You never have seen yourself very clearly you always say you're just plain old Bella Swan, uninteresting and boring. Look Bella that's not true and it's not just the drink talking you're so beautiful."_

_And then he leaned down and kissed me full on the lips._

"_Edward" I moaned jerking my head back. "You're drunk and you certainly shouldn't be here kissing me when you and Lauren will be back on by morning." _

"_Bella I think I'm in love with you." he pleaded "please I really want this, I really want an us." he whispered kissing me again._

_I couldn't breathe; Edward Cullen the love of my life was kissing me, me plain, boring Bella Swan. He was kissing me and telling me he loved me. I know he was drunk but I longed for this for so long one thing led to another, clothes ended up discarded on the floor and the next thing I knew he was carrying me to my room._

_As I woke up I registered that both me and Edward were in my bed half naked his arm draped across my stomach, I smiled remembering what had happened last night. Yes Edward and I had finally slept together. I was a virgin, wanting to save myself for the man I loved and last night I gave my virginity to that man. My stomach growling stirred me from my thoughts; I managed to wriggle free from his grip and went to make some coffee and some breakfast._

_He stumbled in the kitchen fully dressed not long after the coffee had been made; I smiled at him and shyly whispered "Good Morning."_

"_Lauren just phoned me." he said in a monotone holding up his mobile as if to enforce his words with actions._

"_She wants to talk."_

_I merely nodded._

"_Look Bella, what happened last night shouldn't have happened I was drunk, upset and I probably shouldn't have come here."_

_I stared at him open mouthed "but last night you told me you loved me, you told me I was beautiful."_

"_You are beautiful, and I do love you you're my best friend" he said emphasizing the best friend._

"_GET OUT" I screamed._

_I couldn't believe him, what did he think this was a game, how could he toy with my feelings like this, I'd saved myself for him, I loved him, last night I thought he loved me. I guess I was wrong._

"_OUT NOW" I shouted pushing him towards the door._

"_Bella please, can we just talk."_

"_NO, GET OUT KNOW." _

_I shoved him towards the door opened it and with one final shove, pushed him into the corridor outside. I then resolved to slamming the door in his face and crumpled against the door sobbing hysterically._

"Bella" Jake's voice shook me from my thoughts. "We need to leave, come on."

"Alright, alright I'm coming." I hollered back.

I grabbed my purse and headed towards the stairs, bracing myself for the party and having to see Edward for the first time in 3 years.

_**Please review, I would like to know whether to carry on with this or not.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks to everyone that reviewed, feedback motivates me to continue writing.**_

BPOV

The 15 minute drive to Alice's house was painfully silent, the only thing that could be heard was the slight purr of the engine and Jake's heavy breathing. I had so many thoughts twirling around in my mind I felt as if my head might explode.

I was insanely worried of having to act normal around Alice, she knew nothing of the night Edward and I had slept together and I intended it to stay that way. Of course she had always wondered what had happened between me and Edward and had pestered me about it on numerous occasions.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Bella why do you never see Edward anymore?, you used to be such good friends and now it seems like you do everything in your power to avoid him." _

"_Look Alice we just had a disagreement, something that neither of us will budge on, I don't want to say anymore please can we just drop it."_

_END FLASHBACK_

Alice had sat in my apartment and sulked all afternoon after that brief conversation however Edward was never mentioned again so at least she got the message and left the subject alone. But now I had to face him again after all this time, and I felt myself wondering what he looked like now 3 years later. Did he still have those intense and piercing green eyes which would bore into you like they could see all the way into your sole, the bronze hair which I always longed to run my fingers through……NO I have to stop those kind of thoughts now, I don't believe it what kind of pathetic, masochistic person am I after the way he treated me and all these years later I'm still longing to touch him. No I need to direct my thoughts elsewhere.

"Jake could you maybe try not to drink so much tonight, I mm..mean you know ww..what happens when you drink." I stuttered realising what I was asking of him, Jake hated it when I mentioned his drinking.

"Bella I would appreciate it if you didn't tell me what I can and cannot drink." Jake hissed through clenched teeth.

I could see his anger as his hands gripped the steering wheel his knuckles turning bone white.

"Sorry Jake." I quickly recovered "I don't know what I was thinking, just ignore me I'm a little tired that's all."

Jake just nodded his head. God I hated this, this walking on egg shells afraid of saying the wrong thing, at the wrong time. I don't even love him anymore. Not after the drinking and the violent and aggressive behaviour. I mean don't get me wrong he had only ever hit me the once, splitting my lip in the process, but normally it was just furniture and crockery that got hurt. I still feel though if I don't keep out of the way when he does drink I am likely to get hurt.

BANG

I was jerked out of my thoughts when Jake slammed the door of our truck, and made his way up Alice's path. He didn't even wait for me to open the door and hop down let alone help me out. I followed him up the path all the while my stomach turning with anticipation.

"Bella" Alice squealed with happiness and delight as she opened the door and enveloped me in a huge hug. When she finally released me she glanced at Jake and curtly nodded. It was obvious to everyone including me that Alice didn't like Jake, heck even I didn't like Jake anymore. I wish I could pluck up the courage to leave him but every time that thought even crosses my mind I tell myself that for somebody as plain and uninteresting as me Jake is as good as it gets.

Alice ushered us both through the hallway into the dining room, as we walked in I noticed nearly everyone was already seated for a meal. The table was set and along the centre of it was a huge selection of food looking rather appetizing. I cast my eyes around the table; Emmett Alice's older brother was seated in the far corner opposite his wife and Jasper's sister Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle Alice's parents were next to them, that then left Jasper and an empty seat for Alice opposite him as my eyes trailed along the table my gaze fell upon those green eyes and the person to whom they belonged seated next to Jasper.

My heart started thudding loudly in my ears as I stared into his eyes, 3 years had certainly not changed my feelings for him and that thought scared me more than anything. As I stared into his eyes I noticed something flicker behind them but before I could dwell over it;

"Bella" Boomed Emmett from the table with wide childlike eyes.

I laughed, who wouldn't laugh at Emmett he really was a huge teddy bear.

"Hi Emmett feels like ages since I last saw you."

"That's because it was, you should hang out with us more often."

I simply smiled in reply. Jeez Alice wasn't kidding when she said this would be a family event, she meant no one at the meal would be anything but family apart from me the best friend and my fiancé Jake.

"I thought this was a party?" I asked Alice quietly as I took my seat beside her.

I don't know why but the word party and Alice in the same sentence always seemed to mean loud music, party streamers and excessive amounts of alcohol.

"I thought a meal would be more of an appropriate way to celebrate our engagement" she replied in the same level of voice I had used.

"Well now that everyone is here, help yourselves to the food and dig in" Jasper announced in his thick southern accent.

Everyone obliged by piling food onto their plate, Jake however I noticed went straight for one of the bottles of wine and filled his glass to the rim; I shook my head and squeezed my eyes tightly. When I opened them I noticed Edward staring at me that's when I suddenly noticed he was seated directly opposite me Alice had set a place for Jake right on the end of the table almost on his own, what was Alice playing at? That then made me realise he was on his own he hadn't brought anyone with him he was the only body in the room without a companion. How odd Edward nearly always used to have some floozy clinging on to his arm I wondered if he really had changed. He suddenly looked up and noticed be staring which caused me to look down at my plate with a blush, this is going to be one long meal I said to myself as I reached across the table to fill my plate.

_**Not sure whether I like this chapter or not I actually think it's pretty bad but please please review and let me know what you think. Next chapter will be in Edward's point of view so you will get a glimpse of how he's feeling. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed it is much appreciated.**_

EPOV

RING…RING….RING….RING….RING

I jolted awake to the shrill ringing of my phone, whoever the hell this was, was seriously going to get a mouthful. To most people it may very well be the middle of the day but to a paramedic who works the night shift it most certainly isn't. I flipped my phone open without even looking to see who was calling.

"What" I grumbled.

"Touchy this morning aren't we?"

"Look Alice you're my sister and I love you more than anything but I just got to sleep about an hour ago after doing an eleven hour shift and I am absolutely shattered."

"I am sorry to wake you brother dearest but there is no need to be such a grump when I have such exciting news."

She didn't sound the slightest bit sorry. "And this exciting news can't wait until another what eight hours when I have actually slept."

"No it can't."

"Well come on then don't keep me in suspense." I muttered sarcastically I really was knackered and not in the mood to play games.

"Jas and I are engaged" she squealed.

"Wow I am really happy for you, ecstatic even, but can I please hang up and go back to sleep now?"

"Not so fast we are celebrating our engagement next Monday evening, and before you even think about trying to make up the excuse that you will be working I know you won't. Monday's are one of your evenings off I already know this, and it's a family event so you have to come."

"Yep OK I will come, now will you hang up?"

"OHHH one more thing, Bella Swan you do remember Bella don't you." She didn't even wait for me to respond before saying. "Well Bella will be there."

Bella Swan how much that named pained me, I was such an asshole to her and the worst of it is, is I have loved her since we were kids I just didn't see it until it was too late. She was both mine and Alice's best friend, now she's just Alice's I haven't seen her in so long. I wish I could erase what happened the morning I just bailed on her. I get sick to my stomach thinking about it now. I must have zoned out, lost in my own thoughts because suddenly Alice's voice sounded through the phone.

"Edward are you there?"

"OHHH yeah Alice I'm still here"

"Look Edward tell me to mind my own business but whatever happened between you and Bella I think you should try and work it out I mean it was a really long time ago, and you have been miserable for the past three years…."

"Al…" I tried to interject but she cut me off.

"And don't even try and deny it. The whole family can see it even Carlisle and Esme. You haven't even had a girlfriend or been out on dates since you and Bella stopped talking, your last relationship was Lauren, and that kind of behaviour is really strange for you because like it or not Edward you used to be a cocky, arrogant, pig headed male who thought he could date anybody and dated almost everybody. Don't get me wrong I love the new Edward the caring, sensitive one who actually gives a damn about people but I want to see you happy and I think Bella could make you happy. It's obvious to the whole family that you love her and always have even after all this time, and it's apparent to me that she always has and still loves you…."

"Alice just stop OK your getting way ahead of yourself."

"No I'm not Edward, look Bella is engaged to this sleazebag Jacob Black who I personally can't stand they have been engaged for a year but I can tell Bella isn't happy, I can see that around Jacob her eyes are dark, dull and lifeless but yet her eyes light up brightly with love and adoration every time I mention your name. She loves you Edward even now, she loves you and you love her so just work it out with her and make each other happy please for me."

"OK I get what you're saying Alice and I admit your right about me loving her but after what I did I don't see how she can forgive me."

"Trust me she will, look I'm sure your really still very tired and I have babbled on long enough so I am going to hang up and let you get some sleep, just think about what I have said and I will see you next Monday. Love you."

"Love you too." I sighed before hanging up.

"Trust me she will forgive you" Alice's wind chime voice rang through my head a dozen times. Maybe she would forgive me if I could just get a chance to tell her I how wrong I had been how much I had panicked and thought I wasn't good enough for her and even though I don't deserve her now, hope and pray she gives me a chance to prove myself.

"I will hang up and let you get some sleep." Alice had said; sleep as if I could sleep now when I was so hyped up at the prospect of seeing Bella Swan again after all this time. When I finally drifted off my dreams were plagued with images of Bella's beautiful angelic face, soft delicate skin, dark brown eyes and full plump red lips.

It is now Monday night and I am standing outside Alice's house waiting for her to open the door and let me in. I could see the rest of the family were already here; Carlisle and Esme's black Volvo was parked a little down the road along with Rosalie and Emmett's bright red Mercedes, I had to hand to Rosalie that girl had style. I had been counting down the days until tonight, until I would see Bella again.

"Hi Edward" Alice sing-songed opening the door. "Come on in everyone except for Bella and Jake are here."

I walked through towards the dining room with Alice when the door chimed again. She rushed to answer it and left me to make my own way through the rest of the house. When I walked in everyone at the table greeted me by smiling and nodding their heads. Esme jumped up and pulled me into a tender embrace.

"Edward" she beamed hugging and kissing me on the forehead almost as if I hadn't seen her in years when in reality it was only a couple of weeks I go.

When she finally let go I went to take my seat only Jasper intervened and moved me one seat over.

"Alice's instructions, and we both know when Alice wants something she gets it."

I merely shrugged wondering what on earth he was on about; it didn't matter to me where on the table I sat.

I was about to ask Emmett how work was going when I heard shuffling through the house and suddenly Alice was standing there, Bella stood to her left and a man stood further behind them both. The man I assumed was Jacob, I glanced at him and then I looked at Bella; she was breath taking, I took a sharp intake of breath and my eyes widened. She was beautiful my memory of her had not done her justice. She was wearing a lilac coloured dress with delicately beaded butterflies all up the side making her look elegant and angel like. Emmett was saying something but I couldn't hear and then she spoke her voice soft and delicate I couldn't hear the words spoken I was too captivated.

She took her seat and whispered something to Alice, just as Jasper told the room to eat.

I was trying my hardest not to look at her too much not wanting her to think I was some kind of voyeur watching her movements very closely but I suddenly felt her eyes on me I looked up to see her staring at me. Excitement washed through me could she still have feelings for me is that why she's looking at me, she held my gaze for a few seconds before turning away blushing a gorgeous shade of red. I watched her pile food onto her plate before asking;

"Bella I was wondering what you did for a living, I remember you always had a passion for English Literature."

I knew Bella well enough to know that she wouldn't ignore me especially in front of my family and sure enough she spoke to me for the first time in 3 years.

BVOP

"Yes… I…ummm....I'm a writer I write novels…..mainly crime and thriller."

I don't know why but I felt exceedingly uncomfortable, Alice kept throwing sideways glances at me and Jake was making me more edgy by the second.

"What about you Edward, what do you do?" I asked him before taking a mouthful of food.

"I'm a paramedic have been for the past 2 years I like being able to help people I find it rewarding and being a bit of a night hawk I love working through the night and sleeping during the day" he finished off emphasizing the word day and then he suddenly spoke looking at Alice.

"That is if people let you sleep and don't decide to wake you up by phoning you and banging on for hours and not hanging the hell up." He said looking pointedly at Alice I suddenly felt as if I was missing something.

"Ohhh Edward get over it you have been going on about that all week" laughed Alice.

Dinner passed pretty fast different conversations flowing between members of the Cullen family. Jake hadn't spoke to anybody all night and was seemingly drinking wine like water he had already polished off two bottles all on his own when everybody else at the table were still on their first glass . Alice had offered me some but I declined knowing I had to drive home; Jake was certainly in no condition to.

"I'm glad you were able to have your books published I always knew you could writing always did make you happy" Edward stated almost as if he wanted to talk to me but didn't know what to say.

"HA" Jake snarled rudely "Bella is hardly a great writer she just writes silly crime novels with predictable and boring characters."

The whole room was suddenly deathly quiet a pin could drop and it would be heard, the Cullen's looked in shock and disbelief at what Jake had just said. I was about to try diffuse the situation when suddenly;

"Apologise"

I stared at Edward in disbelief it was nothing to do with him why should he care.

"Look its OK I'm sure Jake didn't mean ……"

"Will you stop talking Bella Please nobody wants to hear it, do you realise how pathetic you are."

I looked around the entire table everybody was shocked to say the least at Jake's outburst. I was the only one who had been expecting it; he gets like this when he has too much to drink. Tensions looked to be running high the entire Cullen family looked ready to strike, to defend my corner I needed to get take out of there and fast. I rose from the table "Thanks Alice dinner was amazing but I think we should be going now."

"No but wait we've barely had time to catch up you haven't been here long." Alice whined.

"Yeah Bella me and Rosie haven't seen you in ages I think you owe us some catching up time." Emmett joined in.

I really needed to get Jake out of here he looked ready to blow. I knew this was a bad idea, we shouldn't have come. "Look Alice call me tomorrow and we can arrange to go shopping, I promise you all that I will see everyone of you soon but I need to take Jake home now." Before he breaks something or punches someone I added mentally in my head. I was steering Jake towards the door before anyone could stop me.

"Don't touch me I can manage by myself." Jake growled walking out the door towards the car. I was about to turn round to shut the front door when someone grabbed my arm, I expected it to be Alice and was shocked to see Edward looking at me through concerned eyes.

"Bella we need to talk, I don't think you should go home right now why don't you stay I have something important to tell you." He said in a low voice.

"Edward I really need to get out of here it was good seeing you again really." I tried to look genuine, but I could see he wasn't having it.

"Get my number off Alice, you can call me and we can arrange to meet up and talk. I really better go. I yanked my arm out of his grip and headed for the truck.

I confronted Jake the minute we stepped through the door. "What the hell was that, I have never in my life been so embarrassed."

"It was nothing Bella just like your nothing, now get out of my way I'm going to bed."

"No you can't keep doing this it needs to stop; you need to control your drinking."

"CONTROL MY DRINKING"

I suddenly felt very afraid I shouldn't have said that.

Before I could react his hand had reached out and slapped me across the face. I looked at him in shock and disgust.

"What" he jeered "I can't slap you?"

"No you can't" I don't know why but suddenly my hand was reaching out and I gave him one swift slap across the face. I really shouldn't have done that. Suddenly his fist connected with my eye and cheek the sheer force forced me onto the floor. He then pulled me off the floor and held me against the wall.

"I think I have been very patient with you Bella but you're really wearing me down now. You're weak and pathetic, and you could never leave me because I will find you if you do. Your mine and we are going to get married. Now I'm going to bed and you're going to sleep on the sofa, I can't look at you right now."

He let me down so quick I stumbled and nearly ended up back on the ground. He then trudged on upstairs to bed. I grabbed the blanket off the back of the sofa, and curled underneath it still fully clothed, I then sobbed until I had no tears left.

**_Please review and tell me your thoughts and whether you liked it or not._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you to everyone who spent the time to review. **_

BPOV

I slowly regained consciousness feeling dazed and disorientated, my head feeling extremely heavy a mixture of sleep and a pounding headache both contributing factors to my slight confusion. I slowly thought back to last night at first wondering why I was on the living room sofa and why my eye was blazing with pain every time I blinked or rotated it. Then slowly recognition seeped in I remembered perfectly why my eye hurt and what had happened last night, I then registered I had never even gotten the chance to change out of my dress; the nicest dress I owned was now creased due to having been slept in.

I averted my thoughts and as I looked around the room I noticed Jake must still be in bed; if he had not I would have been callously jerked awake with the bellowing question where the hell is my breakfast? I still didn't understand last night; ever since I had been with Jake I'd always known him to be a little temperamental and rather rude to me especially if I hadn't made his breakfast before work or had his dinner ready when he got home for the evening. He has always had a slightly violent temper which alcohol seemed to bring out in him and he often pushed and shoved me or called me names but he had never quite hit me like that before. The last time I got hurt was when he split my lip and even that was to some degree of an accident I tried to take the bottle of whiskey out of his firm hand by grabbing at it from behind his torso and as I did so his elbow jerked out and collided with my lip. He had made it perfectly clear it had been mostly my fault for coming up behind him.

BEEP….. BEEP….. BEEP……

I heard the radio alarm clock sounding from upstairs. Holy crow the alarm going off meant it was 7.15am meaning I needed to have his breakfast ready and quick; He'd be leaving for work at 8.00am and if he's late because I haven't made breakfast, I shuddered as flashbacks of last night filled my head.

The eggs sizzled in the pan as I spread butter onto the two pieces of toast. When the eggs were cooked I placed them on top of the toast onto his plate and poured orange juice into the glass, while grabbing a knife and fork. By the time Jake was padding down the stairs his breakfast was sat at the table waiting for him.

"Morning" Jake grumbled as he sat at the table.

"Good Morning" I replied meekly not wanting to aggravate him.

"Sorry about your eye, it looks sore and rather grotesque."

"It does?" I whispered slightly shocked I mean it hurt like hell I knew that much but I hadn't looked in the mirror yet so I didn't know the true severity of its appearance.

"You do realise it was you who provoked me though don't you?"

I stood there opened mouthed I could not believe he had just blamed me for this. "Provoked you….?"

"Yes of course it was your fault I snapped, if you hadn't of argued with me it wouldn't…o..of..happen..ed."

The last bit came out rather garbled due to his mouthful of egg and toast.

"I think your find Jake I did no such thing as provoke you. You completely humiliated me in front of my friends. People who I care very much about they are practically my family, and you sat there and insulted me and my books."

"STOP….JUST STOP TALKING." He shouted nearly spitting egg at me. "Why do you argue with me Isabella, do you like to upset me and make me angry? Do you enjoy irritating me?"

I felt afraid again like I had last night. I better stop talking now, I would rather not have two black eyes.

"Sorry Jake."

"Yes you should be, now sit down and let me eat my breakfast."

And so I did just that. Minuets passed and we hadn't said anything to each other. I could see he was nearly finished; he'd eaten and was drinking the last of his juice he would only need to brush his teeth and then he would go off to work at the construction site.

"OHHH I don't want you going out of the house until your eye is all healed up." He stated abruptly.

"Jake I promised Alice I would ring her and we'd go shopping If I don't go she will think something is wrong."

"Fine" he sighed. "But don't even think about telling her what happened, everyone knows what a clumsy idiot you are just tell her you tripped and banged your eye on a piece of furniture. I'm saying this for your benefit not my own, you don't want her knowing how worthless you are do you. She will only agree with me anyway everyone will, so don't think about telling anybody. Some women just need to be hit once in awhile and you needed it last night."

I was dumbfounded had I just heard right, maybe he was right maybe everyone would agree with him. It wouldn't matter anyway because I had no intentions of telling anybody the Cullen's included.

"Ok Jake I understand, I got it I tripped."

"Good Girl" he conceded walking for the stairs to brush his teeth. "OHHH and Bella don't worry about my dinner tonight me and the lads are going to the football game after work, and after that we will probably head to the bar so don't wait up."

Great I thought more drinking, that's all I need. As I waited for him to leave for work I folded up the blanket I had used last night and replaced it on the back of the sofa.

"Right" Jake announced. "I'm off."

He looked at me critically for a moment….. "Bella will you please change out of that god awful dress, I'd like to think you look remotely respectable when I'm not here."

He turned for the door but not without saying…. "Remember Bella not a word to anyone about last night do you understand."

I merely nodded.

"Say it Bella."

"Umm…yes I said nodding my head for effect." Why wouldn't he leave already?

He suddenly charged towards me herding my back into the wall, his hand grabbed my chin roughly. My heart was beating faster and faster. In the last couple of day's Jake had scared me more than anything in my entire life.

"Say I understand Jake; I won't say a word to anybody." He muttered through clenched teeth pretending to imitate me.

"I understand Jake; I won't say a word to anybody." I repeated rather awkwardly as his hand was gripping my chin.

"Good Girl, enjoy your day." As he let me go I lost my balance slightly causing me to have to sink to the floor to avoid falling over. He had however finally left for work, at least I felt slightly more comfortable now with him gone.

After changing my clothes and surveying my eye in the mirror which had now taken on a rather black colour and had slightly swelled, I made my way over to the phone bracing myself to call Alice. I never had been a good liar but I'd really have to try hard now so she wouldn't suspect anything was wrong. My hand was lingering above the phone ready to pick it up when…..

RING…RING…RING…

I guess Alice had decided she couldn't wait.

"Hello Alice?"

"Hi Bella it's me Edward."

"OHHH Hi I'm sorry I…ummm…I..w..I was expecting it to be Alice I was just about to call her." Why was I stuttering like an idiot, I'm so glad he can't see me I could have sworn I was blushing several shades of pink.

"Yes I'm sorry but you told me to get your number off Alice and that's just what I did, I wanted to talk to you Bella. There are some things I need to tell you I don't however want to do it on the phone. Do you think you could meet me, not today because my shift starts in a few hours and I need to catch some sleep before hand, but maybe sometime this week. I was thinking this Friday I have Thursday night off so I will be wide awake Friday daytime."

Crap, Crap, Crap!!!! What do I say to that? I can't refuse to meet up with him, the past is past he's probably changed so much now; it's not his fault that he just didn't fancy or love me. Let's face it I'm nothing special never have been never will be, but to be his friend again sounds nice. I know I should hate him for what he did to me but I can't, I could never hate him.

"Bella are you there?"

He sounded worried. "Yes sorry I'm here, I was just thinking, Friday sounds fine. Where were you thinking of going?"

"I just thought we'd have a drive round and stop somewhere for lunch, if that's ok."

"Yep, fine you'll have to pick me up though because Jake takes the truck to work."

He chuckled "I'd already planned on picking you up Bella."

"Ohhhh OK."

"I'll come around midday for you…." He paused. "That sound OK?"

"Yeah fine midday, see you then Edward."

"Bye Bella."

I hope he didn't notice that I hung up the phone quicker than putting down a hot potato. Why did I agree to meet him? I mean yes I wanted to see him to talk things out but……what if my eye hasn't healed by then? What am I going to say? Edward could always tell when I was lying. Not to mention the fact that I would have to lie to Jake about where I'm going, he'd never let me see Edward if he knew. I have agreed to go so I have to go that much is final, and Jake would be at work all day so there is not really any need to tell him I'm going out. That's final then I won't tell Jake anything about leaving the house and if my eye is still bruised then I will just tell Edward what I'm going to tell Alice that I tripped and banged it on some furniture. That's settled then I said to myself as I picked up the phone to call Alice.

45 minutes later I had just got off the phone from Alice, God that girl can talk. After much deliberation she decided she was coming for me in an hour to go shopping with Rose and herself, they had both taken the day off work for it but hey when you're the bosses of your own fashion magazine you're allowed to do as you please.

BEEP..BEEP

An hour later Alice was honking her horn from outside. I gave my eye once last look in the mirror before opening the door. I couldn't have concealed my eye with any makeup as I didn't own any; makeup was not something I used.

As I walked down the porch steps I kept repeating the story I was going to tell them in my head over and over again. I tripped and caught it on the edge of the table, I tripped and caught it on the edge of the table, I tripped and caught it on the edge of the table. I had now arrived at Alice's Cadillac, both her and Rose turned to me and gasped.

"Bella, what happened?" Alice gasped.

"What do you mean?" I tried to brush it off, without success.

"You know what she means she means your eye, what happened are you OK?" Rose chimed in.

"OHH that it's nothing I ummm.. Well I tripped on the edge of the table and caught my eye on my feet. I stated in a rush and then I realised I had completely jumbled my words up. STUPID, STUPID.

"You want to try that sentence again." Rose asked.

"Yep I tripped over my own feet like I always do and caught my eye on the edge of the table."

"Huh." They both chimed together.

"Look Bella, you can talk to us, we are practically your sisters."

"Yeah" Rose agreed.

"Guys that's what really happened, I swear."

I could tell they both didn't believe me, they both sat there eyebrows raised, lips puckered into a hard line.

Alice looked me in the eye saying "Bella we are going to drop this for now because it is obviously what you want and today is about having fun and going shopping. But this is far from the last time we will mention it and you will eventually tell one or both of us what is happening. Because you're our sister and we love you and we want to help you." Rose nodded her head in agreement. "But today we have fun. OK."

I simply nodded, what could I say? They were quite rightly looking out for me. It was sort of nice to feel cared for, and they weren't going to question me about it right now, like they said to day was about having fun. I smiled jumping in the back as Alice sped off towards the Mall.

_**I hope you didn't think this chapter was a little slow, and that the romance between Edward & Bella isn't building fast enough but I feel I need to build on the abuse Jacob is putting Bella through before Edward and the rest of the Cullen family can come to the rescue. **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK GOOD OR BAD.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you to MeganMarieCullen12, gemma loves edward, ShelbieVogue and Cullen18 for reviewing the last chapter.**_

BPOV

I feel absolutely shattered, Alice and Rose have both been dragging me around the mall getting me to try clothes on for the past 3 hours and I haven't bought a single item of clothing. I hate, despise, loathe and detest shopping; I could probably go on for hours and hours about how much I detest it. I could however not express these feelings to the girls they would more than likely have my head if I did. So I remained quiet, biting my tongue and smiling at just the right intervals.

"Bell's you want to go and grab something to eat?" Alice's voice cleared my thoughts.

"Yep I would love to." Anything to stop you two from dragging me into another store I added mentally.

We grabbed some lunch at the food court and sat down to eat it. I noticed the whole morning we had been here Alice and Rose kept eyeballing me, with a look which could only be described as concern and anxiety. I could tell they were very much worried about me; I was in a small way glad they cared so much for me, but I could never let them find out the truth.

"Bella you've been very quiet all morning, would you like to tell us what's bothering you?" Rose said suddenly out of the blue in a compassionate tone.

"What no nothings bothering me, I'm just tired that's all I didn't get much sleep last night the sofa isn't really that comfortable……" I trailed off I cannot believe that sentence had just slipped out of my mouth.

"Bella why on earth where you sleeping on the sofa?" Alice scolded, her voice dripping with alarm.

Great now they were going to associate my black eye with me sleeping on the sofa and think Jake and I had an argument. Was this the truth? Yes it was but I couldn't have them know that could I?

"OHHH well me and Jake….we….well I wasn't feeling well and I didn't want to keep Jake awake by tossing and turning…ummm…. because he had to work today." I stuttered and stammered my way through the excuse so badly they could both see straight through it, they were both staring at me their eyebrows raised, their foreheads creased.

Rose put down her drink and reached across the table putting her hand on mine in a comforting gesture and whispered "Bella you can tell us, we can help you."

"There is nothing to tell, I'm fine and anyway you promised today was just about having fun." I had them both there; they both sighed and went back to what they were eating.

"OHHH did Edward call you this morning? He said he would, I hope you don't mind me giving him your number it's just that he seemed pretty desperate for it."

"Yes Alice he did call. Just minutes before I spoke to you, he said he wanted to meet me Friday to talk."

Rose and Alice both looked at each other with grins on their faces and then turned to me…. "You did agree to meet him didn't you? Rose asked me.

"Yes I did I would like to hear what he has to say."

The rest of lunch was pretty quiet, Rose and Alice kept exchanging the occasional glance at each other with knowing smiles on their faces. I felt like I was missing something, something they were both in on but to what I had no clue.

The rest of the day was spent in the same manner as the morning, me being dragged into every store, getting told what I should try on. They tried to get me to buys some things but I blatantly refused Jake hated it when I spent money, he'd always say money doesn't grow on trees and you can't go spending It frivolously. I was so ecstatic when Alice announced it was time to be going. Not because I didn't want to spend time with them but because I was drained and really didn't feel like having to carry on pretending I liked shopping anymore than I had today.

They dropped me off at home and as lent over the car door to hug them both Alice touched my arm tenderly saying "You know where we both are, you can pick up the phone any time night and day and we will be at your house like a lightning bolt."

I smiled and laughed off their seriousness. "Thank you both but I'll be fine you don't have to worry about me." They both shook their heads sighing.

"You know where we both are." Were the last words Alice uttered before speeding off down the street probably tripling the speed limit. I walked to the front door pulling out my keys. Jake had said he was going out tonight so it was just me for dinner might as well watch a romantic comedy Jake never cared for such things so this was my only chance.

An hour later I had made myself beans and toast I really didn't feel like cooking tonight. I decided to watch Notting Hill I feel like I could do with a laugh and this film never failed.

I however found myself not concentrating on the movie. At first I thought if Jake and how his behaviour had suddenly got so much worse in a matter of days then I found my thoughts drifting to Edward wondering what he could possibly want to talk about, he sounded so sincere on the phone. And what was up with Alice and Rose today the minute I mentioned meeting Edward their faces lit up like a light display at Christmas. What wa…s that ab…out? I said to myself stifling a yawn, I'm so tired.

"SLAM"

I jerked awake to the sound of the front door slamming. Shit what was the time, the last thing I remember was thinking about what Edward wanted to talk about. I must off drifted off to sleep. The TV was still on along with the DVD player I quickly flicked them both off by the switch.

Jake then stumbled through the living room door swaying slightly; great he's wasted yet again.

"Isab…ella" he slurred.

He started towards me smiling a sickly sweet smile, he never used to be this bad how can a man change so dramatically within a week, what was wrong with him?

"Bella" he whispered as he reached me suddenly attacking my lips with his.

He tasted of booze and tobacco. I jerked him away with as much might as I could I didn't want him like this not when he was this drunk not now not ever.

"Jake get off."

"Come on Bells, you know you want me."

He started trying to undo the buttons on my blouse but when his hands wouldn't move quick enough he ripped it open, his huge hands started groping at my breasts.

I didn't want this why won't he stop? "Jake stop, I don't want to, please just stop."

I pushed him and in his drunken stupor he stumbled back.

He face suddenly flashed from lust and longing to anger. He started towards me and I stepped back falling over my feet in the process I fell to the floor landing hard on my arm he then dived on top of me both his legs pinning me to the floor. His hands grabbing at my neck squeezing so tight that I was finding it hard to breathe. He then started to straddle my body, OHHH god he's going to force me, he's going to force me I kept repeating over and over in my head. Tears started to leak from my eyes. But he didn't force me instead the hand which wasn't on my neck moulded into a fist and connected with my stomach.

"What is wrong with you Bella, I'm your fiancé you're supposed to want me."

I tried to talk but his hand was gripping my neck too tight, I think he got the message because he released his grip.

"Not like this Jake, you're drunk I don't want you when you're like this."

"So now I'm not allowed to have a drink with some friends."

"No Jake I never said that." Tears were now pouring down my cheeks my stomach and neck both hurt and felt very much like they would be bruised by morning.

"I ask you to marry me and this is how you repay me, you're lucky I would have you, you selfish, pathetic bitch." He spat in my face and suddenly removed himself from on top of me. He stood up stumbling slightly and throwing the nearby lamp at the wall in which the lamp and the light bulb both smashed. He then proceeded to smash the clock which my Father had given me, and a few other ornaments. He turned towards me…….

"Clean this mess up; he then made a step towards me jerking his arm my way shouting "BOO." I flinched back thinking he was going to hit me again, but he merely laughed but did nothing, he was enjoying seeing me this way. He then turned around to ascend the stairs for bed.

I looked around the room surveying the damage and then headed towards the kitchen to find a dustpan and brush to clean up the damage.

_**I'm really not sure with this chapter and the whole story in general. I would like to know what you think so PLEASE try and take the time to review as I really am debating whether to carry on or not.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thank you to everyone that reviewed. **_

EPOV

The sun streamed vibrantly through the curtains hurting my eyes…… Wait the sun….. I opened my eyes and glanced around my bedroom. I'm in bed and the time is; I turned to my digital alarm clock 8.00am it read in bright red letters. That means I certainly did not go to work last night, which must mean this morning is Friday. OHHHH MY GOD FRIDAY, I'm going out with Bella today. I hope she hasn't forgotten I certainly haven't I think Alice is sick to death of me I have been ringing her so much these past couple of days. I'm just so nervous about it all, I hope she can forgive me, I mean I know we can never romantically be, but to be able to call her my friend again and talk really talk like we used to would be more than good enough for me.

4 hours later I had eaten breakfast, showered, got dressed and paced the floor for an hour and a half waiting to lock up the house and take my Volo over to Bella's; on which Alice had given me directions last night.

I knew which one her house was the minute I drove down her street, it had to be the one with lavender bushes planted all around the front garden; Bella loved lavender the colour and in fact the plant. I let my mind drift away and recall an old memory as I drove up her drive and shut the engine off.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Bella what are you doing buying lavender seeds? We live in Forks Washington. Plants don't grow here the weather isn't good enough you know that, you don't live in Phoenix anymore." _

"_No I know I don't live in Phoenix anymore, I have been in Forks this past year Edward. But for your information you can grow lavender plants in your house and they will grow perfectly well. So are you going to drive me to the garden shop or not?"_

"_If you insist."_

"_Yes I do."_

_END FLASHBACK_

I smiled as I remembered her persistent stubbornness.

I walked up her path and knocked on the front door twice. She answered almost instantly, yanking the door open looking up into my face with a smile on hers.

"Hi" She whispered shyly.

"Hello Bella, I don't bite you know there's no need to be shy."

I smiled at her with what I hoped was a warmly smile and I as did I caught sight of her left eye it was lightly bruised. Judging by the yellowness of the bruise I would say it was clearing up and that she had had it a few days. I then noticed she was trying to conceal her eye with her hair, almost as if she had noticed me looking at it.

I reached my arm towards her face and she flinched back from me shrinking back away from the doorway.

"Bella its ok I won't hurt you."

"No…I Kn…ow……you won't." she stuttered.

"Would you let me look? I am a paramedic you know. I whispered softly trying to coax her to let me touch her delicate soft skin and access the damage. I must admit I was rather worried as to where this bruise had arisen from; I know Bella was always very clumsy and no doubt still is very clumsy; 3 years won't have changed that. But she looked so frightened and fragile I do hope nobody did this to her. My thoughts suddenly drifted to Monday night, Jake seemed upset and irritated that night at Alice's and Bella couldn't get him out of the door fast enough almost like she knew he was going to get angry and she didn't want us to see it. The hurtful things he said to her as well about her novels. Esme was truly livid over that hell the whole family was after Bella had left that night they all had a hateful opinion of Jake to express.

"I tripped." Her voice brought me back to the present.

"I tripped and banged my eye on some furniture, there's no need to worry its nearly healed now so can we stop assessing my eye and move away from the front door.

She was lying her face flushed bright red immediately giving her away, but what could I say? I hadn't exactly been a model friend lately. So I would comply her request and drop the assessment of her eye for now but I would eventually want answers.

"Ok I understand you tripped. Let's get in the car we wouldn't want to stand around all day would we?"

She smiled softly and I led her to the car opening the door for her and then shutting it once she was seated. The look of pure shock didn't escape my notice. Well if she was going to go out with me more often in the none romantic sense of course she would jolly well have to get used to it.

A few seconds later the car was started and I was reversing down her driveway and heading to the street exit.

"Edward" She spoke my name with much hesitation.

"Yes"

"I was wondering if you could take me to the mall so I could get a new lamp for the living room I dropped it the other night you see moving it and it smashed."

Her face flushed a dark shade of red again. She was lying. But why lie over a lamp? It didn't make sense.

"Of course we could, I would very much like to take you shopping for a new lamp."

She laughed whether it was out of nervousness or the expression on my face I wasn't sure. But the sound of her laugh was so enchanting I almost forgot where I was until a horn blared from behind me.

"Green light means go Edward." She was looking at me with a puzzled look on her face; I'm not surprised I had just sat at a set of green traffic lights like a complete idiot for God knows how long.

I smiled impishly at her as I drove on.

"Sorry about that must have been lost in my thoughts."

"It's ok don't worry about it. On the phone the other day you said you needed to talk, so talk on."

I was caught a little off guard by that statement. The truth was I had wanted to talk to her but now I had the opportunity too I just didn't know what I wanted to say or how to word it. I couldn't just say I'm sorry for what happened between us Bella I was a dick all those years ago and I panicked which is why I ran. OHHH and by the way you want to make a go of it now?

"Edward we don't have to talk about what happened and why we haven't spoken since, you've moved on and I have moved on let's just try and put it behind us and be friends again because I would really love that." She smiled at me so sincerely I couldn't say no.

"I would love to just put it behind us and be friends again." I didn't know what else to say what else could I say? She was giving me the chance to erase my past mistakes with no explanation, I would be a fool to press the issue.

We then feel into a silent stupor for the rest of the drive and all the way into the shop she wanted to go to, to get her lamp.

I watched as she looked at every lamp there was until her eyes finally rested on one in particular. It was lavender coloured I had the urge to burst out laughing. I see her favourite colour hadn't changed with time.

"Still your favourite colour then?" I asked throwing a sideways nod towards the lamp in her hand.

"Yes" she said smiling. "I love this lamp, but I know this is not the one I will be buying."

"And why's that? If you like it get it."

"Have you seen how much this is?" She questioned showing me the price.

"OK so it's a little expensive but if you like it…."

She cut me off. "I do like it I just can't afford it, in fact I can't afford any of them apart from that murky brown coloured one, but beggars can't be choosers the murky brown one it is."

She stalked off towards the other end of the store I assumed to find the murky brown one. I looked at the lavender lamp she had put back on the shelf and in one swift moment decided to get it her. She would more than likely kill me but it would be worth it to make her happy.

I rushed to the till, wanting to be quick before she could spot me and try and stop me. I paid for the item and waited at the spot she had left me only a couple of minutes ago.

She trudged towards me not seconds later holding up a disgusting murky brown lamp; Thank God I decided to buy her the one I did that one was simply awful.

"Well I better go and pay for this."

"No need." I replied holding a carrier bag up towards her. She looked at me confused and traded the lamp in her hand with the bag I was holding so she could look inside. She suddenly gasped and her face flushed scarlet.

"Edward thank you so much it's lovely but I can't accept this. You have to return it now."

"Well I won't do that and I have no need for a lamp so you will just have to take it off my hands."

"Well I'm not going to." She had this stubborn look on her face.

"Bella you wanted it I got it for you, end of story now quit moaning and let's go for lunch I'm hungry." I wasn't really hungry but I know Bella and telling her I was would make her want to feed me as soon as possible.

"Fine, let's go to lunch." She stormed out of the shop sulkily.

I smirked putting the ugly brown lamp back on the self and followed her out of the store knowing I had worn the battle of the lavender lamp.

_**Please review and tell me your thoughts as it lets me know people are still reading it and I lack a lot of confidence in writing.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed I really do appreciate feedback.**_

BPOV

Buying the lamp would probably have been seen by many women as a lovely and heartfelt gesture but I just couldn't help but feel infuriated and irritated by his actions. I know in the car on the way here I told him we didn't need to talk about the past and that I wouldn't bring it up but in my heart it was still very much a part of me and even though I do love him, I can't feel any hatred what so ever towards him now. Not a single smidgen of hatred because I could never feel anything but love for somebody who would do that much of a sweet gesture. I must admit I had very much hoped that today would be something of a disaster because even though part of me wanted him in my life the other part of me was saying I couldn't get tangled in this web again. Even though I always have and will always love Edward I had Jake now. Jake is the man I'm marrying, the man I am going to spend the rest of my life with………..

"Bella" Edward's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Huh OHHHH I'm sorry I was just thinking." Great now he probably thinks I'm retarded.

He laughed. "It's OK Bella I've only been calling your name for the past 3 minutes."

Yep he definitely thinks I'm retarded, I internally cringed. No wonder this guy bailed on me, Jake's right I am pathetic.

"You want to eat here in the food court or would you like to eat somewhere else?"

"No here's fine you said you were hungry so I had better feed you and soon because if you are anything like you used to be I'm going to have munity on my hands."

He laughed again, I loved his laugh it reminded me of the when things weren't strained and awkward between us, when we really could have so much fun together, when we would laugh at ridiculous and silly little everyday things; the simple things in life……

"I am nowhere near as bad as Emmett when it comes to food even you can't deny that Bella."

"OK admittedly Emmett has a certain passion for his food, I remember he once said his love for Rose was nearly as strong and important as the love he felt for cheese on toast; nearly but not quite, let's just say I think one side of his double bed was empty for a few nights after that.

Suddenly he laughed the hardest he'd laughed all day. "Yep sounds like Emmett." And suddenly I was laughing too and once we started neither of us could stop. By this point I don't even know if I was laughing at Emmett and Rose or just laughing because it felt right; wait I'm really starting to sound insane but I feel like I haven't laughed in ages, like Jake is slowly sucking the life out of me, and spending no more than a couple of hours with Edward laughing about something which wasn't funny but laughing anyway made me rapidly realise this. That Jake really is sucking everything out of me and maybe just maybe Edward could sort ignite some feelings inside of me by simply being in his presence. Or maybe I am just being insane it's kind of hard to tell these days.

"You go grab a seat and I will grab us something to eat."

"Yeah OK I'll have a jacket potato with beans and cheese and a glass of water." I pulled a note out of my pocket and went to hand it to Edward but he reached for my hand and closed my palm around the note.

"I'm paying Bella."

"No I won't let you, you picked me up at my house, you drove me here and you paid for a very expensive lamp I could at least pay for lunch."

"I just said I won't let you, you're not the only one who can be stubborn Bella, now go grab a seat and I will be back in a minute."

He'd walked off before I could even try and argue with him. I managed to find a secluded seat in the corner and waited patiently for Edward to bring my lunch. He strolled up to me not minutes later carrying a tray of food and 2 drinks. He set the plates and 2 glasses on the table and then put the tray down on an empty table not far from us. Looking down at my food I suddenly realised how hungry I was and I scooped but a great big forkful of potato and beans and shoved it into my mouth so fast half of it fell off the fork and onto my top. Great now I have to spend the rest of the afternoon walking around with a bean and potato stain down my front. I grabbed a napkin and tried to dab at it but it was hopeless. I then decided to chance a glance at Edward to see him smirking at me trying to contain his laughter.

"I suppose you think this is funny."

"Yeah I do as a matter of fact." He chuckled at me.

I impulsively scooped a fork full of beans and while Edward was looking down at his food I flicked the fork at him and the beans flew his way. He looked down at his front then back up at me.

"Not laughing so hard now are you?" I cannot believe I just threw food at him like a 10 year old. But he suddenly started laughing even harder and before I could process his next movement's he had opened one of those small butter packets scooped a lump onto his knife and flicked it towards me. The butter landed in my hair and then sort of slid down into my lap, I used the napkin to wipe it up but there was a slight grease mark form where the butter had landed. I then looked up towards Edward…..

"As much as I would love to continue throwing food at you, I'm not going to because I'm hungry and I'd rather not walk around for the rest of the afternoon caked in food. People would stare."

"I totally agree people would definitely stare."

Though I don't know how I managed to hear what he was saying with a mouthful of food.

"Although." He continued….. "I don't know if they would be staring at the fact that you were wearing food or the fact that you look really quite beautiful today."

Did he just say what I think he said? I smiled nervously at him and blushed a deep shade of red. I need to change the subject now I hate being told things that aren't true I am in no way beautiful, pretty or any other words to that effect and he should not say that I am. Jake never does and he's right not to. I think Edward could see I had suddenly grown rather tense and uncomfortable because he cleared his throat and asked….. "So how did you and Jake meet?"

"Well He's from Forks."

"Forks as in Forks?"

I could see the confusion on his face. "Yes……" I paused to chew my food before speaking.

"He resided on La Push, which is probably why you never came into contact with one another. I was surprised that I hadn't met him much sooner than I did; Charlie and Jake's Father Billy Black have been best friends for an awful long time. It was them that introduced us, but the funny thing was that we didn't meet until I had actually left Forks. About a year and a half ago I was visiting Charlie for the weekend and Billy and Jake both came over the house and that's pretty much everything really.

Edward nodded while I took another bite of my potato.

"I couldn't help but notice Jake was rather rude and hostile at Alice's the other night, and he was particularly nasty about your writing is he always like that?

OHHH God this was the kind of question I had very much been dreading. "No he was just a bit wound up that night, bad day at work and he really does work very hard. He's right anyway my novels are really stupid I mean I don't even know why they publish me." I laughed nervously.

"Bella you would not off been published if your novels weren't any good and Jake has no right to make you feel inferior. What he said the other night was downright nasty and you of all people don't deserve that."

I really needed to change the topic and quick, I didn't like where this was heading. "You're a paramedic! I always thought you wanted to follow in Carlisle's footsteps and be a doctor?" I think he could see my desperation in wanting to change the subject and he quickly answered my question without pushing any further on the subject of Jake.

"I did want to be a doctor until 2 years ago when my outlook suddenly changed."

"What do you mean your outlook changed?"

"Well paramedics are the first people on the scene, they make all the hard decisions you could say, a very well trained paramedic could make a difference to whether someone lives or dies. That and we get to drive around with flashing lights and get to jump through red traffic lights in emergencies."

Lunch took rather a long time as we seemed to do an awful lot of chatting and very little eating but when we finally had finished I felt content and cheerful that I had my best friend back. We talked about everything from books and movies to childhood memories. It was only when I was swallowing the very last mouthful of potato and I realised it was stone cold, that I decided to look at my watch to which I noticed it was 4.00pm in the afternoon.

"WOW"

"What is it?" Edward seemed surprised by my outburst.

"We've been at this table chatting and eating for the last 2 and ½ hours." He however didn't seem as shocked but more overjoyed at the fact that we had managed to talk as long.

"I know I've missed talking to you so much that I'm not surprised we have spent so much time chatting."

"Edward, you couldn't take me home now could you it's just that it's going to be a 45 minute drive back to my house at this time as we will more than likely hit traffic and I need to get back to make Jake's dinner. He likes it to be ready when he gets home and he's going to be home at 5.30pm."

Edward seemed to scrunch up his face and scowl at first I think it was due to the mention of Jake's name as then he suddenly smiled….

"Of course I will take you home. Come on."

An hour later we were pulling up in front of my house. The drive had taken even longer than expected due to heavy traffic and Jake would be home very soon. I suddenly started to panic; I really don't think I can handle him getting angry again tonight. I was about to reach for the door handle when the car door was suddenly opened and there stood Edward smiling down at me.

"Thanks" I whispered as I climbed out. I was swiftly filled with a sense of dread at having to leave Edward and having to face Jake in less than half an hour.

"Hey, you OK?" Edward was staring at me eyes filled with gentle concern.

"Yes I'm fine thank you. Thank you for today and for buying me the lamp it was really kind of you, you didn't have to."

"I wanted to." His hand reached out and stroked my cheek.

For a moment I revelled in his touch but I then came to my senses and jerked my head away.

"Edward, do you have a pen and a piece of paper?"

He opened the car door and reached across to open the glove compartment grabbing both a pencil and a piece of paper.

"Your number." I said while nodding towards the paper in your hand.

He smiled while writing it down and then handed me the paper.

"I'll give you a call and we can do this again that is if you want to."

"Of course I do Bella, I'd love too."

"Thanks again for the lamp." I held up the lamp for effect and then reached up and kissed his cheek. "Now you really should get going I need to make Jake's dinner."

I skipped off inside the house thinking about today's events and watching Edward drive off through the front window. I then looked at the time to see it was 5.10pm, great I had 20 minutes to make Jake something to eat I sure hope he is in a far better mood tonight than he has been all week.

_**Please please review and tell me what you think of this chapter, I hope nobody found it dragged out and boring. **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sorry it's been so long since the last update but with studying for my exams I haven't had time for much else.**_

BPOV

It had been four days since I had gone out with Edward and I couldn't seem to stop thinking about it. Jake's mood had certainly not improved and as the days passed he seemed to be getting more irritable and more violent. I winced and gazed down at my arms - which were covered in ugly bruises in the shape of handprints - thinking about what had happened last night.

_FLASHBACK _

_Jake stormed through the house slamming and banging every door he came into contact with._

"_Jake, your home early I'm afraid dinner will be a few minutes I didn't expect you home yet." As I sputtered through the sentence I internally cringed all the while chanting in my mind please don't hit me, please don't hit me._

"_I can't come home early anymore without being interrogated." He spat._

"_No I…I..'m…n..not interrogating you, I..I..was just explaining why dinner was ready yet." My insides were fluttering with worry. _

_He edged his way around the worktop and roughly grabbed my wrists, he was pressing so hard and it was hurting so much. He was so close and was breathing heavily on my face, he'd been drinking I could smell it but how had he had the time he was supposed to be at work._

"_Will you just do what you're good at, make the dinner, stop asking me questions and stop gaping at me open mouthed." _

_My mouth closed instantly. I looked towards the cooker as he released both my wrists - which were bright red with white finger indents - I gestured with my now free hands towards the sauce I was making while offering him a taste._

_He nodded slowly as he walked towards the cooker, he then proceeded to dip the wooden spoon in, gathered some of the sauce and placed it into his mouth. His lips curled in disgust and I immediately panicked._

"_You put spice in this!" _

_It wasn't a question but a statement._

"_Yes I did, I always do."_

"_You know I don't like spicy food."_

"_I always put some spice in, you've never complained before, I didn't know….you w..w…would..b..be mad." I stuttered, something I seemed to do a lot around take._

_He breathed deep breaths as if trying to calm himself._

"_You are so fucking incompetent Bella, you can't do anything and I mean anything right."_

_He reached out towards the pan full of sauce and knocked it off the cooker the sauce spattering all over the tiled floor. He then walked towards me grabbed me by the neck, bent towards my ear and growled lowly. _

"_I am going to go out and get something to eat and you will stay here and clean this mess up, I want it cleaned by the time I get home. Do I make myself clear?"_

_I merely nodded._

"_Answer me."_

"_Yes. Crystal clear."_

_He huffed, kissed my mouth brutally and discarded me to floor, before walking out the door. I waited to hear the engine of the truck until I started sobbing._

_END FLASHBACK_

I brought myself out of myself pitying revere. Sobbing I had been doing so much of it lately. I think about leaving him all the time, but I just couldn't if I left him I would have nowhere to go. I could go to Charlie's sure but him and Jake's Father Billy are such good friends If I showed up at his house and told him everything Jake had done it would most certainly ruin the friendship Charlie had with Billy, and if I showed up at his house and told him nothing just that I wanted to stay there, Jake would wriggle his way into convincing Charlie to let him in the house to talk to me in which he would more than likely threaten to hurt Charlie if I didn't go home with him and I would be right back where I started only I would more than likely receive some sort of abuse off Jake for leaving him. I decided to keep myself busy because sitting here with nothing but my thoughts was really not doing me any good, and I didn't have the energy to start writing my next book. So that left me with three options.

Number one I could clean the house which was immaculate as I had done it every day for the past three days. Number two I could watch TV but the thought of watching day time TV really did not appeal to me. So I settled on number three which was read my favourite book – Wuthering Heights.

A couple of hours and many pages later the phone rang shaking me from my Wuthering Heights daze.

"Hello." I greeted slightly confused as to who It could be, being with Jake meant I didn't have that many friends.

"Hi Bella."

I smiled recognizing the voice immediately.

"Edward." I half whispered.

"Yeah, Bella are you OK?"

"OHHH yeah I..I'm fine, did you need something."

"Yeah I am ringing on behalf of my crazy and eccentric sister."

I laughed thinking of Alice and the reason she could possibly have for making him call me.

"Alice wants me to ask you to go to the movies with us tonight."

"The us being?" I asked

"Well me of course, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose."

"Tonight?"

"Yeah Bella tonight, are you OK, you sound a little worried. I mean you don't have to come if you don't want too." He said his voice dropping to a whisper. "But we would love you to be there….. I would love you to be there."

"What would we be watching?"

"I don't know yet but If Rose and Alice have their way then It will probably be some girly chick flick in which I, Emmett and Jasper will more than likely be snoring our heads off until the end of the movie in which we will then be going to grab something to eat. Something in which we both know Emmett will be awake for."

I laughed at that statement. Emmett loved his food that was a known fact.

"So do you fancy me?"

"W..!" _Did Edward Cullen just ask did I fancy him?_

"I said do you fancy it - going to the movies and grabbing something to eat afterwards?"

_Okay I definitely need to get out of this house when I start to imagine Edward Cullen is asking me do I fancy him._

"Bella you still there?"

"Huh OHHH, yeah I'm still here."

What do I say, I would really love to go out with them and get out of this house but I can't see Jake letting me go. On the other hand he is bruising some part of my body on a daily basis now so I could just go without him knowing, he spends most of his free time drinking with his buddies any way and If he comes home and I'm already gone he can't stop me from going because I will already be gone. I would most defiantly pay for going behind his back and against his wishes when I got home but it would be worth it for a night out with the friends I regarded as family.

"Bella, don't feel like you have to come." Edward's voice brought me out of my internal debate.

"No I would love to go, What time?"

"Alice says we are meeting at 7.00pm so we good if I pick you up about 6.00pm?"

Shoot Jake would be home by then.

"Edward, what are you doing right now?"

"I'm not doing anything, I was asleep until Alice called with her plans about tonight – I just pulled a double shift you see so I was absolutely shattered –and after I hung up from Alice the first thing I did was call you."

"OHHH I will let you go back to bed then I don't think I will be able to….."

Edward interrupted me before I could get another word out.

"I am perfectly wide awake now Bella I have had more than enough sleep what was it you wanted to ask me?"

"Well I've been stuck in this house for days and I am so bored I am going out of my mind, If you wanted you could pick me up now and we could do something together this afternoon."

"I would love to spend some time with you this afternoon, how about I pick you up in about an hour from now as that will give me time to jump in the shower and grab something to eat."

"OK that would be great."

"See you in an hour Bella."

"Yep OK bye."

"Bye Bella."

I hung up the phone and my skin started to prickle with Goosebumps at the use of my name coming from my lips.

I looked down at my arms and quickly rushed upstairs to find something long sleeved to wear I could not….no would not let him see those bruises. As I was fishing around for something to wear I found my stomach fluttering with butterflies at the prospect of seeing and spending time with Edward twice within a week.

I finally settled on wearing a long sleeved blouse which was the colour lilac -my favourite colour.

The doorbell sounded as I was just making sure I looked presentable to be seen in public. I glanced at the time…. It's only been twenty five minutes he said an hour. But I rushed to the door anyway and as I opened the door I was smiling widely however my smile soon faltered when I saw cold brown eyes glaring back at me – the person I was defiantly not expecting.

_**Please please review and let me know what you think. I know this chapter took ages but if people still want me to carry on then I will try and get the next chapter out much quicker and I will try and make it much longer than this one.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and everyone who added me to their story alerts.**_

BPOV

OHHHH GOD! This is not good what the hell is he doing here? And why the hell is he ringing the doorbell? He lives here for Christ sake.

"Jake….what are you doing home from work so early? And why are your ringing the doorbell?"

I suddenly felt a wave of nausea roll through my stomach threatening to bubble to the surface as the realisation that Edward would be here in approximately half an hour crossed my mind. If Jake found out that I had been speaking to and spending time with Edward behind his back….I involuntary shivered at the sheer thought.

"BELLA!" Jake's voice filtered through my haze of thoughts. "Did you hear I word of what I just said?"

"OHHH….sorry I….ummm….no… I didn't hear what you said."

"You never listen to me Bella, It hurts my feelings. Now tell me how sorry you are for not listening to me."

"I am sorry for not listening to you Jake." I spoke the words in a monotone.

"So, you should be, now get out of the way the door so I can enter my house."

"OHHH I'm sorry." I whispered.

I didn't even realise I was blocking the door I was too busy feeling sick to my stomach about what would happen thirty minutes from now. I moved out of the way instantly but he was already barging past me.

"Anyway as I was saying when you rudely decided to zone out on me and not listen to what I was telling you, I'm not stopping I only came home to get the spare key for the truck because I accidently locked my keys in the truck this morning, Hence why I had to use the doorbell. Sam kindly offered to give me a ride here in our lunch hour to pick up my spare key…."

"That was nice of him." I replied making sure he knew I was paying attention this time.

"And why would he not do that for me? The man's my buddy, I'd do it for him and don't interrupt me."

I simply nodded at his request.

"Me and the lads are going out tonight as well so don't bother cooking any of the trash you cook, because I won't be home to eat it." He snarled.

"You're not staying then?" I asked not quite believing my luck.

"What did I just tell you? Must you keep asking nonsensical questions Isabella? And too think I am going to marry such a dense and disobedient woman.

His words cut through me like a knife, but It wasn't the fact that he had called be 'dense and disobedient' that stung. It was the word 'marry' that made my heart pound, my palms sweat and my breathing labour. Why did the thought of marring Jake do this to me? The answer to that was simple I don't love him, I have never loved him, I only originally went out with him for Charlie. And now what am I left with? I dated a man to make my Father happy – a man I don't love and a man who is horrid to me – no horrid is too much of a nice way of putting the things he does to me. Do I deserve what Jake does to me? Jake says I do, I don't think I'm a bad person so why is he doing this to me? Why?

"Why what?" Jake questioned.

Crap I didn't realise I had spoken the last word of my mental ramble out loud.

"Nothing….I was just thinking about my blouse, I spilled juice on it and the stain won't come out so I was just wondering why that was.

"HA HA" He was laughing hysterically.

"Bella, you really don't have much of a life do you? Do you think of anything but yourself and the very little chores you do actually do around the home?"

Little chores I do? I do everything for this man, this house is spotless!

"Well I would love to stand here all day laughing but I need to get back to work, now I got the key to the truck."

"Okay I will see you later then." I replied while trying to shut the door and glancing at the time.

"You haven't given me a kiss."

Huh I just stared blankly at him.

"Well kiss me then."

I leaned up to peck the cheek he had pointed my way.

"That's more like it."

And then he was gone down the path and into the passenger seat of Sam's car. After closing the front door I leant against it heavily, all the while thinking what a close shave that had been just a few minutes later and Jake would have ran into Edward. That would have been a catastrophe – a catastrophe I cannot let happen. I jumped suddenly at the doorbell as it loudly chimed through the house.

"Edward" I whispered to myself.

I took a few deep breaths, straightened out my clothes and quickly checked to see there were no bruises on display. I turned to open the door and braced myself for the breathtaking, head rush I always experienced when coming in to contact with Edward Cullen.

EPOV

My palms were sweating slightly and my heart was beating fast – very fast as I rang her doorbell. This woman did things to me; she always has done things to me. I just chose to deny it to everyone including myself and now I am the most unhappiest being alive for doing so. It took Bella a few more moments to open the door but when she did my heart started pounding even faster - if that was at all possible - my mouth went dry, my stomach knotted and my breath caught in my throat. She was beautiful – no even beautiful wasn't enough to describe what this woman truly was.

I cleared my throat as she whispered a meek…..

"Hello"

I smiled and returned her greeting, we stood on the porch for a while just simply gazing at each other. I couldn't help but notice how her eyes looked so desolate and heartbroken. I couldn't help myself I reached my hand out towards her cheek and affectionately grazed my thumb across the length of it. Her face flamed in response and she had never truly looked more beautiful and dazzling than in that moment.

"Are you OK" I whispered.

"I'm fine." Her reply matched the level of my voice.

She wasn't fine though and I could see that. I didn't want to push her away, I wanted her to be able to trust me and because of these reasons I decided to let the matter drop for now. I retracted my hand from her face and nodded at her reply. I then inclined my head in the direction of the car.

"We had better get going."

"Yeah OK." She then turned towards the door and locked up the house, as I slowly walked in the direction of my car.

I couldn't help but notice how meek and timid she seemed, her voice hardly rose above a whisper and she seemed very jumpy and just plain frightened of what? I couldn't be sure but I made a silent promise to myself I would do everything in my power to find out what was bothering Bella no matter how long it took. As she walked my way my hand shot to the door handle and after she had climbed in uttering a "thank you" I then pushed the door shut - gently so I didn't startle her – and then walked around the front of the car to the driver's side.

"So….." she started once I had started the car and was pulling out of her street "where are going?"

"Well it's kind of a surprise!"

"A surprise" she repeated enunciating each letter. "I hate surprises you know that."

I laughed at the way she screwed her face in disgust. "Don't worry it's nothing major, in fact I don't even know if you're going to like the surprise it's nothing fancy or anything like that. It's just something I know you would have loved when we were younger, your tastes may have changed in the mean time…a…and.." I stuttered realising I was rambling and suddenly thinking what I had planned seemed really ridiculous in the grand scheme of things.

"Hey, it's OK I'm sure I will love it no matter where you're taking me." Her hand found mine on the steering wheel and she gave it a gentle squeeze reassuring me with her touch as well as her words. The contact of her hand on mine soothed me instantly and I found myself relaxing.

"I just wanted to thank you for picking me up and taking me out today you really didn't have to and I'm grateful that you did. So thanks."

"You don't have to thank me Bella, I'm overjoyed to be spending time with you." I truly meant this. When she asked me to pick her up this afternoon I was so elated at the thought of being in her company, I couldn't contain myself - I jumped in and out of the shower like a lightning bolt and on the drive over to her house my leg kept bouncing in anticipation.

"The lamp looks very nice in my house by the way, thank you." She commented.

"You don't have to keep thanking Bella, but I'm glad you are satisfied with the lamp." She went quiet for a few minutes saying nothing and as I glanced at her I noticed she was wearing this pensive look, like she was thinking really hard about something.

"Do you still play the piano?" She suddenly blurted out as I looked back towards the road.

"Of course I still play; the piano to me is what books are to you."

"Do….do you think that maybe you….you could play for me again like you used to." She seemed so hesitant as she asked this I was about to answer her when she carried on talking. "It's just that I miss it; I miss watching your hands glide across the keys making music so delicate it could calm a raging storm. I know it must sound like I have lost my mind, hell I probably have lost my mind; it's just that listening to you play always brought out emotions I can't begin to describe, when your fingers danced across piano keys it was so enchanting and magical."

Hearing Bella saying these things about my playing ignited feelings of love and adoration for this girl beyond anything I have ever felt before. "I would be honoured to play for you again." I answered while stopping the engine and undoing my seatbelt. She smiled at me and then looked around at her surroundings in confusion.

"I feel like an idiot now that I've brought you here, nevertheless we are here now so I might as well show you what I wanted to show you."

I stepped out of the car and rushed round to her side of the door, she thanked me as she stepped out on to the pavement and I guided her in the direction we were going. We walked in a comfortable silence until I found what I was looking for; I stopped in front of a building which from the outside looked old and unlived in, but when you glance through the window all you can see are bookcases filled with books. Bella stopped at the side of me looking through the window, when I suddenly heard a sharp intake of breath.

"An antiquarian and second-hand bookshop." She smiled and without hesitation opened the door and entered the quaint little bookshop with a look of excitement and exhilaration. I followed her inside and she suddenly started sniffing at the air with a huge smile on her face.

"I love the smell of books, no smell on this earth can compare."

"I agree dear." A voice to the right of us suddenly floated from nowhere.

"I don't get many customers these days, not many people seem to have an interest in rare and antique books so please stay as long as you wish, and if there are any really rare first edition or early edition books you would like to look at which are locked away for security reasons just ask and it would be my pleasure to let you get a much closer look.

"Thank you" Bella replied her voice nothing above a whisper.

She then dashed towards one of the bookcases, I followed her in awe; she had this childlike look on her face full of marvel and wonder almost like a child on Christmas day opening the gift they had begged for all year round and could finally hold in their possession. She moved her fingers from shelf to shelf lightly fingering each book in their turn; until her fingers lingered on one book in particular and she pulled it down to investigate further. The book itself was rather old and tatty with bits of the binding coming away from the yellow tinged pages. She slowly opened the book, put her nose to the pages and inhaled as she shut her eyes tightly, I watched her in pure amazement. She then opened her eyes placed the book back on the shelf and proceeded to continue in this fashion with many other books on the shelves for over two hours. She would move from bookshelf to bookshelf with so much excitement in her eyes, seeing this made me realise it certainly was not a mistake to bring her here. She walked towards the front counter her eyes suddenly widening at the book beneath the glass.

"May I" She asked the elderly lady gesturing towards the book.

"Of course." She answered unlocking the cabinet and placing the book in front of Bella.

Bella's fingers lightly and carefully ran across the leather bound book with such precision. She looked towards me in shock uttering…

"It's an early edition of Elizabeth Gaskell's North & South."

This revelation meant absolutely nothing to me, but it obviously did to Bella. She was investigating it with such wonder, her eyes were wide and her lips parted. I glanced away from her face for a moment to study the price tag in which my eyes widened at the several zeros. My eyes flickered back up to Bella's face the passion she felt for books was so natural and pure.

"Would you like it?" I blurted out suddenly not wanting to over think whether I should ask her or not and then missing the window of opportunity. She gaped at me truly wide eyed and open mouthed before stuttering out….

"Are…are you…..are you serious have you seen that price tag…. I could never afford something like this, never."

"I know but I didn't mean that I meant I would get it for you. Do you take cheque?" I asked the lady behind the desk.

The lady looked from Bella to me about to answer when Bella cut in…..

"Edward what are you playing at?"

"I'm not playing at anything, do you take cheque?" I asked the lady again.

"Yes dear I do."

I dug a loose cheque from my wallet – I always carry loose cheques saves carrying a huge cheque book – and asked the lady for a pen.

"Edward what are you doing?" Bella asked looking petrified.

After giving me the pen I wrote out the cheque purchasing the book Bella had been so captivated with.

"Don't take that cheque!" Bella demanded to the elderly lady.

"I'm sorry dear, a sale is a sale and I will not refuse this young man's money."

I turned towards Bella looking rather smug and mimicked the lady's words. "A sale is a sale Bella."

"Edward don't do this please don't buy this for me, I have nothing to give you nothing to offer in return, please don't do this." She was begging me now and looked near to tears. I looked towards the elderly lady and asked her to excuse for one moment while she wrapped up the book. I then pulled Bella by her arm into a corner of the shop.

"I don't want anything from you Bella; your friendship is already giving me all I need. We both know money has never been a problem for me or my family and quite personally watching your face full of admiration and wonder and your eyes full of joy and delight at that book is worth more than anything; I mean anything anyone could possibly give me. Let me do this one thing for you please, I will never ask anything else of you again if you allow me to buy this book for you.

Her eyes were filling with tears as she simply nodded her head. This was more than just a book to Bella and her passion for books was another quality I loved about her. I loved this woman I knew that and I was more than willing to do this for her.

After purchasing the book we left the shop in silence walking back towards the Volvo, when we made it to the car she turned towards me with the wrapped book clutched to her chest.

"Thank you so incredibly much for this I…I don't know what to say and somehow thank you does not seem enough but I really am grateful, I am so grateful you don't know what this means to me. I know I probably seem like a complete weirdo geek who does nothing but read – actually I am a weirdo geek who does nothing but read but that's not the point I'm trying to get across here the point is..is…I love books more than anything there is so much history in them and…"

I silenced her by placing my finger to her lips. "Bella just stop right there, first of all you're not some weirdo geek – as you put it – who does nothing but read. Second of all I love the fact that you love books and that you love to read. I love the way your face lights up with so many emotions when you're holding one and third of all I love you!

_**Please review and tell me what you think I need to know what people thought of this chapter. **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Thank you to everyone who took the time to review, add me to their story alerts and add me to their favourite stories list.**_

EPOV

What have I just done? I hadn't meant to tell her like that…..I wanted to wait for the right moment. I wanted to take it slow…build up a relationship with her. But…I just….I couldn't wait any longer. Not after watching her today; it all just blurted out of my mouth before I could stop it, and now I've said it I wouldn't want to stop it, I don't want to take the words back because I want it out in the open. I love her too damned much to keep it from her anymore.

BPOV

I couldn't breathe – literally – I couldn't suck any air into my lungs, my heart was pounding so loudly in my ears, black spots were blocking my peripheral field of vision, my mouth was dry and suddenly I felt a whoosh of air pass my ears almost as if I was falling.

"Hey whoa Bella, BELLA." A voice seemed to be shouting my name but I couldn't be sure who it was, my heart was pounding far too vociferously in my ears for me to be able to hear anything but that.

Hands started to grab at my face and I could feel myself leaning against a car being held up by someone….someone…..Edward. Yes Edward was the person holding me up making sure I wasn't hitting the ground anytime soon. I don't think I had blacked out…..but I think I may have had a minor panic attack. All my senses were slowly returning to me, I managed to inhale and then exhale. My heart started to slow to a more regular beat I found my hands were clutching something to my chest….the book…the book Edward had in fact bought for me….Edward…..He was the reason for my panic…He'd told me…..he'd told me…..he….loved me. No I…know….he wouldn't say that…he can't love…no….he doesn't love me…I..I must have heard him wrong.

My thoughts were an absolute garbled mess. I couldn't think straight and I would proceed in this fashion until I had this conversation cleared up; until I knew he hadn't said what I thought he had said. He voice interrupted my thoughts….

"Bella….What just happened? Are you OK?"

"I…I think so. You….you just told me something but I think I heard you wrong because what I heard you say cannot be possible."

"Bella" he whispered his breath fanning across my face sending my heart racing.

"You heard me correct I told you I love you because I do. I HAVE always loved you. I've loved you since the day I hijacked you and your Chevy. My thoughts took me reeling back to that day.

_FLASHBACK_

_It was the end of my first day at school in Forks and I had been a bag of nerves all day. Charlie had offered to drive me to school that morning as it was my first day but I certainly wanted to at least try and fit in and turning up in a police cruiser would defiantly not of helped matters so I adamantly refused his offer. _

"_Where the hell are my damned keys?" I muttered under my breath while fishing through my bag trying to find them. Five minutes later I had finally found what I was looking for and I was sat in the driver's seat of my truck with my key's in the ignition, I started up my engine and just as I was about to pull out of my parking space some guy yanked open the passenger door and flung himself into the seat._

"_Drive" he demanded._

"_Just one minute buddy, I don't even know you. Now get the hell out of my truck." _

"_No but I know you. Your name is Isabella Swan but you prefer Bella, this was your first day at school and you sat in front of me in biology. Now you will please drive me the hell out of here. QUICK."_

_Who the hell did this guy think he was jumping in my truck and barking orders at me I was about to bark a retort at him when he looked towards me with the most piercing and dazzling green eyes. The minute I looked into them I knew I could not deny him of anything. So I pulled out of the car park and carried on driving away from the school building. _

"_What or who were you running from?" I asked while my eyes remained focused on the road in front of me. _

"_I…I….ummm…I just broke up with this girl at school – Tanya - and well she's been hounding me all day; nagging me to take her back I just had to get away before I agreed to something I would regret in the morning."_

"_And you think that justifies hijacking myself and my truck?"_

"_Hell yeah, you spend a grand total of ten minutes in the same room as this girl and she will have you running for the hills." He paused and then continued "I would have normally been able to make a quick getaway in my Volvo but the damn thing wouldn't start and my sister Alice had already left for home. I saw Tanya approaching in the rear-view mirror and it was either face the lion's den or jump into your truck."_

"_I'm guessing you chose the latter." I smirked at him and then added "where am I dropping you off?" _

"_Carry on down this road and I'll tell what turns to take as we approach them." _

_I simply nodded my head and carried on staring straight ahead._

_A few minutes of silence passed between us until I decided to pluck up the courage to ask him his name. "Considering you invited yourself into my truck, practically ordered me to give you a ride home and you know my name I think the least you could do is tell me yours?"_

"_Edward…..Edward Cullen."_

_I nodded again and glanced towards him out of the corner of my eye I noticed his leg was bouncing up and down almost in impatience._

"_Does this truck move any faster? Any slower and we would be driving backwards." _

_Grrr the sheer rudeness of this guy who the hell did he think he was. At least my Chevy actually ran unlike his Volvo. I suddenly pulled the truck to a stop, leaned over him to reach the inside door handle and awkwardly – god he smelt good – flung the door open "Look Cullen? Is it? You want to walk, you're more than welcome."_

_END FLASHBACK_

I smiled at the memory as his voice brought me back to the present.

"I didn't want to admit to myself how much I loved you, and I hated you for making me fall for you so fast and so hard. The moment I saw you on that first day of school when you walked into Biology you captivated me. I know I shouldn't be telling you this and believe me I really didn't want to; I had my chance three years ago and I most certainly blew it. But…..I..….I just couldn't keep it in any longer watching you today in that bookshop I fell even more in love with you and trust me I didn't think that was possible. I know I really shouldn't be telling you this not now you have a life and a fiancé but I just…I just couldn't stop myself the way you look at me just makes me want to bare my whole soul to you. I love you, I know I keep repeating those three words but I can't help it and now that I have started I just can't stop. I can't stop telling you I love you."

"Why?" I whispered and he looked at me even more confused than ever.

"Why what Bella?"

"Why would you love me…..how…I…don't understand I'm nothing….just plain Bella Swan. I have nothing I could possibly give to you…."

"Bella just stop. You already give me everything….I..I'm not explaining this right." He paused and then continued.

"Every girl I have ever dated since I met you was to try and forget you, I wanted you out of my head…but..but it never worked I could never stop thinking about you, you consumed every entire thought I ever had and that night I ended up on your doorstep I meant everything I said. But when I woke up the next morning and the effects of the alcohol had worn off I panicked, I felt like I was losing sense of my reality and I bolted. I wanted to explain this to you the other day when I took you shopping but you stopped me by saying it didn't matter and I convinced myself that it didn't - that your friendship would be enough and don't get me wrong your friendship is more than an enough; if that is all you can offer me but I just….I couldn't go another second without you knowing the truth, because if there is even the slightest chance that you could give me your heart….."

"I love you too!" I couldn't stop myself I interjected him before he could carry on. I know it was wrong of me and I should be loyal to Jake we were engaged after all. But I'm not happy with Jake - he doesn't make me happy – I'm scared to be in the same room as him half the time and I don't want to spend the rest of my life in an abusive marriage – is this selfish of me? I don't think it is. Being with Edward makes me feel like a human being not a human punch bag. I'm scared though, I'm so scared because these past few days have brought every feeling of love I have ever felt for him to the forefront of my mind and magnified it by a hundred.

A crying baby brought me out of my revere and I suddenly realised where we were, I don't know how long we had been stood against his Volvo the book pressed tightly to my chest….I glanced up to find Edward intently staring at me.

"You love me?" he whispered in awe.

"Edward it's always been you! I probably should hate you for bolting on me but I can't, I could never hate you, when I'm with you – even after all this time – I….I can't even begin to describe the way my body responds to you and I can't put into words the love I feel for you because it's all too great a feeling. And at the same time I am so petrified because I don't know where this leaves us….what does this revelation mean for us?" I gestured between us wildly with my hands while I asked him.

"Well first of all you give Jacob the boot, and he deserves it after what he said to you at Alice's engagement meal. Anybody who is that rude towards you certainly does not deserve you."

OHHH God Jake it's not as If I'd forgotten him or anything but how could I leave him and make it out alive, he wouldn't let me go I know he wouldn't and if I told Edward about Jake being violent towards me then I would just be upsetting the man I love – I would never want to hurt or upset Edward, and then there was the prospect of having nowhere to go…..living with Jake was better than sleeping rough.

"Bella are you listening to me." I shrank back as Edward uttered the exact same words Jacob had spoken that morning. I panicked and formed a stumbled apology…

"What…no I'm sorry I just zoned out for a moment. I'm sorry I know I should have been paying attention I'm sorr…."

"Whoa it's OK you don't have to keep apologizing. Is something the matter?"

Edwards's blasé reaction was so different to Jake's this morning. Of course it would be; Edward is not Jake and he would never hurt me. I quickly composed myself not wanting him to think something was wrong.

"No nothing's wrong I'm fine, what was it you were saying?" I asked him attentively.

"Bella" he took my hands in his. "I love you and I am more sure about you than anything in my entire life. I've loved you for the past six years and I don't need to date you to know this. So I propose we skip the whole dating (courtship) stage and move in together. I know it's all happening so fast but…."

I mimicked his actions from earlier by placing my fingers against his lips to silence him. "Edward I don't mean to burst your bubble or anything but you're asking me to move in with you and we haven't even shared our first real kiss."

He smirked. "Well let me remedy that for you."

My breathing picked up and my heart started to beat faster and faster at the thought of him kissing me. I know it was stupid I mean it's not as if I had never kissed a guy before I was engaged for Christ's sake. Engaged…maybe I shouldn't have reminded myself of that piece of information just when Edward was leaning down towards me. Time seemed to stop and stand still as his lips met mine softly, and the kiss itself was tender and affectionate. One of my arms was squashed between our bodies as it was still holding the book and my other arm had reached up to cup his cheek mimicking what both his hands were doing on my cheeks. Before I knew it we both needed to part for the need of oxygen and both stood there grinning widely at each other.

"Yes by the way." I whispered afraid if I raised my voice any higher then this moment would be broken.

"Yes to what?"

"Yes I would love to move in with you."

He grinned at me and I smiled whole heartedly back at him. I did not want this moment to end but the reality was time was not standing still but swiftly moving forward and we couldn't stand there forever.

"We had better get going." I gently whispered.

We both detangled ourselves from each other and climbed into his car. As he started the engine he grabbed my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze before he started to drive around the corner. I placed the book in my lap and started drawing circles on it with my thumb and fingers.

"We had better go and get your stuff then and you can tell Jake you're leaving him."

"No" I shouted immediately. I couldn't guarantee that Jake wouldn't be there I know he said he was going out but what if his plans changed and he had decided not to go or he went back to the house because he realised he had forgotten something. I couldn't have Edward and Jake in the same room especially if I told him I was leaving him, Edward was sure to get hurt and I would not allow him to pay for my mistakes. "I mean there is no need, I would really love to go to the cinema tonight – I've been looking forward to it all afternoon and if we go and get my stuff we won't make the film in time. I'm sure I can find something at your house to wear to bed tonight and I will go and collect my stuff tomorrow on my own so I can break the news to Jake gently, I owe him that much."

"If that's what you want to do Bella then that's fine by me." I couldn't help but notice the concerned glance he threw my way though.

"Thank you, what are we going to tell the others tonight – We have to tell them something because I have a feeling they will work it out by the way we are behaving if we don't."

"We tell them the truth Bella, they will be ecstatic that two people they all love are finally very very happy."

I smiled at him and after that we drove in a comfortable silence. This however left me to my own thoughts and I started to worry. Jake had frequently told me that I can't let Edward, Alice or Rose find out about him being abusive towards me because if they did it would mean they would see me for the true pathetic and feeble excuse for a human being I am, and I couldn't let them see that person – if they did they wouldn't want me in their lives and I truly don't think I could live without them. Do I believe this is what they would think? I honestly don't know I don't think so but I just…I couldn't take that risk I could never risk losing them. So I have decided to keep quiet about Jake and it's not as if he's going to be able to hurt me again. I'm with Edward now and when I go for my things tomorrow Jake will be at work I will leave at note – I'm not really into the whole Dear John scenario but I couldn't tell him face to face; there's no saying what he'd do to me - for him explaining that I have left him and that will be the end of it. - I hope. This was all happening very fast; one minute I'm obligated to marry Jake and the next minute I'm moving in with Edward. It's not as if I'm worried about moving in with him, we have wasted far too much time all ready we can't waste anymore. I am just shocked at how fast this is all happening; how fast my life is changing. The car coming to a stop jolted me out of my thoughts I looked towards Edward to see he had removed his seatbelt. I copied his action before he leaned towards me and stroked my face.

"Have I told you I love you today Isabella Marie Swan?"

I giggled. "I could hear it again."

"I love you Bella."

"I love you back." I whispered as he leaned down to kiss me. I tilted my head to the left and my eyes slid closed as his lips met mine. He laced one hand through my hair as I nibbled softly on his bottom lip…

We both reluctantly pulled away as his phone vibrated in his pocket. He flipped it open after looking at the screen.

"Alice" he greeted. "Was there something you needed?...Yes Alice we are here…were outside…..yep were just coming in now…..OK then see you in a moment. Bye."

After hanging up he turned back towards me "My sister has the worst possible timing."

I chuckled softly. "I think we better grace them with our presence."

He nodded before reaching over and kissing my eyelids, my nose and my forehead. My body shivered and tingled at the touch of his lips on my skin, the moment however was over far too soon as he pulled away to exit the car.

He held my hand tightly was we entered the cinema foyer and it made feel like a giddy teenager – alive and blissfully unaware of anyone else in the room. That was until Alice and Rose skipped over to us dragging Jasper and Emmett in their wake.

"Bella…Edwa…." Alice trailed of before finishing her sentence as her gaze settled on our entwined hands. I tried to quickly pull away out of embarrassment but Edward held on to my hand even tighter counteracting my attempt to draw my hand from his.

I looked nervously at each and every one of their astounded faces as all their gazes settled on mine and Edwards interlocked fingers.

"Edward….and I we….ummm..we have something….."

Alice shrieked cutting me off mid ramble, and when I looked around they were all sporting grins like Cheshire cats.

"You're all happy that were together?"

"Why wouldn't we be?" Alice squeaked. "We have been waiting for this moment for years and your finally together and ohhhh Bella your glowing; your actually glowing. This is so amazing…It's wonderful…..ohhh I'm so happy I could cry. I always said Jacob Black was not right for you…and I'm so happy you've given him the boot..You have given him the boot haven't you?"

"Well I will be tomorrow I will go round to collect my belongings and Jacob Black will be history. I mean he has to accept that the relationship isn't working." I hated lying to them I wanted to tell them what was happening and that I was just leaving him a Dear John but I just couldn't form the words.

"Yay." She screamed. "Well we mustn't stand here all day. We already bought the tickets." I opened my mouth to protest.

"And before you start no you not going to be paying us back, we are seeing Sex & The City 2." All three males groaned at this.

"Ohhh stop whining the lot of you." Alice responded. "Anyway it starts in five minutes so we had better get moving."

"I'm just going to get some popcorn. I will meet you meet inside." I whispered to Edward pecking him on the lips.

"Popcorn! Brilliant idea Bells, I'm coming too." I laughed unsurprised by Emmett's comment.

"Come on then." I linked arms with him and we walked over to the concession stand.

We asked for four huge tubs of popcorn – three of which I think were for Emmett alone. He wouldn't let me pay; something which I hate to admit but I was very glad about because I didn't in fact have any money on me. Jake didn't allow me very much he kept me on a tight budget – any money I made from my books he claimed was ours which really meant his and not mine. Well not for much longer I thought happily.

As I reached across the counter to grab two full tubs of popcorn, my shirt sleeve rode up ever so slightly exposing some of the ugly finger mark bruises. I gasped and tried to cover them quickly. But it was far too late Emmett had already seen them his eyes were wide and his lips were curled in anger.

"Bella." He guided me towards the end of the counter which was out of the way, placed the popcorn on said counter and then turned towards me and stroked my arm.

"Bella I think you need to explain what I just saw."

_**AN – I would really like people to review this chapter and let me know their thoughts. I am really not sure what I thought of it let alone anyone else. I can't seem to work out if I took everything to fast or if I have dragged the whole chapter out. I would just really like to get the opinions of my readers. **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Thank you to vampiregurl, ADADancer, ht, ProfessionalCullenist, Flora73, gemma loves edward, doves1993 and cullengirl08 for taking the time to leave a review. I really appreciate it so thanks guys.**_

BPOV

I just stared at floor blankly while berating myself over and over. I can't believe I had exposed the bruises. Emmett was still rubbing my arm but I couldn't see the expression on his face because I couldn't lift my head up to look at him; I just kept my head down with my hair covering my face as silent tears slipped slowly down my cheeks. I jumped ever so slightly as his huge hand came into contact with my chin; tilting my face up towards him.

"Bells, what happened?" He enunciated each word speaking softly I presumed not to frighten me.

I offered a last pathetic attempt at lying. "I fell while I was cleaning the house – you know how clumsy I am – and my wrists I caught my wrists…"

He interjected me before I couldn't continue my feeble excuse.

"Please don't lie to me Bells you didn't get these bruises from falling; they're hand prints Bells." Before I could say anything else he had very carefully picked up one of my wrists in his hand – my hand looked so incredibly small in his enormous one – he held it up towards his face inspecting it very closely while placing the faintest amount of pressure onto each finger mark.

"Did Jacob do this to you?"

I remained quiet my lips pressed firmly together.

"Bells" he cupped my cheek with one hand and wiped away the remnants of my tears with the other. "All I need you to do is confirm my suspicions by nodding your head. Did Jacob do this to you?"

"Yes" I whimpered.

He released my face and placed both of his hands on my shoulders. At first he looked seriously deep in thought and then his lip curled in anger and disgust.

"Emmett, please don't be angry with me! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Please don't tell the others, I'll just leave….."

He rubbed both his hands up and down my arms in a comforting manner.

"First of all, why in God's name would I be angry with you Bella? Yes I am angry, but my anger is in no way directed at you – it's directed at the lowlife piece of shit that laid is hands on you. Bella I have thought of you as my sister for the past six years and the thought of someone hurting you sickens me to my stomach.

"Why didn't you say something Bella?" I would have done something – hell we all would have. He removed his hands from my arms and started to clench them into fists.

I wanted to I really did..but….Jake….he told me that if I mentioned what was happening to me to any of you..that you would all agree with him that I needed to be hit – 'because some women needed to be hit' – that was what he used to say….he said I would lose you all…that you wouldn't want to be associated with a human being so pathetic. I never entirely believed him but there was a part of me that just couldn't risk losing you all…because I can't live without any of you…I just can't." I was crying at this stage, I couldn't hold it in any longer.

His enormous frame enveloped me into a hug. "We're not going anywhere Bells. You don't have to worry anymore; we will sort this out – all of us together, as a family."

"Emmett….Bella is something wrong?" Rosalie asked appearing from behind Emmett.

I wiped at my eyes quickly; I didn't want Rose to see I had been crying.

"The film is about to start; the trailers have already been shown and we were wondering what was keeping the pair of you….is everything OK?"

I pulled away from Emmett and looked up towards him pleading with my eyes that he wouldn't say anything not here, not now.

He sucked in a deep breath and looked straight at Rose. "No everything isn't OK, it's far from OK. This however isn't the time or the place to discuss what needs to be said. Rose you need to trust me when I tell you this, now I think all three of us should go into the movie screen, enjoy the film and we will handle the matters at hand at home tonight – all of us as a family."

Rosalie looked more than confused but nodded her head in agreement. She then proceeded to grab two of the four popcorn tubs and walked off in the direction of the movie screen. Emmett kissed the top of my head and put his arm around me for a quick one armed hug.

"We will sort this out Bells I promise you he won't hurt you anymore."

"I believe you." The truth was I did believe him; I had more faith in Edward, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie and Jasper in that single moment than I had in anyone my entire life.

"Is everything alright? You seemed to take ages." Edward whispered in my ear in hushed tones as sat down between him and Alice.

I merely nodded, and kissed his cheek. I noticed he had already pulled the armrest up and I snuggled into his side as his arms wrapped around me and held me tight against his chest and in that moment I had never felt safer.

I didn't feel like popcorn anymore, I felt sick because of the conversation I knew we were going to have to have tonight. I couldn't even concentrate on the film I just kept concentrating on the circular movements Edward was making with his thumb on the very top of my arm. I found his touch very soothing, it made me feel exceedingly loved – Jake had never been that tender with me.

The film seemed to last for ages as my stomach kept turning with apprehension. I hope to God Edward doesn't decide to leave me after he finds out the truth I don't think I could handle it if he did. I said I had faith in them all and I do but my thoughts kept repeating Jacob's words over and over in my head and I couldn't help the small amount of doubt which crept into my mind.

After a painfully long two and half hours the credits were rolling and we had made our way out of the cinema screen. We gathered together in a somewhat deformed circle shape inside the foyer.

"Any suggestions on where we go for something to eat?" Jasper asked the group.

Emmett spoke up first. "Actually…..I think we should order a pizza from Edward's flat, we all - as a unit - need to discuss a matter of great concern."

I noticed the confused glances he received from everyone but me and Rosalie – she looked more apprehensive than confused.

"I suggest we walk to our vehicles and make our way over to Edward's."

"Emmett, this is all very cloak and dagger, what's going on?" Edward questioned.

I glanced round at all their faces - the faces of my family and I felt the bile rise in my throat at what I had to tell them.

"I need to use the bathroom." I whispered running off in the direction of the toilets, I heard the heels of Alice clicking behind me. When I reached the bathroom I ran to the first stall I could reach and wretched into the toilet basin. Tears were cascading down my cheeks and I was almost hysterical; my head began to pound and my breathing laboured.

"Bella…..Bella are you alright?" I heard her fingers tapping lightly on the stall door. "Bella honey I just want to know if you're OK."

Her voice sounded full of concern and apprehension for me which made me cry even harder. I didn't deserve her concern I had brought it all on myself, I hadn't told them the truth out of fear I would lose them and now I was going to lose them for not telling the truth. They're going to hate me; they're going to tell me I'm not worth the hassle. I finally thought I could be happy with Edward and now I'm having it all ripped away from me.

"Bella please let me in."

I pulled myself off the floor and flicked the lock open to reveal myself to Alice. She gasped instantly I presumed at my tear stained face and the fact that I looked like a gibbering wreck. She didn't say a word as she leaned over me and grabbed some tissue out of the toilet roll dispenser. She then proceeded to dab at my tears softly, her eyes looked so forlorn – great once again I'm hurting a person that I love very much.

"Alic…e…I..I'm…sor..sor…sorr..y." The sentence came out garbled through my sobbing.

"Shhh Bella it's OK. She paused and then continued. "What Emmett was talking about outside in the foyer, does it involve you?"

I just nodded. She continued to dry my tears and after a few minutes I managed to stop crying. Alice hugged me tight and kissed my cheek.

"I will wait outside with the others while you wash your face." She whispered softly in my ear as she hugged me for a second time.

I watched her retreating figure leave the ladies bathroom and I then walked towards the sink basin, I ran the cold tap and repeatedly splashed my face. When I looked into the mirror I looked like an absolute train wreck; my hair had matted to my forehead due to the water, my eyes were bloodshot and blotchy and my lips were a bright crimson red – something which always happens to me after strenuous amounts of crying. I took a deep breath and made my way out into the foyer. When I looked around the only person I could see was Edward.

"Where are the others?" I croaked in a dry and scratchy voice which I didn't even recognize as my own.

"They went ahead, I told them we wouldn't be far behind." He studied me for a long moment and I watched as many different emotions crossed his face until he finally settled on concern; for me I presumed. He closed the distance between us and softly kissed my forehead.

The foyer itself had began to get rather busy a film must have just kicked out because there was suddenly a gust of people flying past which was making me feel rather uncomfortable.

"Are you ready to leave"

"Yeah" I replied.

He draped his jacket around my shoulders without saying a word, and placed his arm around me tucking me tightly into his side as we walked to the Volvo.

He held my hand for the entire journey home all the while steeling sidelong glances at my face. When we arrived at his flat the others were waiting patiently by the door all stood with anxious faces – everyone except Emmett he just looked furious.

Almost an hour later we had eaten our pizza in total silence – everyone sensing something was very wrong and not wanting to break the silence. I was sat next to Edward on the two-seater sofa, my leg was bouncing nervously, my heart-rate was erratic and I felt sick to the pit of my stomach- something I had been feeling all evening.

Emmett suddenly stood up and started pacing the room before speaking…..

"Bella has something she needs to share with you all."

All eyes turned to me at Emmett's proclamation. There is no point in trying to put this off Emmett was clearly going to push the matter so I took a huge gulp of air before speaking in a very shaky voice…..

"You….you remember when we went shopping last week?" I directed the question at both Alice and Rose and they nodded they heads in reply. "My left eye was severely bruised and you asked me what had happened." Again they both nodded as silent tears ran down my cheeks.

Alice stood up and moved to kneel down in front of me, as she reached for my hand she whispered words of comfort and stroked my back with the other hand. It gave me the courage I needed to continue…..

"I didn't…..t…ri….trip over my own f…f…feet." I could barely get my sentence I was crying so uncontrollably. I felt Edward's arm wrap around my shoulders.

"It was Jacob….when he drinks he la….las…..lashes out and….lately I…I..I've been…on the receiving end…of his blows." As I finished the last of my sentence I buried my face in my hands and cried, I couldn't look at them. I felt Alice's hand leave mine as she stood up and stepped away from me. I then felt Edward's arm leave my shoulders. That's it they've left, they've left me. I heard a loud crash and bits of swearing but I couldn't pay attention I just kept chanting they've left me over and over.

I suddenly felt a small amount of pressure on my hands as someone was trying to pry them away from my face. When they succeeded in moving my hands I squeezed my eyes tightly shut.

"Bella, sweetheart look at me."

"Edward?" I asked opening my eyes. Sure enough he was knelt in front of me with both of his hands in mine. His face held an array of emotions but his eyes only held love and adoration.

"You're not angry at me? You're not going to leave me?"

"Bella, what Jacob did to was not your fault it was Jacob's and I could never be angry at you. I'm furious with Jacob Black but never with you. And as for leaving you, Bella you are my life. I don't think you quite understand the severity of my feelings for you; you mean everything to me Bella – everything."

"Bella is there anything else we should know about? Has he hit you more than the once?" Jasper asked speaking for the first time since we had left the cinema.

I remained quiet, not wanting to upset anybody anymore than they had to be.

"Bella, we need to know everything from the beginning." Rose's voice came from somewhere across the room.

Edward remained knelt in front of me stroking my hands and arms urging me to continue. Alice took a seat next to me and started to rub my back in soothing motions like she had done earlier. Emmett was sat on my other side on the arm of the sofa as there was no room on the sofa cushions; He placed his hand on my shoulder to let me know he was there. Rose and Jasper both gave me encouraging smiles from across the room. Each and every one of them was urging me to continue by offering me comfort and encouragement. At that moment my heart swelled with the love I felt for each and every person in this room, they were all here looking after me and taking care of me when I most needed it and for that I was grateful. My eyes darted to each and every one of them before I inhaled and exhaled slowly preparing to start my story from the beginning.

"I originally went out with Jacob because Charlie wanted it; he thought I had been moping around long enough over…." I paused glancing fearfully towards Edward.

"Me…" Edward finished for me. He looked around the room at everyone's slightly puzzled faces.

"Let's just say a few years ago – three to be precise I had my shot with Bella and I behaved like a total bastard and fucked it up royally." Edward offered as a way of explanation.

"Right…..so Charlie mentioned that Billy Black; his friend from the La Push reservation had a son – Jacob. He thought it would be great if I let him take me out while I was staying with him for the weekend, I however refused I didn't want to be fixed up with anybody…" I turned to Edward. "I never wanted anyone but you."

"But Charlie would not take no for an answer and he invited Billy and Jake over for the day. Jake was reasonably sweet at first and he could hold a fairly descent conversation. He like me lived in Seattle and was visiting Billy for the weekend; which I think was carefully arranged by both Charlie and Billy…"

I trailed off looking down at my feet before continuing…..

"Once I arrived back in Seattle he kept pestering me, he would send flowers to my home almost every day until I agreed to go out with him. He was really quite charming at first and I really felt we could be friends, but then he started to get controlling and rude – especially when he would drink and after a while his drinking habits started to increase."

Edward was starting to tense; I could feel it coming off him in waves.

"I don't have to carry on; it doesn't even matter anymore he's out of my life now, none of you need to know all of this."

"Yes we do Bella because it does matter – the fact that the bastard hurt you matters a lot." Edward very much growled through clenched teeth.

"The first time it happened, Jake had been out with his friends and they had been drinking heavily. I had been startled awake at 3.00am by a very loud crash, I slowly climbed out of bed and shifted downstairs to investigate the noise. As I walked into the living room he was swaying in the doorway holding a bottle of Three Barrels brandy to his lips and taking long swigs. Upon seeing me he staggered towards me and….."

I trailed off I really didn't want Edward hearing this; his facial expression was already thunderous.

"He started to kiss me biting my lip hard in the process he then started to grope and fondle my breasts….."

Alice and Emmett had both stiffened beside me and Edward's hands were gripping mine so tight it was beginning to hurt.

"Edward your hurting….." I motioned towards our entwined hands with my head and he immediately slackened his hold.

"Bella I'm sorry…I didn't mean….." His words were rushed and he looked simply horrified.

"It's OK, you just need to calm down, it's over and I'm safe here with you."

"I shouted at him to stop, but he wasn't taking no for an answer and he just kept taking huge gulps of the brandy. I tried to prise the brandy bottle out of his hand and he gripped it so tight he wouldn't let go and somewhere in the struggle his hand had connected with my lip – cutting it open."

The whole room hissed and withdrew long deep breaths.

"That was the first time he had ever hit me and ever since then he has gradually got worse until it reached the stage that he didn't need to drink to become violent…." I paused for a long moment while I cried and Edward wrapped me in his arms whispering words of comfort in my ear. I tried to speak again to tell them everything but Jasper intervened.

"It's OK Bella, we won't put you through anymore, I think we've learnt enough."

I looked up to see his jaw fixed into a hard line – he looked angry and I rarely saw Jasper look angry.

"Bella you need to go to the police."

I retracted myself from Edward's arms looking at him incredulously. "No…no I..I can't…what if they don't believe me…I can't I won't report him."

"Bella I won't force you to report him if you really don't want to but I will force you to get a restraining order against him."

Deep down I knew he was right so I nodded in agreement.

"I will not let you go to the house to retrieve you're belongings on your own tomorrow either."

"But it won't matter he will be at work, he won't be there."

"Bella I could not give a damn if you thought he would be all the way in China, I am not letting you go to the house on your own tomorrow."

I opened my mouth in protest but Emmett cut me off.

"We will all go. No arguments Bella.

A few moments of silence passed between us and I started to yawn; today had been a really long day and I was starting to feel the effects.

"I think we had better leave Edward and Bella alone now. Bella looks like see could use some sleep." Rose whispered looking my way, while the others nodded. "We will all be back here first thing tomorrow morning."

"What about work? You can't take the day off just because of me; I don't want to be a nuisance."

"Bells you're not a nuisance, I'm sure we can all afford one day away from work. No more arguments." Rose said with a look of determination that I couldn't argue with.

Edward stood up to see them out and I followed his lead. Rose walked over to me and embraced me very carefully as if I was made of glass and could break any moment.

"I love you." She softly whispered in my ear, before kissing my cheek and walking out the door.

Emmett was the next to hug me; wrapping his humungous body around my small frame. "You should have told us so much sooner Bella, if I ever see Jacob Black….." I could feel his fists clenching in anger on my back.

"I'm OK now Emmett, you shouldn't worry about me."

"That's irrelevant Bells, you weren't OK; he hurt you and for that I could kill him." He paused for a moment; I think to regain his composure.

"I will see you tomorrow, Love you sis." He whispered in my ear before kissing my hair and following Rose out the door.

Alice and Jasper followed Emmett and Rosalie's lead by kissing, hugging and telling me they loved me and would see me tomorrow, and then they were gone leaving Edward and I alone.

I heavily threw myself onto the sofa and curled my legs underneath me while Edward paced the floor; cursing under his breath.

"Edward, will you sit down; watching you pace back and forth is exhausting."

"I'm sorry I just….." he ran his fingers through his hair in wild frantic motions. "I just feel so useless, I couldn't protect you then and I'm sat here doing nothing now."

"Edward…." I untangled my legs, stood up and walked over to him. "You're not useless, you're here, with me and that means more to me than you could possibly understand….your giving me everything I need just by being here. I love you Edward, I love you."

"I love you." He whispered his breath fanning across my face making me shiver.

"Thank you for today the book you bought means more to me tha…." I let out a huge involuntary yawn.

"You're welcome, but I think we had better get you in bed, you must be shattered after today. I will just find you something to sleep in and there's a spare toothbrush in its wrapping in the bathroom which is just through there to your left." He motioned to the living room door with his head.

A few minutes later I was snuggled up in bed; laid on Edwards's chest as he lazily drew circle patterns on my arms. He lent me an oversized T-Shirt of his which was so big it settled just below my knees….

"Bella…" Edward's troubled voice interrupted my thinking.

"Yeah?"

"The night of Alice's and Jaspers engagement celebration meal; I asked you something. I asked you what you did for a living and mentioned that you always had a passion for English literature. Do you remember?"

I shifted my body slightly out of his arms so I could tilt my face up towards his. "Yes I remember. It was the first time you had spoken to me since…." I trailed off.

"Well I lied."

I was confused I didn't understand what he had lied about. "You lied about what?" I furrowed my eyebrows – baffled as to what he could mean.

"I couldn't think of what else to say to you and I had to hear your voice… I just had to – I hadn't heard you speak in so long and your voice is like music to my ears. But the truth was I already knew what you did for a living. I already knew you were an author. You see about a year ago I was in this bookshop browsing when I saw your name – Isabella Swan. I instantly knew it was you so I bought it and a little after that I did some research on all the books you had written and I ended up buying and reading them all."

He pointed towards a shelf across the room and my eyes followed his fingers. I gasped when I saw what he was pointing at – every book I had ever written was sat on the shelf.

"By owning and reading something you had written I felt like a part of you was here with me. Stupid I know…"

I cut him off by kissing him….. I couldn't believe he had every book I had ever written, it made me feel loved – so loved my heart swelled. The kiss was filled with passion and love – I wanted the love I felt for him to flow through me to him through our lips and when I pulled apart I snuggled back into his chest and entwined our legs.

"I feel like I just fell in love with you all over again." I whispered.

"You don't think it's creepy."

"Why on earth would I find that creepy? I find it the sweetest." I kissed his chest. "Most adorable." Another kiss to his chest. "And charming thing anyone has ever done for me…." I yawned as I finished my sentence.

"I love you." Edward whispered in my ear as he flicked of the light and kissed the top of head, his arms wrapped tightly around me.

"I love you." I said into his chest before falling into oblivion.

Jacob POV

"Where the hell are you bitch?" I shouted into an empty house. I got in an hour ago and had searched all over the house for her. I told her she couldn't leave, who the hell does she think she is?

I have done everything for her; she doesn't deserve me. I will find her and when I do I will make her suffer so much she will wish she was dead. How could she do this to me? I told her she couldn't leave the house without permission. Can she do nothing right?

"I will find her." I muttered as I crashed into bed. "I will find her…and when I do she will be sorry….she can't make it without me…."

Before I knew I had closed my eyes and darkness consumed me.

_**AN - I hope no one was disappointed with this chapter. There is still quite a lot of drama to come. Please review and let me know your thoughts and opinions.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Thank you to Flora73, blackwolf2dragoon, ADADancer, cullengirl08, gemma loves Edward and vampiregurl for leaving a review. I really love hearing from you so Thanks. **_

EPOV

I opened my eyes blearily; the sun was brightly streaming through the curtains and the birds outside my window were happily chirping.

I smiled as Bella snuggled even further into my side and gripped my waist even tighter in her sleep. She was so beautiful; so incredibly beautiful.

Having to compose my anger last night was the hardest thing I had ever had to do. I needed to remain calm for Bella, but I just wanted to find Jacob Black, rip his throat out and feed him to the wolves. Why would anyone feel the need to hurt such a perfect, angelic, selfless, beautiful and loving creature?

I stroked her face softly not wanting to wake her but feeling the distinct need to touch her. I wish I had told her my feelings so much sooner, I wish I had never made the mistake of running that day – if I hadn't of ran back to Lauren her Father would never of fixed her up with Jacob – I mentally spat his name with bitterness and disdain – and if she had never met Jacob she would never of been hurt. I just can't help but feel responsible in some way for every horrifying thing that has gone wrong in Bella's life these past few years – If I had just been honest with myself and her…..

"Edward…."

I looked down at Bella with a huge grin on my face expecting to see her beautiful dark brown eyes looking up at me but both her eyes were still very much closed.

"Edward"

She sleep talked; my angel sleep talked and it was my name she was uttering.

"Edward I love you."

My insides fluttered like a teenage school boy with his first crush. I know she had by some miracle already told me how much she loved me but it melted my insides to hear her say it when unconscious.

"I love you sweetheart." I whispered very quietly while kissing the top of her head. She was more than perfection in every way.

BPOV

I was vaguely aware of someone else's presence – I was wrapped tightly in their arms.

"Ummmm, what time is it?" I asked groggily.

"It's a little after eight."

A little after eight. "A LITTLE AFTER EIGHT." Holy shit Jake's breakfast. I darted up in bed and started to hyperventilate. I was breathing in sharp deep breaths only it felt like the air wasn't reaching my lungs. Jake really hated it when I didn't make his breakfast on time and I was scared – scared of what he might do to me. I was trying to unwrap myself from the duvet but it just kept getting tangled in my feet.

"Bella, Bella."

I heard a voice in the distance, but it was really hard to hear over the pounding in my ears. Hands reached out to grab my face and I flinched back instinctively. Please don't hurt me, please don't hurt me. I kept chanting over and over in my mind.

"Bella, you need to calm down sweetheart."

Sweetheart? Jake never called me sweetheart and with that realisation everything from yesterday came flooding back all at once. Edward, I was with Edward. My breathing gradually slowed to a normal pace and I managed to regain control of myself.

I looked up towards Edward's eyes to see pain, concern and aguish within the green depths.

"Edward, I'm sorry…I…"

"Shhhh, it's OK Bella, you don't have to apologize." He wrapped his arms around me and rocked us both back and forth, while placing soft, gentle kisses on my head.

"I ruin everything."

"No Bella don't say things like that I can't bear to hear you say things like that. Don't cry honey."

I hadn't even realised I was crying but sure enough my body was racking with sobs.

"I'm so sorry I have ruined what should be a perfect morning – our first morning together and I ruin it, I ruin everything. I'm so flaming useless."

"Bella, you have to stop saying things like that, it breaks my heart to hear you talk about yourself that way, to put yourself down when there is no truth in it. You haven't ruined anything; you just need to calm down Bella."

It took me a few moments but I eventually managed to cease my sobbing until a few traitor tears were left trailing down my face.

"I'm sorry about that….I….Jake always wanted his breakfast on time and for a moment in my groggy state I thought…I thought that nothing had changed...that I was still with Jacob and…I…I…panicked….I'm sor…"

He silenced my apology by bringing his lips to mine. The kiss was mind-blowing - not sexual or erotic but filled with affection, warmth and devotion. He seemed to know exactly what I needed and as his lips were moulded to mine I felt every cell in my body tingle with emotion at his touch and his scent and all the worry I felt over Jake seemed to be forgotten as he was kissing me.

He pulled away a few moments later but I wasn't ready to end the kiss yet so I grabbed his face with both my hands and crashed my lips to his; I nibbled very lightly on his bottom lip before brushing his lips gently with my tongue – asking permission to which he accepted. I don't know why but time seemed to stand still with Edward's lips on mine – I felt dizzy and light-headed and in that entire moment I knew that even though I wasn't good enough for Edward, I could not let him go for as long as he wanted me because Edward was my kindred spirit (my soul mate). It wasn't just love I felt for Edward it was true love – out of the park, over the fence, can't eat, can't sleep sort of love – and that was worth hanging onto with everything in my power.

"I love you." I spoke in a rush as soon as his lips had left mine.

"As I love you."

We paused for a long moment neither of us speaking until I broke the silence.

"I used to stay up at night while Jake was sleeping and I would do nothing but think about you. I used to try and list every single one of your bad qualities in my head, but I never…I never got very far because the truth is in my eyes you never ever had any bad qualities and I love every single thing about you. Half of me used to spend every night wishing I didn't love you, but the other half wanted to love you because….because I was worried that if I ever let go of the love I felt for you then I would never feel my entire life the way I felt that one night I shared with you. I know I'm probably not explaining this right but I just needed you to know that…that the three years we spent apart just made the love I felt for you grow and grow until it reached the stage that I couldn't love you anymore because there's no more room left in my heart to love you anymore than I l already do. I know I'm rambling but….you told me everything you felt for me in detail yesterday and I just wanted you – no needed you to know how I feel about you."

"I wish I could take back what I did to you, I really do especially when I hear you say how much you love me. I don't deserve you Bella, but I won't deny that I could not be happier than I am right now; here with you."

We leaned towards each other, our lips barley touching as…

_KNOCK…..KNOCK…..KNOCK._

"Edward….Bella" Alice's shrill voice sounded from outside the front door.

"My sister has the worst timing, you do realise that that's twice she's interrupted us. Is it really unfair to want you all to myself?"

_KNOCK…KNOCK…..KNOCK._

"Coming" I hollered.

I then turned back towards Edward. "I better let them in."

As I untangled myself from the duvet Edward grabbed me by the arm and dragged me back towards him so I ended up straddling him with my hands resting on his chest. He grabbed the back of my head and brought his lips to mine, I moaned into his mouth as I pulled away….

_KNOCK…KNOCK…KNOCK…..KNOCK…..KNOCK_

"Guys are you in there?"

"She's going to….." Before I could finish his lips were on mine again….I pulled away…. "She's going to knock the door down if I don't let her in soon."

His lips found mine again and my arms snaked around his neck as we shifted position so that I had rolled myself off of him and we were lying on our sides kissing feverishly – kissing Edward was like nothing I had ever experienced in my life but Alice was outside and this had to stop before it was taken any further.

I shoved his face away with my hand and quickly bounded off and away from the bed – so he couldn't grab me again – while he moaned in frustration.

"Damn Sister."

I quickly grabbed my jeans from the bed post and pulled them on within a second before running towards the door.

_KNOCK…..KNOCK….KNOCK…._

"Edward….Bella, are you in there? Is everything OK?"

_KNOCK…..KNOCK…..KNOCK_

"Morning" I smiled widely at them as I opened the door. They were all there Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie – looking rather worried I presumed because it took so long for me to answer the door – their faces changed to looks of amusement though as I opened the door.

"WOW Bells you're glowing, you look beautiful, waking up next to Edward really agrees with you."

I looked at Rosalie in bewilderment – unsure of whether she meant it as a compliment or not.

"Don't worry Bella I meant it as a compliment." Almost as if she had read my mind.

I stepped aside to let them all through; Emmett placed his hand on my shoulder…..

"How are you this morning Bells?"

"Better thanks Emmett – much better. I had a minor panic this morning when I awoke but Edward quickly calmed me down."

"I bet our Eddie boy did." He chuckled and patted my shoulder while my cheeks flamed bright pink.

Edward came out from the bathroom at that moment, walking over to me, pecking my lips and whispering in my ear….

"Your blush is beautiful."

I blushed even more at his comment and excused myself to get fully dressed and ready to leave for my former home.

"OHHH Bella before you disappear to get ready, Rose and I brought you some clothes we thought you wouldn't want to wear the same clothes as yesterday, especially the same underwear." She whispered the last part in my ear so the males wouldn't hear as she handed me the clothes they had brought me.

"Alice…Rose I….I…Thank you so much, you shouldn't have."

"Of course we should that's what sisters are for."

A quick breakfast and a car ride – which seemed to take forever – later, the six of us, were standing outside my former home. The Chevy was gone which meant he was work like I was expecting I was not however expecting my clothes and belongs to be strewn across the front lawn.

My eyes scanned the front garden looking through the broken debris that was once my belongings until my eyes settled on what was once a jewellery box but was now a broken mass of wood.

I sank to my knees on the front path running my hands across the bits of the wood, I felt Edward's presence as he sank down next to me and lifted my face up with his large hand; presumably so he could study my eyes.

"This was a jewellery box before Jake threw it out of the window. It had a story behind it – a love story would you like you hear it?"

"I would love to sweetheart." Was Edward's short and sweet reply.

"Me too" Rose and Alice both shouted in synchronisation.

"The jewellery box was given to me from a very old lady – Julia. Julia resided in a care home in Phoenix which I volunteered at before I moved to Forks. I would go in and read to her everyday and in return she would tell me stories." I paused to take a deep breath.

"She had no family; her husband had died many years before and she never had any children. Julia was originally from France she met her husband during the Second World War; her husband was an American - Tommy - who had parachuted from a plane and had landed on a French farm, he had injured his ankle while landing. It was Julia's parent's farm and Julia herself was seventeen years old, she nursed his ankle back to health while teaching him French and in return he taught her fluent English. Their love was true and instantaneous and when he left to fight in the War again he promised her he would return and marry her once the War was over."

"Only while he was gone fighting, Julia's parent's farm was bombed and both her parents were killed so she was forced to go and live in Paris with her Uncle. Tommy wrote letters to her only she never received them because he was sending the letters to the farm. He didn't give up though when the War was in fact over he spent every last penny of his money on plane fair to France to find Julia. He went to the farm to find nothing left of it the bomb had destroyed pretty much everything. He refused to give up looking for her though, he managed to get a job and he found a place to live."

"Two years had passed when he had finally given up hope in finding her. He had arranged to leave France that week and planned on going back home – here in America. That very morning he decided to visit Paris before left, he had nothing to lose so he thought he might was well see the sights. He was walking along the high street when he passed a bookshop, he glanced inside and that was when he saw her, her eyes met his at that exact moment and she flew through the shop door and launched into his arms he picked her up and twirled her around and they were married that week. He made her this jewellery box out of his love for her."

I paused as I blinked back the tears that were threatening to spill down my cheeks.

"Two weeks before she died she told me this story and she said she wanted me to have the jewellery box. She said it was a symbol that true love never fades and that you should have faith because if you find your kindred spirit and it was meant to be the destination would always work out in the end no matter how hard to journey."

"That's so sweet." Rose whispered when I had finished.

"Yeah it is and I hate Jacob so much at this very moment, How could he? He knew what this jewellery box meant to me, and he just tosses it out the window, just because he's wild with fury. – it's ruined."

Edward stroked my back in longer circular movements.

"Shall we go inside?" Alice chirped.

"What's the point? All my possessions are out here on this lawn – there won't be anything more inside - Jake will have made sure he got everything before throwing it out the window."

"But it rained last night most of your clothes are soaking wet with grass stains." Rose spoke with such venom.

"We will just have to salvage what we can." I tried to sound upbeat but deep down what Jake had done really did hurt me. I can't afford any new clothes and the irreplaceable effects – the jewellery box could never be replaced. A lilac object caught my eye on the far left of the grass – I slowly floundered over towards it, upon reaching the object I realised it was the lamp Edward had bought just last week.

"HOW DARE HE – THIS IS THE LAMP YOU BOUGHT ME LAST WEEK!" I was so incredibly outraged.

"Bella it's OK I can easily buy you another one."

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT. THE POINT IS HE HAS THROWN ALL MY POSSESIONS OUT OF THE WINDOW AND LEFT THEM DISCARDED ALL ACROSS THE FRONT LAWN LIKE I'M SOME FUCKING CHEATING WHORE." I was screaming in frustration.

All five of them were watching me in anguish as Edward approached me slowly wrapping his arms around me to calm me down. He kissed the top of my head and stroked my hair.

"You don't need me to tell you you're not some 'fucking cheating whore' as you so gracefully put it. Bella, you haven't deserved anything that has been thrown you're way this past year and I am so sorry at the thought of what you have had to endure, and your still suffering due Jacob Black but once we quickly sieve through your belongings we can leave and he will be out of your life for good…"

I opened my mouth to say something but he placed his finger over my lips and carried on talking.

"And you will spend the rest of your life being loved, cherished, adored and worshiped by non-other than Edward Cullen."

I laughed as he placed sweet kisses to my nose and forehead. I flushed deep scarlet as I realised the others were here watching our little display of affection, but while that realisation hit me; my flesh erupted in Goosebumps and I got this really eerie feeling that somebody else was watching our display of affection but maybe with not the same look of amusement and mirth.

I looked around checking to see if I could see anyone; but I couldn't and yet I could not shake the feeling that somebody else was watching us.

"Are you alright Bella?" It was Jasper's thick southern accent that shook me from my paranoia.

I smiled timidly while rapidly nodding my head.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks Jasper."

He smiled attentively back at me, while I got to work on loading some of the huge black bin sacks – Alice and brought with us - with my possessions.

As I was bagging up the things that I could possibly salvage I had this deep churning in the pit of my stomach – almost like something bad was going to happen but I just couldn't put my finger on or work out what. I was being paranoid that much I knew but I couldn't help but feel I was being paranoid with good reason.

It took us nearly the rest of the morning to sieve through my possessions on the lawn – I didn't even have that much - It was just that nearly everything was ruined and we had to separate the stuff that could be salvaged from the stuff that had been damaged and ruined beyond repair and that seemed to take a while.

He had thrown all my books out so they had gotten wet, spoiled and ripped. I loved my books and Jake knew that he did this to punish me - but I hadn't done anything wrong – at least I don't think I had he was violent and abusive – could he really expect me to stay with him in his clutches. Maybe he did expect that. I had never even contemplated leaving him until I had been reunited with Edward.

The spoilt books had upset me but having to discard the pieces of broken wood which were once a beautifully handmade jewellery box broke my heart. Julia would have been so upset. For some unknown reason she thought I was an exceptional young lady and her eyes would light up with excitement whenever she laid eyes on me. The old folk's home could not have been that exhilarating and I believe she truly enjoyed my company. She asked me to take good care of the jewellery box and I hadn't. I had failed her. Damn Jacob Black to the fiery pits of Hades.

"Bells We've finished bagging up you stuff and loaded it all into Edward's Volvo…." Rose paused for a minute and was seemingly studying my face. "I am sorry about the box Bella I do realise it meant something to you."

"It's OK Rose it wasn't your fault."

"Seen as we have taken the day off from work we thought that we would take you shopping for some new clothes."

"Rose that would be great it really would and I truly am grateful for everything you have all done for me – I love you all – but I really can't afford any new clothes right now. I need to get to work on another book so I can afford to pay my way…."

"Just stop right there. Family members buy nice things for other family members. You are my sister therefore I would like to take you out to buy you some nice clothes if you so worried you can call it an early birthday present."

"My birthday isn't until September."

"Then call it a very early birthday present. Now stopping arguing with me and get in Edward's very shiny Volvo. You, Alice and I will go clothes hunting for you and the guys can go and do their own thing and we will all meet up for a late lunch, then we will go on to do some more shopping and then we will meet up with the guys again for dinner.

That night I trudged into Edward's apartment absolutely exhausted. Edward chuckled as I threw myself down into the sofa cushions.

"Rose and Alice sure do love to shop."

"I know I think they bought you a whole new wardrobe." He agreed while bringing the last of the bags.

"OHHH Don't say things like that. It makes me feel even guiltier they shouldn't have been buying me anything."

"He plopped down next to me and kissed my cheek; they wanted to and you have nothing to feel guilty about."

I thought over that for a moment.

"Do you have to work tonight?" I asked realising I didn't really know anything about his work schedule.

"Yes I do but I was thinking of ringing in and feigning ill so I could spend another night with you."

"No you can't do that, you go to work I will be fine."

"I don't want to." He rasped while nibbling on my earlobe.

"Well tough because you're going. I will be fine. What time is your shift?"

"I start at 10.00pm so in a couple of hours. I will be home by 7.00am."

"Do you want to watch some TV with me before you go?"

He scrunched up his face for a long moment and I wondered what he could possibly be debating and then suddenly he started shaking his head at me.

"I can think of others things I would rather do with you before I go to work."

He smirked the famous Edward Cullen grin and before I knew it I was being lifted and carried in the direction of the bedroom.

"Edward let me down." I kicked, squealed and giggled at him but in return he started to tickle me and we both crashed to the bed in a laughing heap. Once we had recovered from our fits of giggles he cupped my face with his hand.

"You are so beautiful."

I blushed tangible shades of red and he smiled at my embarrassment.

He stared at me for one long moment….

"I want you" He breathed

"I want you too."

That was all the encouragement Edward needed and he proceeded to remove his clothing. I followed his lead in a much more embarrassed manner – was it stupid to be nervous when we had already been in this position three years ago? Stupid or not I was insanely nervous.

Once we were both undressed he continued to kiss every part of my body; he started at the base of my neck, moved down past my shoulders, kissed my breasts my arms, my stomach and my lips with such passion and affection. There was no doubt in my mind about how much he loved and cared for me.

Minutes later we were moving together in perfect rhythm and synchronisation; as one whole person rather than two. We both shuddered as we reached our climax – my heart started to race, my breathing got much heavier and I couldn't resist the moans that escaped my mouth. My back arched with one final shudder and I couldn't help but scream Edward's name in sheer ecstasy as stars shot across my closed eyelids reaching the peak of my orgasm. I think somewhere in the distance he was shouting my name but it was drowned out by my own cries of pleasure.

He collapsed against me moments later breathing heavily with his head in the base of my neck.

"I love you he whispered in my ear."

"I love you back."

We held each other silently; neither of us needing to say anything just wanting to be close to each other and we stayed in that same position – with his arms around my waist spooning me - until he regretfully needed to get ready for work.

"I could still call in sick."

"No you can't." I laughed as he poked his tongue out at me and started to pout.

"I will still be here when you return home from work Edward."

"I love you." He quickly slipped out of the bed and made his way towards the bathroom showering and dressing for work while I slipped into my new pyjama's – which I had picked out earlier today.

I was admiring the book he had bought for me yesterday when his arms suddenly wrapped around my waist and I jumped at the unexpected contact.

"Sorry I didn't mean to frighten you but I have to go now." I nodded my head as he continued….

"I love you and I will miss you." I laughed at his absurdity.

"I love you too, but you're shift will over before you know it and you will be so busy you won't even have time to think about me."

"I will do nothing but think about you." He protested before kissing me, telling me again that he loved me and departing through the door for work.

I locked the door and put the catch across the door after he had left and settled down to watch some TV.

_KNOCK….KNOCK….KNOCK_

Edward hadn't been gone long maybe he had forgotten something I slowly made my way to the door but stopped short when I heard the last voice ever wanted to hear.

"Bitch, I know you're in there, I've seen him leave, you're alone, let me the fuck in."

I panicked, he was heavily banging on the door and with his strength and a bit more work he could easily have it off its hinges. I looked around not knowing what to do. How the hell did he find me here?

The door was giving way it wouldn't be much longer now and he would be in here with me. I ran for the only other door with a lock - the bathroom – taking the phone with me…..

_**AN – I am really nervous about this chapter I don't think it's that well written. I hope nobody found the whole story with Julia and the jewellery box boring and drawn out but I felt it needed to be said so you could gain an understanding of what it meant to Bella. Please review and let me know whether you loved or hated it. Thanks.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Thank you to Flora73, princesssparkle01, vampiregurl, doves1993, blackwolf2dragoon, M.D12, ADADancer, () and cullengirl08 and gemma loves edward for taking the time to read and review this story.**_

I ran to the bathroom and bolted the lock across the door with very clumsy and shaky fingers – in fact my whole frame was shaking in absolute terror. I then used the phone I had grabbed to dial Rosalie and Emmett. Most people would probably have phoned the police and I really don't know why I didn't. I just needed someone familiar – someone I knew would keep me safe and Edward was at work so that left Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice.

I couldn't dial the number at first I was shaking so hard – my fingers were pressing the wrong numbers – so I had to hang up and start again.

As I was waiting for Rose or Emmett to answer the phone I couldn't help but let my mind wonder. Jake's persistent banging on the front door hadn't ceased and I was worried beyond belief that If he did – no not if when – when he did break the door from its hinges what he would do to myself and Edward's flat. He had broken my possessions at ease why not Edward's?

"Hello" Rose picked up after what felt like an eternity but was in fact only several rings.

"Hello is anybody there."

"Rose, its Bella. Please I need you and Emmett….please come quick…..to Edward's….I….I…I need…..you. It's J….he's…"

I heard one of the loudest and most horrifying of bangs followed by very heavy and sluggish footsteps….

"Crap….he's in the house….he's got in." Not only that now Edward has no front door – only I Isabella Swan could be worrying over a front door when I myself was in danger. His footsteps were getting louder as he approached the bathroom door.

"Bella, are you still there? What is it, what's wrong honey?" She sounded almost as frantic as I was.

"It's…Jake he's in the house. He's managed to break the door off its hinges, I'm in the bathroom please…Rose….I need your help.

"Bella stay there, we are on our way and if you haven't called the police yet you need to do that now."

She had hung up in a hurry I presumed so she and Emmett could get here as fast as they could. Right ring the police. I dialled the three digit number asking for the police when the lady asked me what emergency service I needed.

_**BANG…..BANG…..BANG…..BANG…..**_

I jumped three feet in the air. Jake was heavily banging on the bathroom door.

"Miss, are you still there?"

"Please" I whimpered send the police to….I stopped realising I didn't even know where I lived….I had never thought to ask Edward what our address was…nor had I thought to look at the street sign or house number.

"I'm sorry I don't know the address…..OHHH he's going to kill me….."

I hung up then, not knowing of anything else she could do for me without knowing my address. I sank down to floor by the sink and curled up into a tight ball.

_**BANG…..BANG…..BANG**_

Jake was still furiously banging on the bathroom door with his hands, feet or shoulder I did not know, but I think he was drunk which would explain why it was taking him so long to break the door down…Thank God."

I had cornered myself into a room which harboured no weapons I could use in my defence and drunk or not it would not be long until he forced his way in here.

"Bella" He laughed an evil and vicious laugh.

If only this was a dream I could awake from but it wasn't this was really happening.

_**CRASH….**_

The lock on the bathroom door had broken without even taking the door off its hinges. Jake stood there swaying on his feet leering at me.

I whimpered as he reached forward grabbed me by the hair and lifted me to my feet.

"I said I would never let you go."

"Jake, please just let it go, just let me go, I'm of no consequence to you anymore."

He laughed at my attempt to appease him. How the hell did he even find me I contemplated asking him but I was afraid I wouldn't like the answer.

He then shocked me out of my thoughts and threw me roughly into the door frame and for a moment my head rolled and I saw stars….lots of stars in varied colours. I then felt a wet substance flow from my forehead – the smell was putrid and rancid – making me nauseous.

He turned me around painfully to face him and then leaned towards me and licked the blood which was trickling down the side of my face.

"I told you Bella that I would never let anyone else have you! Your mine Bella all mine!"

Jake then used his huge hand and grabbed my chin, pulled my head slightly forward and then pushed it back hard into the door frame. I was losing all sense of reality – my head was throbbing and I tried to clear the black spots floating across my eyes by blinking and shaking my head slowly from side to side.

I slowly registered his hand as it balled into a fist and he sent it flying towards me. I tried to block his punch but due to my dazed and dizzy state I was far….far too slow. His right fist smacked into the left side of my face with such brute force that I fell sideways.

I saw the sink come at me at dangerously high speed but I could not bring myself to a stop as I collided with the cold porcelain I felt immediate pain and then blackness.

* * *

I felt the slightest pressure on my left hand, somebody was holding it. Edward – it had to be Edward there was only Edward's touch which sent tingles through my body and I was tingling from my hand straight through to the top of my arm.

"I should have been there." That was Edward's voice, I was sure of it, I would know his sweet voice anywhere.

"It's not your fault Edward." That was Alice.

I groaned, my eye lids fluttered – no make that my right eye fluttered – my left eye hurt too much to flutter or move. My right eye fluttered open and I took in the room around me.

Edward was sat right next to me on the chair provided; Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett were surrounding different angles of the bed.

Bed? Hospital bed?...Jake….I shot up but as I did so my head swam with dizziness and sheer throbbing pain and I swooned back into the pillows. I vaguely heard Edward's voice through the pain.

"Easy Bella"

And then his hands were on me smoothing me and stroking my face gently.

"Carlisle admitted you; he's going to keep you in twenty four hours for observation. Jake gave you some nasty blows to the head and you have a severe concussion. He spoke through gritted teeth.

"Your front door….he broke it….I'm so sorry….I really am…I

His hand clamped over my mouth stopping me from continuing.

"Bella you really don't think I care about something as insignificant as a door do you? I could not give a shit about a door Bella. I am so much more concerned about you…..Bella you are my life and the fact that Jake was able to hurt you again….

"Edward calm down." Alice laid her hand on his shoulder in a calming manner.

"What happened? My head hit the bathroom sink and that's the last thing I remember."

Edward cringed when I mentioned that I had hit my head on the bathroom sink.

"The police arrived when we did…." Rose started.

"The police?"

"Yes you called them…"

I interjected "Yes but I didn't know the address so I hung…OHHH how stupid of me I hung up on them because I didn't know what address to send them too but the police can trace phone signals…In my panic I wasn't thinking straight.

"I'm not surprised." Rose said smiling sadly at me.

"Anyway when Emmett and I ran through the flat to the bathroom to get to you, you were on the floor unconscious and Jake was gone. I guess he heard the police sirens and took off like the coward he is."

Edward rose from his seat and stormed out of the room suddenly with Emmett following right behind him. A look of sheer panic must have shown on my face - as I was worried I had done something wrong – because Rose whispered…..

"It's not you; they are just angry and upset that they couldn't protect you – especially Edward, and Emmett is pissed off that Jake managed to leg it before he could pummel him."

"The police were called so you need to make a statement and charge for assault."

I merely nodded, after what Jake did to me tonight he deserved what was coming to him I was done protecting him. I wanted to be happy in my life with Edward and that meant doing whatever it took to get rid of Jacob Black.

"I hope they find him." Alice started worriedly.

"I'm just going to check on Edward and Emmett." Jasper smiled down at me, kissed Alice on the cheek and departed through the same door Edward and Emmett had both departed from only minutes before.

"You really scared us Emmett and I we have never driven so fast in our entire lives."

"I'm sorry."

"No it's not your fault, we were excruciatingly worried though and then when we found you lying there it scared the hell out of me and Emmett. The police dispatched an ambulance to you and after I called Edward he and Carlisle both met you at the front of the hospital. Edward was frantic; he was crazy with worry….."

"Jasper and I were frantic as well; you had us all in a frantic and crazy state. That's how much we all love you." She smiled at me and squeezed my hand.

"What happened between you and Jake tonight?" It was Alice who asked but I could tell Rose was just as desperate to know. Before I could say anything though Rose quickly spoke up…..

"You were unconscious for a good three quarters of an hour and we know you hit your head at least three times…." She paused and looked to be debating something in her head.

"Carlisle mentioned you had a huge bump on the back of your head and you have two very visible bumps on both sides of your forehead and of course the whole….." She stopped.

"The whole what…..go ahead Rose."

"The whole left side of your face is swelled and bruised.

"It is?" I touched it with my fingers it was extremely tender and that did explain why it hurt so much to move my eyeball and open my eye. I stopped evaluating my face then and drew in a deep breath preparing to tell them what happened.

"He just started banging on the door really loudly; he knew I was alone in the house and that Edward had left for work. I knew by his persistent banging that he was not going away and that it would not be long until he broke down the door – I mean Jake is one huge guy. So I ran for the bathroom -because that was the only other door in the house with a lock – taking the phone with me."

I paused to catch my breath.

"I then dialled you Rose…" I pointed me head in her direction enforcing my words.

"After speaking to Rose I called the police like you told me to." Again I inclined my head in her direction.

"Jake managed to break through the front door and he then proceeded to break the lock on the bathroom door. The entire time I was in the bathroom I just kept thinking over and over that this time he might actually kill me. I didn't know how far away you and Emmett were and I was so scared….."

Tears were welling in my eyes and threatening to spill over my cheeks.

"Hey it's OK, you're OK, you're safe now." Alice's arms engulfed me in a huge awkward - as I was laid down and she was hunched over me – hug and Rose started to rub my arm affectionately. I carried on talking when Alice realised me.

"He said that he'd told me he would never let me go and then he threw my head forwards into the doorframe – which was when I received the laceration to my forehead. He then turned me around - roughly - to face him and grabbed my chin and slammed the back of my head in the doorframe."

Alice gasped and gritted her teeth, she looked angry as she held my hand in hers.

"He then punched me in the face and I fell sideways and collided with the sink and the next thing I know I'm here in hospital…..You do think Edward is OK don't you I haven't upset him have I? It's just that the way him and Emmett both walked out of here…"

"Bella stop worrying, I'm going to go and call Edward back in OK, I will be back with him in a few minutes."

I remained quiet waiting for Rose to return with Edward I was worried he was angry. Alice smiled at me in reassurance, but it did nothing to reassure me I was worried – worried beyond belief that Edward was angry and upset with me or maybe had just plainly tired of me, he had told me moments ago that I was his life but what if he was just saying what he thought he should say…

The door opened and there Edward stood in all his beautiful glory. He looked sheepishly at me and smiled attentively.

"Alice would you come out here a minute I need to ask you something." Rose beckoned Alice over with her hand.

Alice then kissed my cheek and stated she would be back soon, I picked up on their attempt to give me and Edward some privacy and I greatly appreciated it.

Edward walked my way and plopped down in the chair next to the bed, taking my hand in his and stroking the bruised half of my face.

"I'm sorry I walked out before I….I just feel responsible for what happened."

"Why? What happened wasn't your fault you couldn't control it." I hated the fact that he was obviously blaming himself for something which was very much out of his control.

"I know but if I had never left for work or if…"

"Edward you cannot go through the rest of your life questioning and second guessing every little detail. What happened happened because of Jacob Black not you."

"I should have protected you."

"You couldn't of known and please don't walk out on me like that again I thought you were mad at me."

He looked at me incredulously.

"Bella I could never be mad at you, there is no reason to be mad at you this wasn't your fault….."

"Yes and it wasn't your fault either." I giggled suddenly at the prospect that we were both blaming ourselves when the only person to blame was in fact Jake. Edward looked at me smiling a wry grin – he must also have understood the irony of everything. We were both silent of a few moments until Edward spoke up.

"The police are outside they want to talk to if you're up to it?"

I thought about it for a minute before answering….

"Yeah I think I am ready; I would like to get it out of the way."

"OK I will just let them know you're ready for them and will quickly ask Carlisle to check you over now that you've come round and make sure you're physically up to talking to them. I will be back in a moment, I love you."

"I love you back."

He lightly kissed my lips and then placed the most careful and gentle kiss on the bruised side of my face. The touch was soothing and gentle and for a moment it almost took the pain away that was until he pulled away and left through the door.

Twenty four hours in here – great – God I hate hospitals I don't see why Carlisle cannot let me out for good behaviour and on the premise that I am currently living with a man in the medical profession – a paramedic.

Carlisle stepped through the door, interrupting my thoughts. He asked me how I was feeling and shone a pen light in both my irises. He asked the general questions relating to a concussion – dizziness, nausea, confusion, ect. He then proceeded to right in my patient notes which was rather a huge file due to my clumsiness.

"I don't think a CT scan will be necessary you seem to be doing just fine and I will keep you in for the full twenty four hours to keep an eye on you - which I am sure Edward has already informed you."

I nodded my head in agreement and thanked him for his assessment. He tapped my hand and patted my good cheek in a very fatherly gesture before telling me to take care of myself and that he and Esme would be around to check on me and Edward later on in the week. He mentioned that Esme had been informed of what had happened and was extremely worried about me.

Edward returned not many moments later with two police officers at his side – one male, one female. They both had their notepads and pens to hand and seemed to be writing down everything I told them in great detail. I reiterated the whole scenario to them in great detail and saw – from the corner of my eye – that Edward seemed to be permanently wincing and gritting his teeth the whole time I was speaking.

I was glad when my story had been told and they excused themselves leaving me their cards – asking me to call them if I remembered anything else I hadn't mentioned and telling me they would keep me thoroughly updated. It pleased me when they left I just wanted to be alone with Edward.

"Carlisle will probably discharge you tomorrow early evening and I will take the evening off work….."

"No you must not do that I will be fine….I'm sure one of the others will give me a ride home."

"I don't care if you think you will be OK or not. I will take the evening off and every evening after that - which I will be working – until Jake is caught you will be staying at Alice's and Jasper's. And trust me that was one hard decision to be made; both Emmett and Alice were fighting over you."

I giggled; imagining them both stood in the middle of a hospital arguing over where I was staying on the nights Edward was at work.

"Alice only won because they have a spare room and Emmett and Rose don't, it was me….." He gestured to himself dramatically with his hands causing me to again giggle.

"Who wisely pointed out that Emmett and Rose don't have a spare room, and that I did not want my Angel to be sleeping on a sofa."

I blushed at the words my angel – I hated blushing, people that say blushing is cute obviously don't blush themselves because it's not cute it's damn annoying.

"What time is it?" I asked realising I didn't even know what time it was.

"11:30pm."

"WOW I'm surprised they haven't kicked you out yet!"

He laughed his musical laugh which took my breath away – literally.

"OHHH one of the many perks of the being the top surgeons son, we get special privileges. I get to spend the night with you, and I even get fed breakfast in the morning." He smirked and winked at me.

"Have the others gone?"

"No they have gone downstairs for a drink; giving us chance to be alone, they will be back up to say goodbye a little later and no doubt they will be back first thing tomorrow morning."

I nodded in understanding and then yawned, I felt really, really tried and just wanted to curl up and go to sleep, but I needed to ask him something first.

"How do you think Jake found out where I was? He had only met you the once I just don't understand it."

"I must admit that thought disturbed me as well, the minute Rose rang me to tell me what had roughly happened, my second thought was how did he find you?"

I yawned again too tired to concentrate.

"Go to sleep Bella I will still be here when you wake up."

I scooted over on the small hospital bed and gestured with both my hands that he come join me. He took the hint by slipping of his shoes and joining me on the bed. His arms wrapped around me and I laid my sore head on his chest.

"B..I js…do't…un…udetd." I tried to say but I just don't understand, but it came out as a complete garbled mess that even I couldn't understand I was just so very tired and my head was really hurting.

I felt him chuckle at my incoherency.

"We will figure it out when you're conscious and more lucid.

"m…d…."

I meant to say I am conscious and lucid but it came out like a garbled sigh and I felt myself not being able to hold on any longer as I my mind slipped peacefully into a blissful unaware slumber.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes – my left only half opening – I registered the sun shining through the windows, which meant it was morning. My head hurt, and my face even worse than it had done last night.

I titled my head up towards Edwards face – very, very gently so as not to jolt it too much.

"Morning"

"Morning" I whispered back my throat felt scratchy and dry.

"Thirsty?" I nodded and he gently untangled himself from me hopped off the bed and filled a glass full with water from a jug. I swallowed it down greedily and once I had finished Edward refilled the glass and popped to pills into my hand.

"Strong painkillers – Carlisle mentioned that you're head would be extremely tender for the next few days and he prescribed you some painkillers."

I smiled, thanked him and chugged them back as fast as possible – my head really did hurt.

As I set the glass back on the side unit the others came barrelling in, hugging and kissing me. They mentioned that they had come in last night to say good bye but by this time I was fast asleep and they didn't want to disturb me so they quietly left knowing they would see me today.

"You guys must despair of me, you're always taking time off work just for me it makes me feel really guilty, you shouldn't you know."

They looked at each other and burst out laughing, my face grew hot with embarrassment as I wasn't quite sure why they were laughing or what I had said to cause such laughter.

"Bella we don't exactly struggle for money – we do the jobs we do out of enjoyment, (hobbies) and we can afford to take all the time off we need, so please stop worrying. You have nothing; I mean nothing to feel guilty about."

Alice spoke with such strong determination; I just nodded my head in reply.

We chatted on and off all day and the hospital provided meals for them all.

Edward had brought in some clothes and a toothbrush for me from his place so I could change and brush my teeth which made me feel tones better and even my headache seemed to clear – whether that was just due the painkillers though I did not know.

Edward and I were staying with Jasper and Alice for the time being as he hadn't been able to get anyone to fix a new front door on the flat and we couldn't sleep in the flat without one. I was already going to be staying with them when Edward was at work anyway so it seemed to make sense.

I couldn't help but worry though that I was only putting them in danger, Jake had found be once already – not that I knew how – and there was no saying that he wouldn't find me again. The police hadn't even caught him yet which meant he was still out there somewhere.

Edward left for some time that afternoon to do what I wasn't sure but when he returned he had this wry and excited grin on his face making me wonder what he was up to.

Carlisle came in to check on me twice throughout the day, just to see how I was and if he could indeed let me go that evening, and when he came in around 18:00pm he agreed he would let me go as long as I returned if I experienced any problems.

I signed the discharge papers very swiftly, I couldn't wait to leave the place, I hate hospitals which is rather surprising considering I spent so much time in them when I was little due to my clumsiness. Maybe that was why I didn't like hospitals.

We all ended up vacating Alice and Jasper's house watching movies until late that night; when Rose and Emmett left Alice and Jasper showed us to our temporary bedroom and disappeared off into their own bedroom.

After quickly getting ready for bed and taking my painkillers, we both just sat on top of the quilt talking.

"I have a new idea for a book, it's not what I usually write but I think I am going to write about the old lady I told you about Julia and how she met her husband only I think I will name my characters something else and give them children I have this whole idea mapped out in my mind and…"

I looked towards Edward and noticed that he didn't appear to be listening to a word I was saying and he appeared pensive and lost in his own thoughts.

"Edward are you alright?" I asked worried something was wrong.

He simply smiled at me and shook his head.

"You're going to think I'm crazy well I am crazy in love with you. You don't need me to reiterate how long I have been in love with you…."

"Edward what is it? You're really worrying me here."

"I'm worried I'm going to scare you off but I knew form the first time I met you that we were supposed to be together – I denied it but deep down I knew we were meant for each other."

I smiled at him unsure of where all this was going.

He continued…."It's my opinion that from the first second of the second minute you're free to…"

"I'm not explaining this right, you make me insane Bella you're the only person who has ever made me feel so many things at one time and when I'm around you I just… my palms start to sweat and my heart rate increases and I stumble over my words….and I know that you're under a lot of pressure right now with Jake….but last night opened my eyes. When Rose rang to tell me Jake had broke into the house I thought that was it…that he'd maybe killed you….I nearly cried in relief when I found out you were alive….and I don't want to spend another minute in this world without me asking what I want to ask you."

He looked a little green the more he was speaking the more greenish he seemed to turn.

"Edward are you sure you OK? What is it? What's wrong?"

He clambered off the bed and fished about in his pocket for something I was not sure. He then turned his back to me, I didn't know what he was doing but for some unknown reason my heart was in my mouth.

"You can call me insane and crazy and I know this is superfast but deep down I know that this right – it's never felt more right….I want to spend the rest of my life with you Bella….."

"I know that Edward….."

He held his hand up to silence me signalling that he hadn't finished.

"So….Bella Swan….." He stopped.

He then started to crouch down on the floor like he was a tying a shoe lace only he had no shoes on and I followed suit not understanding what was going on.

"Bella…would you stand up?"

"OHHH OK."

I stood up and only then did I realise what he was doing.

"Isabella Swan…..Will you marry me?"

_**AN – Hope everyone liked this chapter and didn't find the whole marriage proposal slightly rushed. Let me know what you think I really do appreciate people who take the time to leave me a review. Thanks. **_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Thank you to Flora73, Klutz4Eternity, cullengirl08, Edwardluver93, ADADancer, gemma loves Edward, ShelbieVogue & Sparklesfantastic69 for taking the time to leave a review. I really am grateful for the support. **_

BPOV

"Isabella Swan…Will you marry me?"

I don't quite know how long I had stood there; just staring at him while he hesitantly held out the most beautiful – due to its simplicity - ring I had ever seen.

I gulped….I couldn't speak my breathing hitched and I started to feel very dizzy.

"Bella you're scaring me over here…..please say something."

"No…."

"No…"

I faltered I wasn't telling him no I was just simply trying to convince myself I hadn't heard him correctly and the ring was just a gift - a gift of love and certainly not an engagement ring because he couldn't want to marry me could he?

"OHHH…..I'm sorry I asked you Bella I've obviously misread the situation….I felt sure you would say yes." He sounded crushed and hurt as he started to put the ring away.

"Say yes to what?" I squeaked.

He stared at me peculiarly – almost like I had in fact grown another head.

"Yes to marrying me….Bella are OK?" He said each word slowly and precisely."

"Yes….I will." I whispered.

He looked at me in confusion with both his brows furrowed.

"Yes of course I will marry you." I repeated clearly and concisely.

"But Bella you just said no."

"I wasn't saying no – well I was but not to you I was just telling myself no. I was trying to convince myself I had heard you wrong."

"Bella…..why would you have heard me wrong?"

"I don't know….I just feel sometimes…..well no all the time that I'm not good enough for you….and you deserve…." I struggled trying to find the right word.

"Better" I finished off quietly.

"Bella….you are my life…..you're everything to me Bella….everything, and if anything it is me who does not deserve you."

"I don't see how that could be, but I am very much yours for as long as you will have me, and I think maybe you should ask me again." I smiled at him encouragingly I cannot believe he thought my answer was no – I know I said no but I didn't think I had said it out-loud. Note to self make sure when you're talking mentally that you are actually talking mentally – like right now.

He held the ring out towards me once again, smiled at me with pure love in his eyes and….

"Isabella Swan, will you marry me?"

"Yes" I screamed while lunging at him with so much force I nearly knocked him over. I was placing soft kisses all over his face while he was trying to get my hand still long enough for him to slip the ring on.

"I love you." He rasped in my ear – it sent shivers all the way down my spine.

"You're beautiful." I whispered.

"Beautiful? Not very masculine Bella…I see myself as more ruggedly handsome…..." He grinned at me his eyes sparkling with humour.

I looked down at my hand gazing at the ring he had given me, his eyes must have followed my gaze because…..

"It was my biological Mother's; it's been in the family for generations."

"Are you sure?...I mean are you sure you want me to have it? It's just so valuable, are you sure you want to give it to me? I…." He interjected me before I could finish my sentence.

"Bella, who better to give it too than the woman I will be spending the rest of my life with….I love you Bella and I can't and refuse to live without you."

"Thank you."

"For what?" He questioned his eyebrows furrowing in puzzlement.

"Thank you for loving me."

"You never have to thank me for that Bella." He stroked my face with his hand; running his thumb across my cheek bone as he let out a stifled yawn.

"You must be tired." I pulled on his hand as I stood up, trying to tug him towards the bed; he quickly stripped himself of all clothing apart from his boxers and sauntered into the en-suite bathroom. I pulled back the duvet and jumped into bed.

I couldn't help but stare at the ring as I was waiting for him to come back from the bathroom – only minutes later did he emerge, I saw him from the corner of my eye as I was still staring at my ring and I don't think he knew I could see him because he was lent against the door frame gazing at me.

"What are you staring at?" I asked him jerking my head to look at him and wincing in pain as it jerked the bumps on my head.

"You, you're beautiful."

"You complement me far too much; one could grow rather a big head."

"You never would, you're far too modest and will never see yourself clearly, but that is one of the things I love about you."

I smiled and bit my lip before patting the empty space next to me declaring….

"Bed….now."

"If you insist" He almost glided over and slipped into bed beside me wrapping me in his strong, warm arms and laying my head on his chest. I drew circular movements on his stomach with my fingers and watched him drift off to sleep.

I lay awake in his arms for hours after just thinking about the events of this week.

In less than a week I had left my abusive fiancé for the man I loved, I had moved in with this man and I had then agreed to marry him. When I said it like that in one sentence it all seemed so incredibly fast but in my heart I knew it was right. I have never in my life felt so ecstatically happy.

I looked towards the bedside clock to see it read 3.06am. My brain was just too full to sleep – all my thoughts of the last forty eight hours were swirling and swirling around in my head, and I felt thirsty.

I managed to wriggle free very carefully of Edward's arms; he stirred for a tiny moment until I kissed his forehead and whispered in his ear….

"Go back to sleep love." It seemed to do the trick he shifted lightly and then his breathing once again evened out as I tip toed out of the bedroom and towards the kitchen.

"HOLY SHIT" I all but jumped six feet in the air when I found Jasper seated at the table nursing what looked to be a mug of hot chocolate.

"Sorry Bella, I didn't mean to startle you. I just couldn't sleep and felt like some hot chocolate. Would you like some?"

"No….I wouldn't want to be a bother….a glass of water will be fine." I whispered in very hushed tones not wanting to wake Edward or Alice.

"Bella….it's not a bother. I would not have asked if it was, now once again would you like some hot chocolate?"

"Yes please….that would be very nice thank you Jasper."

He rose from his seat at the table to make me a cup…I took the seat next to his vacated one as he made it and fiddled with my fingers, thinking about Jake and what would happen if the police didn't in fact catch him. I got so lost in my thoughts I jumped when Jasper placed the mug of chocolate in front of me.

"Thank you"

"You're very welcome Bella. What are you doing up so late?"

"I could ask you the exact same question…..I couldn't sleep too many thoughts swirling around in my brain."

He smiled at me attentively before asking…..

"Would you like to talk about….." He trailed of looking at the hand holding the mug of chocolate to my lips.

"Bella is that…..are you and Edward?..."

"Y…yes" I stammered suddenly unsure of Jasper's reaction to our engagement.

"Bella" His face broke into a huge smile and he leaned across to pull me into a hug – I felt slightly awkward at first as I had never had an awful lot of contact with Jasper but the awkwardness melted away very quickly and I hugged back tightly.

"I am so very happy for you both, after everything you have been through you deserve some happiness." He lightly squeezed my hand in a very brotherly gesture.

"Alice will be unstoppable you know when you tell her, not that she will need telling she will notice the ring quicker than I did…Bella….."

He paused I was unsure of why. I looked towards him and gestured with my head for him to continue.

"I just wanted to know if you were truly OK… I just get the feeling sometimes that when you're with Edward you shrink back from him….like you feel you maybe don't belong with him….that he's maybe out of your league. Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong, it's just I can't help but notice little things like that."

"I don't deserve him." I whispered lightly before I could stop myself.

"He went out with… you met her once I think she worked with Alice and Rose for a while. Tanya Denali….he dated her for a while a few years ago when we all moved to Seattle and Alice was just launching the magazine. Tanya was everything I'm not - tall, blonde, gorgeous, rich, every guys dream. She belongs with Edward so much more than I do, I'm just plain Isabella Swan and I will never be anything else."

"Bella that's not true….you honestly can't believe that. There is no one out there more perfect for Edward than you. Sometimes when you're in the relationship you can't see things clearly….but I can…I see the way Edward looks at he you….he adores you Bella. You don't know what he was like before you re-entered his life…he was miserable all the time."

"He was?" I was shocked the thought had never really occurred to me until now.

"Yes more than you would believe, he was different…..I mean the old Edward was so damned cocky….but he changed roughly about three years ago…..I think it was around the time you stopped speaking to each other…he would never say what happened when asked…but he stopped dating girls and started to care even more about people…..I mean Edward always cared about people…..but….I don't think I explaining this right."

"No you are, I think I know what you mean….I…just can't believe he was a miserable as I was…."

"He loves you Bella….and has done since the day he met you….it just took him rather a long time to admit it…..never doubt that you're perfect for Edward and that together you're faultless."

"Thanks Jasper." I smiled while taking a nice long chug of my chocolate.

"How's Charlie? You haven't spoken about him in a while, have you heard from him lately?" Jasper enquired.

"No….as you know Charlie was the reason I originally went out with Jake and I never told him about…I never told him that Jake…."

"Is a low-life shit who thinks he can treat one of the most beautiful, selfless and sacrificing women I have ever met like a punch bag? I think you should tell Charlie Bella, he deserves the truth, he needs to know."

"I can't do that, if I do then it would jeopardize the friendship he has with Billy and I will not do that to him." Jasper held up both his hands in defeat.

"Alright Bella, but if you decide you do want to tell him and you don't want to do it alone just know every single one of us would drive up to Forks with you." I smiled.

"Thanks Jasper."

I chugged down the rest of my hot chocolate and yawned. I suddenly felt extremely tired and if I was to go to bed now I think I would fall straight to sleep.

"I had better go to bed; I have to be in the Veterinarypractice early tomorrow I have to neuter a dog at 8:30am." He stood from his chair grabbed mine and his cups and placed them on the worktop by the dishwasher.

"Goodnight Jasper"

"Goodnight Darlin' "

I filled a glass with water at the sink and sipped it on my way back to bed. As I snuggled under the covers, Edward's arms wound around my frame and I was asleep as soon as my head felt the pillow.

"_I said I would never let you go Bella." That was Jake's voice, I would know that snarl anywhere but what is he doing here, how did he find me here? _

_I saw a sliver glint from the corner of my eye. It looked to be a knife….._

_He slowly descended towards me and as he approached I saw that it was in fact a knife, he walked very slowly towards me – taunting me. _

"_Jake please don't, you don't want to do this…."_

_I lunged for the bottom of the bed and leaped off of it in one swift motion. Jake lunged after me but I managed to make it out of the bedroom door and that's when I saw them; all of them. _

_Blood was everywhere so much blood._

_Edward was lying there blood marring his beautifully toned stomach. Alice was next to him on the ground curled into a foetal position, her eyes were closed and she was covered in so much blood. _

_Jasper, Rose and Emmett were also strewn along the corridor blood marring each and everyone one of them and there was so much of it; it was all over the floors, the walls and even spattered on the ceiling._

_I turned towards Jake as he held the knife towards me._

"_Marry me Bella?" He whispered as he thrust the knife - hard into my stomach._

_I screamed. _

_I bolted upright in bed; my hair was tangled and plastered to my forehead with sweat and my head was excruciatingly painful; it felt like little men had grabbed pick axes and were hammering my skull. _

_I slowly registered that I was not alone – someone was massaging my arm._

"_Edward?"_

"_No Bella." My heat thudded widely in my chest._

"_Jake" I whispered. _

"_You belong to me Bella."_

"_NO…..NO…..NO…." I whimpered over and over again._

"Bella….Bella….Bella."

I bolted upright - not expecting Edward to be hovering slightly over me – and collided my head with his; they smacked together with a resounding thud and my already throbbing head flamed in pain.

"Bella, it was just a dream, are you OK?" Edward's hands cupped my face and he kissed my forehead I presume in an attempt to calm me down and make me feel better and to some degree it did work.

I don't know why I burst into tears - it was really quite pathetic but I did, and when the dam had broken it just kept flooding. I couldn't stop I was hiccupping and sucking in huge gasps of air.

Edward's arms had encircled me the minute I had began to cry, his hands were rubbing up and down my back and he kept kissing my hair and the top of my head, while telling me it was OK and I was OK.

But it wasn't OK what if Jake really did something to hurt any of them; I would never forgive myself I loved them too much, and I couldn't even think about what would happen if anything happened to Edward – my heart ached just thinking about it.

The more I thought about what Jake could do the more I started to cry; I just couldn't stop crying. I wanted Jake gone from my life, I wanted to able to feel safe and most of all I wanted to ensure the safety of Edward, Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmett.

I must have been crying really loudly because there was a knock on the bedroom door…..

"Is everything alright, we heard…Bella what's wrong." She sounded so concerned.

"I think she was having a really bad nightmare and when she woke up she just started to cry." Edward sounded at a loss of what to do; his voice was also laced with the upmost concern.

"I will give you a few minutes to calm her down….." Alice whispered while shutting the door so that it clicked.

I sucked in a huge gulp of air, trying to stop my crying as if my head didn't hurt enough as it was it hurt even more now after that little breakdown.

"I'm OK." I said as steadily as I could while pulling away from Edward's embrace so I could see his face.

"Are you sure?" He looked really concerned for me, so concerned I felt guilty for behaving like I had.

"I think so, the dream just caught me off guard and it all felt so real, I'm so sorry we both should be happy this morning we just got engaged and here I am bawling my eyes out.

"Bella you don't need to apologize." He wiped away my tear tracks with his thumbs being very delicate towards the bruises marring my face.

"Would you like to talk about the dream that upset you so much?"

"Jake was there and he hurt you, all of you and I'm just so worried that it's really going to happen and if it does it will all be my fault….."

"Bella" Edward swiftly interrupted me.

"If anything happened to any of us at the hands of Jacob Black it would be none other but Jacob Black's fault. But nothing is going to happen to us Bella it was just a bad dream."

He stroked my face gently and it was then I realised how tired I still was – not that I could go back to sleep after the dream I had just awoke from.

"What time is it?" I asked Edward quietly he shifted his arm slightly so he could see his watch.

"7:00am."

I nodded I hadn't been asleep that long so it was no wonder I was still tired. Edward's stomach rumbled as I was debating how long I had been asleep. I smirked.

"We had better get you some breakfast, mind if I use the bathroom first?" My voice sound horse and raw from crying.

"No I don't mind at all, as long as you're alright now?"

I nodded my head and kissed his cheek while heading to the bathroom.

Once inside I decided to brave a look in the mirror. I almost wished I hadn't of done I looked an absolute mess. My hair was stuck up in all angles as it was slightly damp with sweat. My eyes were really bloodshot and red rimmed from crying and my lips were bright pink. I looked like the bride of Frankenstein with the combination of that and the bruised side of my face.

When I emerged a few minutes later Edward had already left for the kitchen – he must have been hungry.

I quickly got dressed and when I emerged into the kitchen I found him sat at the table with the biggest plate of pancakes I had ever seen. He looked up at me in concern and studied my face for a moment.

"You OK?" He mouthed.

I simply nodded, smiling slightly at him and took a seat next to him. That is one huge plate of pancakes."

"I know but I'm a growing boy and Alice makes the best pancakes ever."

I laughed at his growing boy statement as Alice asked me what I would like for breakfast. I tried to insist I could make my own but she wouldn't let me, and in the end I let her make me a piece of toast with some jam on.

Jasper leaned across the table….

"You should know by now that my fiancé always gets her way."

"Trust me I have most defiantly learnt that." I answered back as he smiled at me.

Alice sat down a few moments later with a plate of pancakes for herself and my piece of toast, as I moved my arm out to take my plate from her hands she grabbed my hand rather roughly.

"OHHH MY GOD" She screamed.

"Bella does this mean…" she gestured to the ring on my finger.

"Does this mean what I think it means? Have you proposed?" She asked Edward.

"Yes I have." Edward replied with a smile from one side of his face too the other.

Her face broke out into a huge smile and she squealed for joy.

"I wouldn't have anyone but you to be my sister in law, you're already my sister. OHH this is so exciting I can't wait to take you shopping for a dress….."

"I told you she would notice the ring pretty fast." Jasper stated from the side of her.

Alice turned her head towards him with a look of pure astonishment on her face.

"You….you knew?"

"Yes I knew, Bella and I had a mug of hot chocolate in the early hours of this morning and I spotted the ring."

Alice's mouth hung agape, and her eyebrows were raised.

"You…knew and you didn't tell me….ohhh Jasper I despair." She squealed while hitting him twice in the chest, before turning her attention back on me.

"When will the wedding be and how many guests…..ohhh there is so much to do…"

"Alice, will you stop bouncing up and down and eat your pancakes. Bella and I haven't had time to discuss wedding proceedings of yet….I only proposed last night after courting her for all of three days….therefore we haven't had time to consider anything." Edward stepped in before I could answer her.

I looked over to see Jasper shaking with laughter and hiding his mouth behind his hand. Alice turned her head towards him with raised eyebrows while he fake coughed. She slapped his back thumping heavily with her fist.

"What time are you leaving for work?" I directed the question at Alice.

"9:00am, Rose will meet me here."

I nodded in response…before turning my head in Edward's direction.

"What are we doing today? I mean if you are busy I can entertain myself….."

"Bella" He smirked at my rambling before continuing.

"We are going to see Esme and Carlisle. Esme has been beside herself with worry every since the incident with Jake, and Carlisle isn't at the hospital today….so we can go over after breakfast and spend the day with them."

"That would be lovely….I would love to see Esme again."

Alice interrupted me before I could say anything else.

"OK back to the wedding, when would you like to go shopping for a wedding dress? Because I cannot wait….."

"Alice…stop, we will go shopping for your maid of honour dress…but I already know what I want to wear."

"What are you….." She gasped…..

"You said maid of honour….maid of honour….you want me to be your maid of honour?"

"Of course I do….I wouldn't have anyone else….apart from Rose of course but I can't have both of you."

She beamed at me and lunged across the table pulling me into a rather awkward – due to the table in between us – hug.

"Alice pancakes – eat now." Jasper ordered Alice as if she was a petulant five year old.

"What will you be wearing?….Do you already have a dress?"

"Yes it was my Grandmother's…..Renee never liked it and therefore never wore it herself she claimed it was too old fashioned….but I think it's beautiful. It's made from a silk parachute from the Second World War. Parachutes were made from a thick silk and my Grandmother fell in love with an airman. She made the dress herself…..she was a fantastic seamstress."

"Where is the dress?" That was the question I did not want Alice to ask.

"Renee has it." I replied with unease.

Alice and Edward picked up on my uneasiness…

"Is that a problem?" They both asked together before smiling at each other at the fact that they had spoke in synchronization.

"Renee and I haven't spoke in a while…we had an argument in which she was more than right but I refused to listen to her – out of fear and not wanting to disappoint Charlie."

Alice, Edward and Jasper all looked intrigued at what I was telling them, so I carried on talking…..

"Well when Jake asked me to marry him I wanted to wear the dress… so I called Renee and asked her for it but she refused to give it to me."

"Why." Jasper asked the question but I could see they were all dying to know.

"She claimed – and she was right – that I didn't love Jake…..She said I was with him just to please Charlie and she didn't support my decision to marry him." I yawned involuntary.

"Not much got past Renee, she knew I wasn't over you." I looked towards Edward.

"And she said that to marry somebody that wasn't you that I would be settling….plus the fact that she really didn't like him."

"When was the last time you spoke to her?" Alice asked.

"Nearly a year ago….I miss her like crazy but I am so ashamed….all this time and she was right about Jake."

"She's your Mother, just call her and explain?" Alice whispered.

"I can't….I just feel so ashamed…I said some really mean and nasty things that day and if I call her now it will look like it is all just about the dress."

"Which it is" Jasper smirked.

"No it's not…..I have wanted to just pick up the phone ever since the argument but I just bottled it every time I tried. And Jake wasn't much help, he would always go on about how much he hated my Mother and if I had any respect for him then I wouldn't call her because she didn't like him and he knew it."

"Call her, she is your Mum - she will forgive you." Alice patted my hand.

We ate the rest of breakfast in silence and Alice and Jasper both left for work not long after. Rose popped her head into say hello and was ecstatic when Alice told her about the engagement – Rose will be bridesmaid. After they had left, the house seemed eerily quiet with just Edward and I.

"I am going to go and jump in the shower before we go and see Carlisle and Esme." I told Edward standing and up and pushing my chair in under the table.

"Need any help with that?" Edward asked while tickling my sides.

I am extremely ticklish and couldn't help the fits of giggles that erupted from my mouth.

"You…know what….. I think I just might." I managed to say in between giggles.

"Race you to the shower?" I asked Edward laughing and already taking off with him on my heels laughing with me.

_**AN – Please leave a review letting me know what you think, I would be so grateful I love hearing from my readers.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**A huge thank you to the fantastic people who took the time to review - ADADancer, EdwardLuver93, vampiregurl, gemma loves edward, XxtwerdbethxX and ShelbieVogue. **_

BPOV

The drive over to Esme and Carlisle's was peaceful. Edward held my hand for the entire drive and hummed softly to the radio. The windows were rolled down letting in a gentle breeze which lightly blew strands of my hair around my face.

I couldn't help but feel slightly nervous at the prospect of telling Esme and Carlisle of our engagement; it wasn't necessarily that I thought they wouldn't approve I just hoped they wouldn't feel that Edward and I were taking things far too quickly.

Edward had called them this morning while I was getting dressed after showering together; to let them know we would soon be on our way. I heard Edward discretely whispering on the phone, I couldn't hear a word he was saying and it secretly puzzled me as to what it could be about.

When Edward pulled into the long gravel drive my thoughts were forgotten and my nerves became even more frazzled. The house was absolutely beautiful; trees, bushes and flowers encircled the entire breadth of the extensive driveway, and the house itself took my breath away. It was a massive country home which – due to the sheer grandness and splendour - looked like it had been picked from a Jane Austen novel.

"Bella"

Edward was stood on the passenger side of the door – holding it open for me. I had been so lost in the complete magnificence of the house I had not even noticed the fact that the car had come to a stop, that Edward had released my hand or that my car door had been opened.

I slowly unbuckled my seatbelt with shaky fingers. The Cullen's had always been considerably wealthy; I just seemed to have no idea how wealthy, and even though I knew Esme and Carlisle very well, the amount of wealth they in fact did have had never stood out in Forks.

But this house most certainly stood out and I felt even more unworthy and undeserving of Edward's love and devotion in that moment than I had felt since the night he declared his love for me.

"Hey," His hands softly cupped my cheeks as I stepped away from Edward's Volvo.

"Are you alright?"

I whimpered…while doing my best to look down at my appearance….which was rather awkward with his hands holding my face.

"Maybe we should go…..I don't really think a house as beautiful as this is ready for someone like me….."

"Someone like you…Bella I understand you always had very low self esteem and Jacob will have done nothing to help you gain any confidence but you need to know that you are perfect and I will spend the rest of my life telling you how perfect you are." He paused to kiss my nose.

"The house is nothing more than a house…yes it's a very pleasant looking house…..but a house nonetheless. You are beautiful Bella, not this house."

I smiled shyly at being told I was beautiful and I could feel my cheeks flaming a very bright red. A few days ago I would have silently cursed myself and my blush but since Edward had told me how attractive and endearing it was I felt myself not hating it quite so much.

"Bella….Edward…..what are you both doing standing in the drive?" Esme questioned in a very loving tone, as she walked towards us.

Edward dropped his hands from the side of my face so Esme could pull me into a very tender embrace. She kissed my forehead and then inspected the side of my face grimacing while she angled it towards the light.

"You look tired my dear….is everything alright? Are you sleeping well enough?" She looked so concerned about me that I felt I needed to reassure her I was OK immediately.

"I'm fine….really I just couldn't sleep last night…..couldn't stop thinking."

She studied me for a long moment before nodding her head and pulling me by the hand inside the house with Edward trailing along behind me.

Carlisle greeted us at the door and patted my shoulder as Esme pulled me straight past him and Edward chuckled at what I presumed her eagerness to drag me inside the house and sit me down.

"How are you Bella? I want the truth." She whispered while sitting down on the sofa and pulling me down next to her.

"I'm fine" It was the first answer which sprung to my head; the answer I give every time someone asks me how are you?

"Fine, isn't a feeling Bella and after everything you have been through lately – which Alice and Emmett have been informing me – I hardly doubt your fine. So once again Bella how are you?"

"I'm fi….." I was in fact about to say I'm fine yet again but I decided against it as Esme, Carlisle and Edward raised their eyebrows at me.

"I'm worried about the fact that the police haven't found Jake yet and the damage he has caused in Edward's flat." I think Edward was about to open his mouth to say something but I carried on talking before he could….

"But I am happy Edward gave me the courage to leave him…and be with the man I love."

Esme smiled sweetly at me before I continued…

"I want you to know I love your son very much and last night he…..Edward….."

I was trying to tell her that Edward had proposed and we were now engaged as I wanted to divert the attention of how I was doing on to another topic, only I couldn't seem to form the words. I was beyond nervous at the fact that it had happened all so fast….maybe Esme and Carlisle would think it had happened too fast. Edward seemingly read my mind though and came to my rescue.

"Bella and I are engaged….I proposed last night….I know its fast and we have been together only a matter of days. But I just couldn't help myself I just had to tell her what she meant to me after what had happened with Jacob and I have to spend the rest of my life with her; so I can tell her everyday how perfect she is and how much I love her. I know that doesn't sound very masculine but…" Carlisle interjected him before he could continue.

"Not many men are very masculine when it comes to the woman they love Edward….Esme had me wrapped around her little finger when I first fell in love with her….I used to chase after her like a love sick puppy. You see Edward; I found it incredibly hard to get your Mother to agree to go out with me." He laughed at I assumed a memory.

Esme grinned at her husband before turning to me; her smile even brighter than before. She lunged towards me and wrapped me into a tight hug.

"I'm so glad he found such a wonderful woman, I wouldn't want anyone but you as a daughter in law…..Have you told Charlie?" I shook my head knowing she would feel my answer against her shoulder.

"Charlie will be thrilled." She whispered in my ear so Carlisle and Edward wouldn't have heard her.

'Charlie will be thrilled' seemed to burst my bubble because the truth is I didn't think Charlie would be thrilled. Charlie had never really liked Edward, even when we had been just simply been friends. Charlie knew the feelings I harboured for Edward and he felt that Edward did nothing more than use me and play around with my feelings.

Esme slowly retracted her arms from around my frame, bounced off the sofa and ran over to Edward hugging him while trying to place kisses all over his head, ignoring his vain attempts to escape.

Carlisle laughed from the chair he was vacating. "Let the man breathe Esme."

I can't help it I'm just so excited; all three of our children are settling down…..." Esme looked at the floor seemingly pondering something.

"WOW" She whispered not moments later. "When I say it like that it makes me sound so old."

"Yet you don't look a day over twenty five Mom." Edward cheekily grinned at her.

"You have been spending far too much time around your Father….." She turned towards me before continuing…..

"You really want to watch him Bella, he's like Carlisle, and thinks flattery will get him everywhere."

I smiled up at her knowing exactly what she meant, the Cullen men were most certainly charmers – even Emmett when he really wanted to, if he weren't hungry that was because if he was hungry flattery would be the last thing on his mind.

"Have you discussed where and when the wedding will be?" Esme questioned her head flitting from me to Edward.

Edward looked at me with a hint of amusement. "Mom, I only asked her to marry me last night we haven't really had much time to discuss anything."

Once Esme had asked whether we had thought about where the wedding would be my mind reeled at the possibility of having here at Esme and Carlisle's beautiful home. I didn't want a huge wedding and I certainly didn't want a church wedding, but to be able to have it here would be absolutely perfect.

"I was…..err….I was wondering…you wouldn't have to agree…but…I was wondering….."

I looked towards Edward hesitantly – I didn't want to suggest something that he wouldn't be happy with and I was unsure of how he would feel about having the wedding here. Not to mention the fact that Esme and Carlisle probably didn't need the added pressure of having to accommodate our wedding.

I shouldn't have said anything but I had started now and I couldn't think quickly enough on my feet to ask something else.

Edward, Carlisle and Esme were all staring at me waiting for me to continue my stuttering question…..I looked down at my shoes; Jake had really frazzled my nerves if I was even the slightest bit nervous I would stammer and stutter my way through what I was trying to say.

Maybe I had agreed to marry Edward far too hastily….I was still a nervous wreck….Edward deserved someone who could speak fluently….who wasn't afraid to say what they had to say without taking ages to stutter the sentence out. I know I shouldn't keep doing this to myself, keep telling myself that I'm not good enough for him but I can't help what I feel….and ever since being with Jake I feel so God damn useless, not worthy of anyone or anything good.

I looked back up towards Edward; he was smiling encouragingly, with a hint of underlying concern gracing his features. But most off all he looked at me full of love and in that moment I knew I had to marry him because for some insane reason he loved me as much as I loved him and even though we were moving fast - flying past bases – it was what we both needed, we had waited far too long to….. I stopped my mental rant….I had better continue what I was asking or they would think me even more retarded.

"I was wondering…if it would be…at all possible….and of course if it is what Edward wants." I stopped and started again…

"I was wondering if it would be possible to have the wedding and the wedding reception here."

"I understand if you wouldn't want to." I continued looking at Edward before I turned my head towards Esme.

"And I understand if it would be too much for both you and Carlisle but…..it doesn't matter it was a crazy idea anyway."

"Bella, I think having the wedding here would be perfect." Both Esme and Edward uttered at exactly the same time before looking at each other grinning at the fact they had said the same thing at the same time.

"I love the idea and just so you know I really don't mind where we have the wedding as long as it's you I'm marrying."

"Thanks" I was about to reach over and lock my lips with his but I thought better of it – I wouldn't want to embarrass his parents. I think he could see my hesitance as he sat next to me on the sofa – where Esme previously sat – and curled his arm around my frame pulling me close to him. It meant so much more than kissing him as it made me feel safe; tucked tightly into his body. It was almost as if he felt the need to touch me just as I felt the need to touch him.

"Are you ready to go Edward?" Carlisle suddenly asked from the side of us.

"You're going somewhere?" I questioned looking at Edward.

"Yeah Carlisle and I have a few errands to run, we are just going to nip out for a little while – we will be no more than an hour or two and it will give you and Esme a chance to catch up."

He rose from the sofa and bent down to kiss the top of my head.

"Love you." He breathed but he was out of the door before I could say it back so I shouted after him….. "Love you too."

I turned my head from the door to see Carlisle tenderly kiss Esme. It was nice to see such a display of affection from two people who had been married many years, nice to see that some love never dies, fades or weakens with time and Esme and Carlisle were pure examples of this.

"Those two are up to something, I simply don't trust them." Esme stated once they had left the room. I simply smiled at her before replying…..

"I must admit, it all seems rather suspicious." She looked to be pondering that for a moment before she shook herself from her own revere.

"I haven't even made you a drink yet I was so excited to see you. Come through to the kitchen and we will have a coffee."

She led me through the house towards the kitchen; I didn't think this house could get any bigger but every corner we turned and every room we passed was bigger than the last.

Esme brought me into the kitchen and we spent the next hour talking over our coffee, she told me stories of when Edward, Emmett and Alice were young - before I moved to Forks. We talked about Jake and the torment he had put me through these past couple of years. It was nice being able to tell her things, things I hadn't told anyone. She treated me like a daughter she loved and trusted and that in itself made me feel whole.

I was so lost in conversation I hadn't even noticed how much time had passed until Edward and Carlisle walked through the door. Edward headed straight towards me after placing two packages on the table – one package was rather large and the other package was rather small.

He wrapped his arms around me kissing my forehead. "I have a present for you…..well two presents for you." I stared at him dumbfound.

"But it's not even my birthday…..you didn't have to get me anything…."

"No I know I didn't have to get you anything but I wanted to, now before I present them to you I am going to explain my reasoning behind the fairly large package."

"Last night before I proposed to you, you were talking about a writing a new novel, you even mentioned that you had the whole story mapped out….you probably thought that I wasn't listening but I was - I listen to everything you say - and I thought this would be of assistance to you for writing your novel."

He placed the box in my lap and Esme leaned forward with intrigue – she obviously didn't know what it was either.

I slowly opened the box; giving myself a paper-cut in the process, Esme handed me a plaster and after sticking it on my finger she passed me a pair of scissors so I could easily cut the tape without further injury.

I wasn't sure what to expect and when I first saw the laptop and I certainly wasn't sure what to think. But the more I stared at it the more I realised how thoughtful Edward was being. It was hard having to write a novel by hand on paper and a laptop would certainly make it easier.

I was just worried about the expense; he shouldn't spend money on me, he had spent an awful lot on me lately and it made me feel even more inferior towards him.

I smiled shyly at him before I stood on my top toes to whisper my thanks while pecking his cheek.

"You really shouldn't have but thank you very much." I whispered in his ear before I pulled away.

"You are very welcome, but that's not the only present I have for you." I think my face must have flamed with the embarrassment of another gift because he chuckled, kissed my cheek and once again told me how much he loved my blush to which I blushed even more.

He picked up the small box off the table and placed it in my hands. Esme walked over towards us asking us if we would like a minute alone…..

Not at all Esme, it is your house." I replied before I ripped open the wrapping and opened the box. Inside was a gold heart shaped locket with a small diamond in the centre. I turned the locket over in my fingers to find an inscription on the back…..

'Bella…my heart is yours….always…love Edward.'

"Edward, thank you….I don't know what else to say…..it's beautiful and thank you doesn't seem enough but….."

He cut me off by kissing my lips, I felt a little embarrassed with his parents there so I pulled away pretty quickly and asked him to fasten the locket. I patted it to my chest and thanked him again.

Esme smiled at me from across the kitchen table before turning to Carlisle's smirking face…..

"You're up to something; I can see it in your eyes. And you…" She turned to look at Edward… "You're in on it…whatever it is." She frowned in puzzlement while Carlisle feigned shock and surprise.

"Esme, what could we possibly be up to?" Carlisle's eyes sparkled like a little boy on Christmas morning.

"Don't look at me like that Carlisle Cullen, you know I hate surprises."

"I am not looking at you like anything and I don't care if you hate surprises or not I'm not telling you anything." He then grimaced as he realised he had said too much.

"Ahhh so there is something to tell….what are you up to?"

Edward smirked down at me while she continued to pester poor Carlisle. He reached down to whisper in my ear so his Mother and Father couldn't hear him….

"It's their anniversary next week, Carlisle has bought her something rather special and he asked for my help…."

We excused ourselves for a minute as Esme was still questioning Carlisle.

"I love the way your parents are with each other, it's lovely to see that they are still so much in love after years of marriage."

"I agree." He whispered kissing my hair.

Edward led me to a second living room which harboured a piano; he sat down on the piano stool and pulled me down next to him. I watched while he played a tune I had never heard and we sat there for a long time – I loved watching him play.

"I've never heard that one." I told him once he had stopped playing.

"No I know. I have never played it before."

"You just made it up, on the spot?" I questioned disbelieving.

"Yep, you must be my muse Isabella Swan – you inspire me."

He smirked at me before kissing me. He angled his body towards mine and I found myself crawling onto his lap while wrapping my legs around his waist – straddling him. He proceeded to kiss my neck and shoulders before kissing my lips again.

Esme and Carlisle….I pulled away quickly remembering we were certainly not alone and this wasn't our house. I untangled my legs from his waist and planted myself firmly at the side of him on the piano stool.

My hands found their way to my locket and I felt the need to thank him again.

"Thank you, for the locket…..I feel guilty taking it off you." I admitted solemnly.

"Why ever should you feel guilty Bella?" He looked puzzled.

"Because it's a lot of money – money you shouldn't be spending on me no matter how much you have. Not to mention the fact that I have nothing to give back to you."

"Bella, you give me everything by simply breathing."

I felt my cheeks hot up and flame red – if I had a dollar for every time I blushed I would be a millionaire by now.

He smiled and brought his hand up towards my cheek. I needed to change the subject in hope that my cheeks would cool down so I asked him the question that had been on my mind all day.

"Do you think you could come with me to see Charlie? I asked him unsure of his answer.

"Of course I will Bella; I had already planned on going up this weekend. Carlisle and Esme still own the house in Forks so Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper are coming to. I asked Alice and Jasper during breakfast this morning and Jasper mentioned he had already told you we were willing to go with you for support."

"He will be difficult about the whole thing you know? We never have seen eye to eye especially over you. I don't want him to cause any trouble between us."

"Bella, there is nothing he could do or say….."

I cut him off…. "You don't know him like I do; he's manipulative and likes to have his own way. He won't be happy that I have left Jacob."

"He will be damned happy you have left him when you tell him what has been going on….what Jacob has been doing."

"I don't even know if it's worth telling him, he always thought of Jacob as the son he never had, he probably won't even believe me…..in his eyes Jacob could do no wrong." I finished off with a hint of bitterness. I hated feeling like I came second to a boy which wasn't even his own.

I think Edward was about to say something when Esme popped her head in the door and asked us both if we were ready for some lunch. We both nodded our heads vigorously, I didn't know about Edward but I was starving.

We followed Esme back into the kitchen and I helped her prepare the lunch much to Esme's constant protests, to which I ignored. I liked helping out it made me feel useful and I hated being waited on.

Esme continued to jabber Edward and Carlisle with questions about what they were up to all through lunch and for the rest of the afternoon amongst chatting about other things mainly the wedding.

Edward and I were just getting ready to leave; Esme was hugging and kissing me telling me she wanted to see me again soon when Edward's mobile rang.

He stepped out of the room to take the call and came flying back through the door not moments later. His face held an array of emotion; anger, frustration, hurt, devastation and even a touch of relief.

"Edward, what's the matter, what's wrong?" I asked him worriedly.

"We have to go now. Mom, Dad I'm sorry we really have to leave now, I will call you later to let you know what's going on." He didn't give me chance to say goodbye just flew us out of the house and ran to the car.

"Edward, what is it? What's wrong? Has something happened? You're scaring me."

"That was Emmett on the phone; he was driving through our street on his way home from work when he noticed two fire engines and two police vehicles, so naturally he stopped to have a look." He paused…..

I had this churning feeling in the pit of my stomach I don't think I wanted to know anymore.

"The flat caught fire Bella. Emmett said it looked unsalvageable." His expression looked pained and we rode the rest of the way in silence neither of us knowing what to quite expect when we got there.

The minute we arrived, Emmett was at the car in an instant and as I tumbled out the car he started talking at fast speed….

"There will have to be a full investigation but the fire department found an empty petrol can outside the house, it looks like the fire was started purposely – arson. I think we all know who could have done this."

Emmett's words repeated themselves over and over in my head – 'It looks like the fire was started purposely – arson. I think we all know who could have done this.' We did all know the only person who could have done this - Jacob….My head started to reel and I felt sick.

What if Edward had been in the house? What if we hadn't been at Esme and Carlisle's? He could have killed us both….why would he do this? My chest started to tighten and I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"Bella…Bella." I vaguely heard my name being called by both Emmett and Edward but the only thought that registered in my mind was that this was my fault…all of it…Edward had lost his home all because of me. Today had been perfect in every way and It had yet again been spoiled by me…..I would never be free of Jacob….he would never give up.

"Bella" I felt hands on the side of my face but I didn't have time to register who they belonged to as dots clouded my vision and I slipped into nothing but darkness.

_**AN – Hope everyone liked the chapter, please review and let me know whether you loved or hated it and I will try to update soon. Thanks.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Thanks to the awesome people that reviewed the last chapter: Flora73, ADADancer, gemma loves edward, vampiregurl, cullengirl08, heartcorejasmin and Klutz4Eternity. Thanks for the support guys I read and appreciate every single review. **_

_**I'm really not quite sure about how this chapter worked out – every time I started to write the chapter I would delete it and start it all over again, so I would appreciate it if people could let me know what they thought and whether it turned out OK.**_

EPOV

I heard what Emmett was saying and I was processing it in my mind, but all I could concentrate on was Bella. She had turned deathly pale – Bella was of very pale complexion to begin with – and was sucking in large gasps of air almost as if she couldn't breathe.

I was suddenly very concerned for Bella and the fire was just a minor incident in the back of my mind as I walked towards her calling her name. I glanced quickly towards Emmett he looked as worried as I did.

"Bella….Bella" Both myself and Emmett tried to get her attention but she just looked panicked and we couldn't seem to reach her.

"Bella" I tried again and cupped her cheeks with both my hands to try and get her to look at me but it was far too late her eyes unfocused, then shut closed and she went limp in my arms.

After making sure she didn't hit the ground I lifted her into my arms - with one arm under her back and the other holding the back of her legs behind her knees - and held her tightly against my chest…..even though I rationalised with myself that she had just fainted due to the shock, I couldn't stop the worry I felt for her build in the pit of my stomach.

"Mr Cullen" A police officer asked as he approached me.

"Yes." I answered really not wanting to deal with this right now….I understood my house had been burnt down to the ground and I also understood the seriousness of the situation, but at that moment my only concern was for Bella and nothing else.

"I believe you are the owner of the house which has…." He broke off gesturing towards the burnt house which was crawling with firemen and police officers - it was absolutely chaotic.

"Is that correct?" Couldn't he see I was a little busy right now?

"Yes, that is correct, but I'm a little preoccupied right now couldn't we do this another time." I asked him gesturing towards the beautiful girl in my arms who hadn't yet regained consciousness.

"I am sorry Sir but I really do need to speak to you, does the girl need a medic?" He asked showing little to no compassion or concern.

"No, I don't think so; the shock was just a little too much." I spoke between clenched teeth. He was really starting to grate my nerves; all I wanted to do was to make sure Bella was OK and he wouldn't even let me do that.

"It's alright Edward, talk to the officer and I'll take Bella to the car and sit with her until she comes round." Emmett smiled at me and opened his arms out for me to hand her over to him.

I didn't want to hand her over to Emmett…I wanted to take care of her myself and I think my reluctance showed on my face because Emmett continued to reassure me.

"I will look after her Edward; you can trust me to take care of her."

I finally relented when I heard the police officer huffing and puffing behind me – inpatient bastard.

I carefully placed her in Emmett's arms and kissed her forehead; to which Emmett chuckled.

"Not a word" I gritted my teeth and glared at him; I really wasn't in the mood for his jokes or jibes about how whipped I was over Bella. I was worried and concerned and I wanted to be the one to sit with her until she came round.

"Mr Cullen" This police officer was continuing to express his impatience over how long I was taking.

How dare he; my house had been set a light, I was worried over Bella and all he seemed to care about was asking his questions so he could go home for his evening meal.

I nodded towards Emmett and then followed the officer towards his car while Emmett took care of Bella.

BPOV

I groaned….moving my head slightly from side to side; I felt dizzy and nauseous. It took me a moment to register what had happened and where I was. Visiting Esme and Carlisle….leaving their house abruptly…the fire…..arson.

I shot up as everything that had happened flooded back to me, I didn't however realise I was in the backseat of a car and the only reason my head didn't collide with the roof of the car was because Emmett – who's thigh I must have been using as I pillow – reached out his arms at an amazingly fast speed and held my head and shoulders in place.

"Easy there Bells, I really don't want you hitting your head. I promised Edward I would take good care of you while he spoke with the police officer and I would rather not risk getting my butt kicked because he came back to find you had more injury's then what he had left you with."

He reached across and eased my legs off the seat to the floor of the car while sitting me in an upright position; leaning my head back against the head rest.

"How are you feeling?" He sounded concerned and I hated that I had made him and Edward worry.

"I'm fine" I responded automatically. He sceptically raised his eyebrow at me but said nothing.

The truth was I really wasn't fine, I was out of my mind with fear, worry and guilt of what had happened.

If it had been Jacob which had set fire to Edward's house – which there was no one else it could be – then who knew what his limits were. Jake didn't know we weren't there; we could have been and if we had of been we would most likely be dead now.

I didn't want anyone else to get hurt because of me I hated that I was causing this, that I was the reason he was doing this, it was my fault, it was all my fault. "It was my fault."

Emmett sharply turned to look at me and it was then that I realised I had accidently said 'it was my fault' out-loud.

"What's your fault Bella? The fire?" Emmett questioned he looked a little angry and frustrated. I merely nodded my head not trusting my voice.

"I don't care if I have to repeat this until I'm blue in the face to make you believe me…..but this was not your fault Bella. This was Jacob Black's fault and I swear to God when not if when I get my hands on him I will make him wish he had never been born. I hate what he's done to you and I hate what torture he is still putting you through."

He slammed his huge fist against the back of the seat breathing slowly and deeply, and nothing was said for a moment or two, until I decided to admit how scared I was.

"I'm scared Emmett….I….if Jacob is capable of this he is just about capable of anything and I'm scared. He's unpredictable and dangerous….starting a fire is by far the worst thing he has ever done….he could have killed somebody." I didn't want to cry I was trying my best not to cry – it made me feel weak and pathetic. I couldn't however stop the few traitor tears from running down my cheek.

"Bells, don't cry….we will sort it out…it will be OK….the police will find him."

"You don't know that." I couldn't hold back any longer and I really started to sob. "It isn't fair I hate him….I hate Jacob and I hate my Father for forcing us together. I'm tired of it; I'm tired of being a pawn on Jacob's chess board."

"Bells…." That was all Emmett said before he reached over and wrapped his arms around me. He stroked my back and my hair and kept telling me it would be alright.

After I had finally managed to gain control of my tears, I pulled away from his grasp and stared at him sadly. "I'm sorry that I cried on you."

"Why are you apologizing? My sister needed a hug and a shoulder to cry on and I provided."

I nodded at him slowly…..I couldn't keep doing this to them….if I left, it would make everyone's lives so much easier. Jacob would have no reason to hurt them with me gone. I didn't want to go but sometimes we have to make sacrifices for the ones we love.

"Em…I really don't want to….I love him more than life itself but….do you think that….that." He looked at me expectantly wondering what I was trying to say.

"That….maybe...it would make Edward's and his family's life easier….if…I…if I left….it's just that I'm causing all this upset…and…." I stopped talking Emmett looked angry – I mean he looked really angry, his fists were clenching and he appeared to be taking slow deep breaths.

He turned towards me and grabbed me by the shoulders. "Don't you ever….ever say anything like that to me again….trust me it wouldn't make anyone's life easier….it would make everything so much worse…."

"Edward he doesn't function without you….trust me we found that out these past few years…if you left Bella it would most certainly destroy him…he just got you back…and that's not including what it would do to us. To Rose, Alice, Jasper and I….it would even break Esme and Carlisle's hearts."

His hands shook my shoulders lightly in an attempt to enforce his words. "You can't leave Bella….you just can't…we love you…all of us…how do you think I would feel if Alice walked out on us….she's my sister just like you are….so please stop that train of thought….I don't want to hear it again. Do you understand me?"

I nodded a little shocked at his outburst but kind of glad – I know that's selfish of me but no one could have any idea of how it felt to feel that loved by such amazing and loving people.

"I want to hear you say you understand Bella."

He was serious; he only ever called me Bella when he was deadly serious. At any other time he would just call me Bells – there wasn't much difference between the two names, only a letter but that one letter determined whether he was just simply talking to or comforting me. Or whether he was deadly serious and he needed me to carefully listen to what he had to say.

"I understand." I whispered looking down at my feet, feeling slightly ashamed of what I had in fact just suggested to Emmett.

"Hey" He lifted his hand to tilt my chin towards him…. "I didn't mean to be blunt or harsh with you Bella but you need to know what you mean to all of us…..you need to know that bolting from our lives isn't the answer and you also need to know that Edward would never stop looking for you….he would chase you to the other side of the world and back if he had to."

He gave my hand an affectionate squeeze and inclined his head towards the car window.

The car door suddenly opened and I spun around to see Edward stood there looking at me with worry, concern etched on his features.

"Are you alright?" I nodded before bolting out the back seat and lunging into his arms.

I pounced on him with such force and such speed I almost knocked him flying backwards onto the pavement, but he managed to keep his feet firmly on the ground.

"I love you and I'm so sorry….I never meant any of this to happen." I clung to him with my arms fastened tightly around his neck, while I whispered into his ear.

"Hey, it's OK….everything is going to be OK." He soothed - with one of his hands running up and down my hair.

"What did the police say?"

"Nothing of great importance….they asked me many questions including was there anyone I could think of who held a grudge against either of us, they know the situation with Jake…There will be a full investigation and obviously there not at liberty to confirm it's arson until they have done so, but the evidence is pretty clear."

"What happens now? What do we do?" I asked in a meek voice; unsure of how everything was going to turn out.

"Well….the fire department will clean up the house….to make it stable for themselves - so they can investigate where and how the fire started. When they confirm without question that it is in fact arson the police will then conduct a criminal investigation."

"As for the house, it will have to be restored but it's a very lengthy process….and I don't think I want to go back there. So once it has been restored I think I will most likely sell up and buy a much bigger house for the two of us – but that is a long way ahead yet…..there's a lot of work to be done."

He pulled away from me so he could see my face… "As long as you're OK…not much else matters….it's just a house, I didn't really have a great deal of belongings….."

"Stop trying to make me feel better. This isn't something minor we can just sweep under the carpet…he could of killed someone…he could of killed you."

He placed both his hands at the base of my chin and the side of my neck.

"Trust me I understand the seriousness of what Jacob has done and I am by no means trying to sweep this under the carpet. I am worried sick thinking about his next move….he hurt you before and I know he won't think twice about hurting you again…..I'm just to relieved that you weren't hurt or killed to be worrying about a house burning to the ground."

I nodded with his hands still holding my neck and face; I could very much understand his reasoning behind his alleviation – which is probably why he showed relief when he had received the news at Carlisle and Esme's…I didn't quite understand why he had shown any small amount of relief when he had told me what had happened.

But now it made sense; he was relieved because nobody was hurt, and I suppose that is the only thing that does matter for the time being. There is however the small matter of us being homeless.

"We're homeless Edward" He laughed for a few minutes and I couldn't quite understand what at.

"I can think of a few people who would be more than willing to take us homeless people in." He replied.

"Edward….Bella"

I jumped at hearing Emmett's voice; I had been so focused on Edward I almost forgot he was here.

"We should probably move, there's nothing more we can do here and I had better call Rosie; she will be wondering where I am. Not to mention the fact that we need to tell the rest of the family. They all need to know what's happened."

"Carlisle and Esme must be worried; we did bolt out their house faster than a horse bolting from its stable." I spoke softly; I was tired and shaken and didn't have the energy to speak above a whisper.

"It would probably be easier if we gathered them together, I don't want to have to keep reiterating what happened today….

"We could ring Alice and Jasper and ask them to meet us at Mom and Dad's – Mom will be so ecstatic to see us all it may take the edge off what we have to tell her, I don't won't her to worry." Edward's head flitted between me and Emmett as he was talking.

Emmett was muttering a reply – a reply I couldn't really hear very well. I was tired…I stayed up most of last night tossing, turning, talking to Jasper.

When I finally did drift off to sleep I had nightmares and then all this had happened this evening. I had no right to be as tired as I was; I was the one that had fainted while Edward had to do the hard work of talking to everyone involved but I was absolutely shattered.

My legs felt heavy and my whole posture seemed to sag against Edward. I opened my eyes wide to try and keep myself giving in and collapsing against Edward completely.

It turned out in my attempts to keep myself wide awake and upright I had missed the whole conversation Edward and Emmett were having. This family had a tendency to speak at very fast speed; something which I nearly always managed to keep up with, apart from when I was too tired to.

Edward turned me towards the passenger seat of the car, opened the door and guided me in. As he shut the door the thought occurred to me I had no material essentials left. My clothes….everything had been burnt.

I had no money to buy any new clothes….thank god we stayed with Alice and Jasper last night at least I had a small amount at their place….

"You look so sad." Edward announced as we drove away from the chaos and devastation that was once a house.

"It hasn't exactly been the best of evenings…..but I was just thinking that I don't have any clothes – they were all in the flat – I don't know what I'm going to wear….I will most certainly need more underwear."

"That's not a problem, I'm sure Rose and Alice would love to take you shopping for more clothes…."

"Your misunderstanding me, I have nothing to buy the clothes with. I mean I haven't even started my next novel yet, of course now that you have kindly bought me the laptop I can get started immediately but…."

"It's you that misunderstands me Bella; you don't have any financial worries. I will look after you in every way possible….."

"You shouldn't have to look after me, I shouldn't need looking after. It's not your fault that I got involved in a relationship with Jake, it's not your fault that every penny I earned on my novels Jake stole from me and it's not your fault that Jake decided to completely and utterly flip his lid and burn down your flat which all my belongings and possessions where in." I was shouting towards the end of my rant.

"I'm sorry….you didn't deserve that, I'm sorry, I'm just tired and irritable. I didn't mean to shout at you and I should not have shouted at you. You have been nothing but kind to me and I'm being a complete bitch."

I started to cry, I didn't know what the hell was wrong with me. My emotions were all over the place and I felt like I was losing control of everything, I finally free myself from Jake and this happens.

"I don't know why you put up with me." I whispered my head bent low, I felt ashamed of my outburst I couldn't believe I had raised my voice to him when he was simply trying to look after me.

I felt his hand rest on mine. "I put up with you – your words not mine -because I love you and if you feel that bad about raising your voice towards me you could always make it up to me."

"Anything…."

He smirked at me…. "You really shouldn't have said that, because I am going to make you accept a whole new wardrobe off me…."

I tried to open my mouth in protest.

"Without complaining or protesting…"

"But…."

"Ahhh, you said anything."

I knew I was going to regret agreeing to that. I slapped his arm lightly as he turned and grinned at me. "Eyes on the road." He turned back towards the road on my request.

"Where are going? I didn't hear a word you and Emmett were saying back there."

"We're going back to Esme and Carlisle's, Emmett is going to call Alice and Jasper and ask them to meet us there. Esme will be so happy to see all of us….it will hopefully take the sting out of what we have to tell her."

"I highly doubt that Edward, I would be upset if I was your Mother."

He nodded before changing the subject. "I was talking to Emmett about getting away for a couple of weeks – the six of us – we could maybe go up to Forks and drop in on your Father as you suggested earlier today."

I grimaced at the idea; I really didn't feel like seeing Charlie especially with everything that was happening. But Edward was right I needed to see him – he was after all my Father.

"And after we had visited your Father I thought it would be nice if we flew to phoenix and dropped in on your Mother. We could stay in a hotel nearby and it would give you the chance to be reunited with Renee."

As much as I hated to admit it he was right, I missed my Mother more than anything and I have hated it this past year not being able to speak to her.

"I would like that, and it would be great for you….I don't think Charlie will be that friendly towards you, you know what he's like. But Renee on the other hand will be all over you, she's liked you since she first met you at graduation."

"I'm glad you agree. You don't mind the rest of the family coming do? I thought you may need the support when seeing your Father."

"No of course I don't mind, I would like it very much if they came. It means I won't be constantly worried that Jake could hurt them while we're away and it would help when having to face Charlie; safety in numbers."

"You make Charlie sound like the big bad wolf." He grinned at me.

"That's because he is, don't you remember how rude he was to you during high school?"

"Point taken…..but he is your Father and I would like him know that is me your marrying."

"You say that now, wait until you meet him this weekend." I paused for a moment thinking about what a disaster seeing Charlie could actually turn out to be. When the thought struck me what Edward was going to do about work?

"What about work?….surely you can't take two weeks off you have already had a couple of nights off this past couple of weeks. You ca…"

"You don't have to worry about that. With everything that is going on lately I have decided to take a few months leave, they can easily find a temporary replacement. I need to concentrate on keeping you safe….and if I go to work I will be constantly worried something might happen to you." He paused to take a breath.

"Whether we like it or not, what Jacob Black has done is very severe and my only priority at the moment is making sure he does nothing else."

It's probably very selfish of me but I couldn't help but feel a sense of relief knowing that he was going to be around to look after me. I lifted his hand – which was holding mine and kissed it gently.

"Thank you" I whispered.

I said nothing for the rest of the drive and neither did he….I was tired, upset and worried.

What kind of frame of mind could Jacob of been in to do something as drastic as that. I mean yes Jacob had hurt me before but this was beyond a punch or a slap. If the fire had spread to the flat next door he could have hurt someone entirely innocent…..he just didn't seem to care.

As we approached Carlisle and Esme's I noticed that Alice and Jasper were already here their car was parked in the drive and we pulled up at the side of it.

Esme was stood at the front door before Edward had even opened my passenger door. As we walked up towards her she looked deeply concerned.

"What's happened? Are you both alright? You ran out of here so fast and then Alice and Jasper turn up not two hours later saying that Emmett had called them and asked them to meet you here. They hadn't a clue what was going on and neither do I.

"Mom, calm down….Bella's fine and I'm fine…..something pretty serious has happened but you need to calm down and stop worrying about us." He kissed her cheek and gently pushed her back through the door.

Alice bombarded us the moment we stepped into the living room; she pounced at me and wrapped her arms around my neck for a moment. When she pulled away she held my shoulders in her hands and demanded to know what was going on.

"We will explain when Rose gets here….we don't want to have to keep repeating what happened over and over again and I doubt Emmett will have told her."

"Emmett knows?" I nodded my head and was about to explain that it was Emmett who alerted us of the situation but I didn't get the chance as she carried on talking.

"What is it? What's wrong? Will someone tell us what is going on?"

Jasper walked up behind her and placed both his hands on her upper arms.

"Alice, calm down and let them breathe. They have just walked through the door, Edward looks stressed and poor Bella looks shattered. They told you they would tell you when Rose gets here."

Alice nodded her head…. "I'm sorry, I'm just worried."

She then let Jasper pull her back down to sit on one of the rooms three sofas, as me and Edward occupied the sofa opposite them.

We didn't have to wait long for Rose and Emmett they arrived not minutes later.

"Emmett said something has happened…what's wrong?" Everyone was beginning to sound like a track record all of them asking what had happened and what was wrong.

It's not as if I could blame them I suppose I would do the exact same thing in their shoes. We hadn't even given them an inclination of what had happened.

Rose sitting next to me brought me from my thoughts; she pulled me into a one armed hug and whispered in my ear…

"Emmett wouldn't say what had happened but he mentioned that you seemed really upset earlier…he didn't give specifics just mentioned you might need a woman to talk to. I'm here if you need me and so is Alice."

"Thanks" I whispered back grateful to her and Emmett.

"Can someone please tell us what is going on…."

Edward opened his mouth but stopped and turned towards me; he looked like he didn't know where to start. So I took the reins and decided to get in out in the open quickly.

"Jacob burnt down the flat….with petrol."

"WHAT" They all exclaimed in unison.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked looking towards Edward almost for an explanation.

"Emmett was passing the house on the way home from work…" Edward started but was interrupted by Emmett.

"I saw the fire engines and the police cars and I instantly knew something was wrong so I stopped to take a look and I saw many fire fighters trying to extinguish the flames which were loudly roaring in Edward's flat."

"I called Edward to let him know what was going on…and as I was waiting for Edward the police found a discarded petrol can lying by the house."

I spoke up then…. "It can't be anyone but Jacob….no one else holds a grudge against us….this has to be him."

They stared at us open mouthed and looking rather flabbergasted.

"I…I…don't know what to say." Alice was at a loss for words as they all were.

"He could of killed you both" I rarely saw Esme angry but she was angry now - looking at Edward and I telling us that Jake could of in fact killed us.

I felt awful….my ex had done this, if I hadn't of been selfish enough to have allowed Edward back into my life….this would never of happened. They would all be happy and oblivious.

I felt like bolting from the room but I didn't think my legs would hold me up so I just settled for looking at my feet and shame hoping I could blend into the background.

"You can stop blaming yourself Bella….don't think I can't tell what you're thinking, and you can stop those thoughts this instant."

I looked up towards Jasper. "How did….you know? I…."

"Your facial expressions give you away." He replied.

Edward turned me to face him…. "Why on earth would you blame yourself?" He looked upset and I didn't know how to reply.

"I don't….I…really don't….I please just let it go."

"Ohh Bella, I never want you to blame yourself dear. We all know who's to blame." Esme cried, running over to me and bending down to wrap me in a hug.

The rest of the night was pretty solemn – everyone was still in shock over what had happened. Edward told them about going to Forks this weekend and then carrying on to Phoenix afterwards.

They were all more than happy to come with us and admitted they felt very honoured that I would want them there for support. I slept fitfully that night waking up every few hours screaming and crying dreaming of fires and Edward getting hurt.

Edward held me constantly and whispered words of comfort until I once again fell back to sleep.

_**AN – Please review it would really make my day. I'm not sure that this chapter came out how I wanted it to. **_

_**I have an idea of where the story is going but I'm concerned that it could be getting boring and dragged out. I would really appreciate it if people could let me know what they think as it may determine what direction I go in. **_

_**Thanks.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**AN – As always a huge thank you to everyone who took the time to leave me a review: gemma loves edward, Isabela is Online, cullengirl08, ADADancer, Klutz4Eternity, Flora73, poppy111 and heartcorejasmin.**_

_**I really appreciate every single one of you taking the time to review so thanks again guys. **_

BPOV

The rest of the week had in fact passed fairly quickly without too much incident.

Alice and Rose had taken me shopping for new clothes – which Edward had in fact paid for despite all my protests and objections - the morning after the night of the fire.

My sleep was still plagued with horrific nightmares, but Edward was always there when I woke up screaming and crying, covered with sheens of sweat. He would stroke my back and kiss my hair; letting me know he was there for me and that was all I needed.

Last night I let Edward hold me until he drifted off to sleep and once he had I slipped out of bed to retrieve the laptop he had brought me. I sat up in bed against the headboard using the glow of the screen as my light and wrote for several hours. The upside was I was spending much needed time writing on my novel. The downside was I was shattered.

It was 8:00am in the morning and I had only shut my laptop off a couple of hours ago. Edward was still asleep, and I thought I might try to get a couple of hours sleep myself but every time I shut my eyes my thoughts drifted to Charlie.

We were leaving for Forks today…..and every time I thought about it my stomach churned with nerves and worry.

I was frightened of Charlie's reaction towards Edward and his reaction when I told him of Jake's behaviour this past year. If it was up to me I wouldn't be telling him about Jake's behaviour or abuse but Edward and even Emmett have fully expressed that if I don't they will.

We were driving to Forks after having lunch at Esme and Carlisle's – something we had done for the past few days.

I must admit I was partly sad to have to say goodbye to Esme for the next couple of weeks. These past few days since the fire she had been there for me in every way possible, and I was exceedingly grateful to her.

Edward groaned from the side of me pulling me back to reality….I looked towards his face expecting to see him looking at me but he wasn't. His eyes were still closed and he was still breathing deeply, with his mouth curling up into a half smile.

I carefully and quietly – as I didn't want to wake him – reached my hand out to gently stoke the side of his face. I liked watching him sleep….he looked so serene.

"Bella…Edward….are you awake?" Alice's voice whispered from the other side of the bedroom door.

I didn't want to wake Edward so I intended to quietly tip toe across the room to ask Alice what she wanted, only me being as clumsy as I was caught my foot on the leg of the bed, lost my balance and went tumbling rather loudly into the dressing table.

Edward shot up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes….. "Bella" He called before looking down at me. "Are you alright?"

"Yep" I squeaked.

"Is everything OK in there? I heard a crash." Alice's voice sounded from the other side of the door.

"Everything's fine...We will be out in a moment." Edward called back before lifting himself off the bed, walking over to me, placing his hands underneath my arms and gently lifting me off the floor.

He kissed the top of my head and again asked if I was OK, I nodded and giggled in response.

"What's funny?" He asked, his lips turning into a smirk.

"Would you believe me if I told you I was trying to quiet…I was tip toeing and everything…until I caught my foot on the leg of the bed. I hate being so clumsy…it's rather inconvenient."

"I disagree…I think it's one of your most charming and endearing qualities, I love your clumsiness very much.

I smiled…Edward always had a knack of making me feel wonderful about myself….he made me feel that I was more than just plain Bella Swan.

He stared at my face intently for a few moments before speaking….. "You look tired but yet you never awoke screaming last night." He quizzically raised his eyebrows at me.

"I….I didn't go to bed….I mean I went to bed….but once you had fallen asleep I started up the laptop and sat at the side of you while working on my novel."

"Bella...you need to sleep." He chastised me with a small amount of concern showing on his face.

"I know…I was just so nervous last night…about having to go to Forks and seeing Charlie today….and the dreams….I'm so tired of waking up screaming. You have to admit you enjoyed getting a full night's sleep without the interruption of me crying and scre…"

He placed his fingers over my lips silencing me. "Bella….comforting you in the middle of the night isn't a chore…..I love you Bella and you need to know that I'm here – I'm always going to be here for you…..so stop worrying because you never have to be sorry for waking me up in the middle of the night."

"Thanks" I breathed before his lips found mine for a soft, tender and delicate kiss.

Kissing Edward was like nothing I had ever experienced before in my life; stars seemed to flash behind my closed lids and time stood still. A bomb could explode right at the side of where we were stood and I would not notice.

When we both pulled apart he rested his forehead against mine; I said nothing, I was just enjoying being close to him.

"Are you two having breakfast or not." Alice bellowed from somewhere within the house.

"For one tiny girl she has the most bellowing voice in all of Seattle." I spoke before stepping back from him knowing we couldn't stay like that forever.

I walked towards the other side of the bed and slipped off one of Edward's shirts – which I had been using as I nightshirt – so I was now clad in just my black bra.

I jumped when Edward came but behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. His face nestled between my neck and shoulder and he started nibbling at both my neck and my ear.

"This bedroom door does a have a lock you know?" He breathed his voice as smooth as silk.

I giggled; I wanted nothing more than to jump back into bed with Edward and stay there for the rest of the morning but we hadn't even packed yet and I am pretty sure that a locked door wouldn't stand in the way of Alice.

_KNOCK…..KNOCK…..KNOCK_

"Your breakfast is going cold!" Alice screeched while banging on the door like a wild woman.

"There's a lot to do…..and I don't think Alice is going to go away until we go down for breakfast."

He reluctantly released me, but wouldn't let me go until he locked his lips with mine for one more kiss.

We both changed in record time not wanting Alice to return to her insistent banging on the bedroom door.

When we did finally stroll into the kitchen Alice and Jasper were both seated at the table stuffing their mouths full of pancakes.

"OHHH thank god I think Alice was going to take an axe to your door if two would have been any longer." Jasper spoke through a mouth full of pancakes.

Alice turned her head towards us…. "He exaggerates but I must say I do not make breakfast for someone, for it to go cold and not be eaten….so get too it." She ordered with her forefinger waggling towards the breakfast plates.

I must admit the pancakes were delicious – if there was one thing Alice could do it was make a good breakfast.

"Are you all set for Forks Bella?" Jasper asked before taking a sip of his coffee.

"No….not really, I haven't even packed yet….I can't help but feel that if I don't pack then the fact that I'm going won't seem real. If that even makes sense. I just….I'm really rather worried about seeing Charlie."

My stomach churned with my reference to Charlie. I hated that I was nervous about seeing my own Father.

"Bella" Alice reached her hand across the table and placed it on top of mine. "It will be fine…what is it about seeing Charlie that you exactly worried about?"

"Everything…..I mean I'm worried I'm going to disappoint him – that I'm not going to be the person he wants me to be."

"That's his problem." Edward, Alice and Jasper all spoke at once.

"Bella" Edward turned me to face him. "You're everything I want you to be and more and that's all that matters."

I smiled back in response and turned back to my pancakes quickly stuffing large, unattractive mouthfuls into my mouth.

Eating breakfast and packing two suitcases for me and Edward took nearly the whole morning.

By the time I had arrived at Esme and Carlisle's with Edward, Alice and Jasper I was absolutely shattered – probably because of my lack of sleep last night.

Esme cooked a wonderful and delicious lunch and on having to leave I found myself really unwilling to say goodbye.

"Take care of yourself Bella" Esme whispered in my ear while kissing and hugging me goodbye.

She stood at the door waving goodbye as Rosalie and Emmett departed in Emmett's truck and Edward, Alice, Jasper and me departed in Jaspers SUV.

Edward and I were forced to sit in the back seat – not that I minded it meant I could cuddle up into Edward's side. I leant my head on his chest and felt my eyelids grow heavier and heavier with every passing second. My lack of sleep last night was really starting to catch up with me.

I felt Edward's lips graze the top of my head as he whispered….. "It's OK Bella you can sleep."

"Thanks" I mumbled before drifting away.

_SLAM_

I jerked awake; flying up out of Edward's arms and nearly smacking the top of my head on his chin.

"Sorry" Alice shouted from outside the car….. "Car door slipped."

I nodded still slightly disorientated - it was the first time I had slept all week free of nightmares.

"Where…..ar….are….we" I struggled to say through a yawn.

Edward chucked and muttered adorable under his breath – I don't know if I was meant to hear what he had said or not.

"Jasper stopped for a bathroom break…..Alice has been whining for the past hour about needing to use the restroom. Besides he needed to stop for fuel."

I nodded yawning again.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked while rubbing my eyes.

"We're just over half way so you've been asleep for a couple of hours."

I was about to reply when Jasper interrupted by opening the car door… "Do either of you two want anything? Drink? Food?"

"No thanks Jasper." Edward and I replied in unison.

"Hi…" Alice bounded back into the front seat of the car. "Jas has just gone to get me some food and drink….I'm hungry."

"Alice, you just ate at Esme's a little over two hours ago." Edward stated clearly amused.

"Yeah what's your point?" She looked at him in complete puzzlement and I couldn't help but chuckle at her bemused expression.

Talking of food I had been wondering about staying at the Cullen's old house, surely the place would bare. It certainly wouldn't be stocked up with food so we would probably have to go shopping.

"We're staying at your old house in Forks….Correct?" I asked.

"Yeah" Both Edward and Alice replied.

"Won't it be pretty desolate, I mean you haven't lived there in years, and there will be no food in the house or anything."

Alice and Edward both opened their mouths to reply but Alice was faster.

"Don't worry Bella, before we left Esme packed a box of food together, so we have enough for tonight. It's in the back of Emmett and Rose's truck; Emmett made sure he was the one carrying the food."

I smirked…. "Let's just hope he doesn't eat it all before we have even got there….What about furniture…..beds and sofas?"

Both Edward and Alice laughed.

"Bella" Edward spoke turning me to face him….

"I would hardly take you there to stay if it had no furniture. Esme and Carlisle still use the house for several weeks, so many times a year. It may be quite cold when we first arrive, we will have to get the heating going, but apart from that it's no different to when we lived there."

I nodded as he started tracing circles on the back of my hand. We were quiet for a few minutes waiting for Jasper to return….Alice's lit face lit up when he sat in the driver's seat and handed her, her food.

Once Jasper had started the engine, Alice twisted in the passenger seat so she was awkwardly facing me, it looked an uncomfortable position but she didn't seem to mind.

"I have wanted to ask you this since I found out about your engagement. I never noticed until Edward gave you that gorgeous engagement ring. But when you were engaged to…." She faltered and turned to glance at Edward, I assume to gauge his reaction.

She then turned back to me and continued….. "When you were engaged to Jake, you never wore an engagement ring and I just wondered why that was?"

"Simple" I replied. "Jake never gave me one; he felt…and stated that I wasn't worth that amount of money….that we should be spending it on other things….it's not as if everyone has an engagement ring."

Both Alice and Edward were looking at me in sympathy. "Do they?" I added.

"Well, most people do, but not everyone….it's just….what you just said about." She stopped and started again.

"The excuse you gave for him not getting you one. It just seems…it's just the kind of devious person he is. How could he say you weren't worth that amount?..." She started huffing and puffing.

"Alice, don't worry about it…it's over now…I'm happy now."

I turned to smile at Edward only he seemed as pissed off as Alice. The fact that they were so bothered by something as trivial as an engagement ring puzzled me.

Considering everything we had been through this past couple of weeks it really wasn't significant in the slightest. I'm sorry I answered truthfully, I should have just thought of an excuse. I didn't want to upset them.

I decided to change the subject to something happier…. "Have you and Jasper set a date for the wedding yet?"

Alice lit up at the prospect of talking about her up and coming nuptials, while Edward groaned at the side of me… "Now you've done it…the rest of the car ride will be about weddings and dresses and God knows what."

Jasper sniggered from the driver's seat, while Alice started to jabber on about everything and anything to do with her and Jasper's wedding.

Edward was right; Alice talked non-stop about her wedding for the next hour and a half. Edward kept glancing at me and rolling his eyes when she weren't looking.

I must admit I did kind of wish we had taken the Volvo; I just wanted to be alone with Edward for a while. It's not as if I didn't love Alice because I loved her like she was my own sister, I was just being selfish and wanted Edward all to myself.

"Bella" Jasper called gaining my attention. "I was wondering if you wanted to see your Father first or whether you wanted to get settled in at the Cullen's before going to see Charlie."

To be honest I truly hadn't thought about it, I didn't really want to visit my Father at all; he wasn't a bad Father as such.

I mean he had never done anything to physically hurt me; it's just that he was like a spoilt child when he didn't get his own way. Renee was more than a little surprised when I announced that I was sending myself to live with him. I just wanted her and…

"Bella" Edward prompted me bringing me back to the present; all three of them were looking at me expectantly waiting for my answer.

I just stared back not knowing what I wanted to do first, I think Edward picked up on my uneasiness as he spoke up for me.

"I think it might be an idea if we visit Charlie first, I know it's been a fairly long drive and I'm sure we would all like to get settled in at the house….but I think Bella's is uneasy enough and prolonging visiting Charlie will only add to her apprehension."

Jasper seemed to nod his head in agreement and Alice flipped out her phone and started dialling.

"Rose….Were going to Charlie's first…..Yep OK then….Yeah see you and Emmett there…Bye."

My hand gripped Edward's tightly as my stomach seemed to churn and twist in knots. I felt sick, nobody should feel like that about visiting their own Father but I had this awful feeling he wouldn't take mine and Jake's separation well.

We finished the last of the drive to Charlie's house in utter silence, I could tell they all picked up on my discomfort and Alice and Edward kept watching me like they were afraid I was about to bolt from a moving vehicle.

When Jasper drove up the small driveway to Charlie's house, Emmett and Rose were all ready there waiting for us.

I turned to face Edward….. "What if he won't see me….or he kicks me out…it would mean this whole trip to Forks has been a complete waste of time. I will have brought you all down here for nothing."

"Bella, calm down…if Charlie doesn't want to know you then it won't have been a waste of time because at least no one can say you haven't tried. And you certainly haven't brought us down here for nothing…."

"We needed to get away from everything that has been going on this past few weeks and this was a perfect opportunity. So please stop worrying."

As Jasper shut the engine off I felt a sense of dread engulf me, there was no backing out now.

We were here and I had to face him, I wasn't ready, I didn't want to do this, but I knew I had to and I knew Edward was right by my side the whole time, and it was that and that alone which made me climb out the back of the car onto the slightly rocky terrain.

"Bella" Emmett boomed rushing towards me. "Are you alright? You're as white as a sheet." Before I could stop him his arms engulfed me in a huge hug, half lifting me off the ground.

"Don't look so worried Bell's, we are all here." He smiled as he released me and placed my feet firmly back on the gravely terrain.

I made my way towards Edward and together we walked up the four steps to the front door.

I knocked very shakily on the front of the door. The others were surrounding me and Edward was at me side holding my hand, squeezing it to reassure me everything was going to be OK.

Charlie seemed to take forever to answer the door; he never was very fast at getting up and pulling himself away from the TV set.

The door opened and Charlie looked at me with shock and surprise. "Bella, what are you…."

His gaze then drifted to the others until his eyes finally fixed on Edward's face. He looked at Edward with pure malice while Edward just curtly nodded and smiled in return.

I was really starting to worry now; he wasn't saying anything just continually glaring at Edward.

"Dad, do you think it would be OK if we came inside?" I asked just wanting to avert his penetrating gaze away from Edward.

"You can, they on the other hand aren't welcome." He gruffly announced.

To say I was shocked would have been a slight understatement. How dare he...?

"I suppose it's these six who have brainwashed you against marrying Jake."

"Brainwashed me?" I was in utter disbelief. I hadn't even told him I had left Jake yet. I just didn't understand.

I think Edward was about to interrupt but Charlie carried on talking…

"I have had Jake on the phone every day since you left him. The poor man is heartbroken, he just wants what's best for you Bella and the sooner you face up to that….."

Edward stopped him before he could say anymore, to say he looked angry would be too mild a word – he was seething, his teeth were gritted as he spoke slowly enunciating each word through his anger.

"Heartbroken…..Wants what's best for her…..I can't believe I'm hearing this. Do you have any idea what Jacob Black has put your daughter through? He's not concerned for her…..he treats her like dirt. He hurts her in every way possible and you stand there and tell her the poor man is heartbroken."

He was gasping for breath and shaking in anger by the time he had finished speaking and I could tell there was far more he still wanted to say but Jasper laid his hand on Edward's arm and told him to calm down before he did something he may regret.

"Jacob Black is a good man and he would never hurt her, he adores her and she was perfectly happy with him until you came along filling her head with complete nonsense."

It wasn't Edward who was fuming this time it was me, I didn't want to stand on the doorstep and have this argument but Charlie had made it perfectly clear he wasn't going to invite me in as long as the Cullen's were here with me.

All my anger for the past three years was suddenly boiling to the surface and I was so angry at both Charlie and Jake for everything I had been put through these past two, three years.

I started to shout, I wanted my Father to understand what I had been through all this time. "Perfectly happy…perfectly happy…..I was never happy with Jake, I was marrying him to suit you, to make you happy. He's….he's really not a good man Dad."

I looked towards Charlie's cold unbelieving eyes and his cold stare, and my courage drained instantly from my body….he didn't believe me. My voice was barely above a whisper as I took a deep breath and tried to tell him what exactly had been going on….

"He drinks….a lot and when he drinks…"

"Why are you doing this Bella? Why would you lie? Jake is a good man and comes from a good family, Billy raised him right and I'm shocked because I thought I had raised you right."

I was shocked and hurt. I just wanted to curl into a ball and let the hurt consume me. I couldn't believe my own Father had told me I was a liar before even listening to me or hearing what I had gone through.

The whole Cullen clan were in up roar; Charlie had even tried to shut the door on us but Emmett had wedged his foot between the front door and the door frame. Every single one of them was stood there at the front door defending me; all trying to speak and be heard at the same time.

I hated that I was the cause of the anguish and I didn't want them to waste their breath, once Charlie had his mind set on something he wouldn't budge and it was perfectly clear where his loyalties lied.

"Just let it go guys." I tried to speak loud enough for them to hear me but they were all shouting far too loud for my pathetic wisp of a voice – I had no chance of being heard.

Charlie disappeared for a moment behind the door and when he returned he had both his badge and his gun.

"I suggest you all leave my property now before you find yourselves in pretty huge trouble."

Edward wasn't budging I could see the determination in his eyes, heck I could see determination in all their eyes they didn't want to back down and once again this whole damn mess was my fault.

I continued to complicate their lives in ways beyond belief….but right now I didn't have time to wallow or convince myself I was nothing but a trouble causer. I had to get them off Charlie's property before he ended up arresting them all for trespassing.

"Guys just come on….it's not worth it….I'm not worth getting arrested for." I tried raising my voice to an even higher level this time but they still didn't seem to hear me.

The only one looking my way and paying attention to what I was saying was Jasper, I turned my pleading eyes towards him. He had to help me make the others see reason - which was this wasn't getting us anywhere.

"GUYS" Jasper shouted over all of them. Which I must say I was rather surprised at, I never knew Jasper had it in him to shout so loudly. He was always so cool and level headed.

"None of you are helping Bella by shouting the odds on Charlie's doorstep." He turned to look towards Charlie.

"I know what I'm about to say probably won't affect you or change your mind in any way. But I think you should think about who your daughter really is."

"She's a sweet, selfless and beautiful girl who wouldn't hurt anybody. She's never asked you for anything, and just this once she needed your support because the man you praise so highly has in fact put her through hell. We will leave now as you have made it perfectly clear how unwelcome we are but I think you should think about what I have just said…"

Jasper didn't get the chance to say anything else Charlie had already pushed the door shut. I smiled gratefully at him as he turned back to me giving me a sympathetic smile.

I raced to the car faster than any of them, tripping over my own feet on the way and falling face first towards the concrete. Edward's arms were around my waist before my face met the gravel and I tried to wriggle free from his grasp.

I was angry, upset and hurt and part of me just wanted to be alone but Edward wouldn't let me go and of that I was glad because no matter how much I wanted to recoil into myself I needed to be held.

I sobbed into his chest… "He wouldn't e….even…let me….let me explain…he just."

"I know and I am so sorry for forcing you to come down here…you were so worried that something like this would happen and it did, and now you're even more upset."

He looked pained when I looked up towards his face as he wiped the tears from my eyes.

"No, you were right I had to face him…I had to try because if I hadn't of done I would always be wondering what might have happened….at least now I know.

I looked towards the house and noticed the curtain shift in the living room. Jasper must have noticed it too because….. "I think we should go now, Charlie seems to be getting restless."

I jumped into the backseat just wanting to leave; I couldn't help how upset I was. Charlie had always been somewhat like a spoilt child but I was his daughter didn't that mean anything to him?

He hadn't even given me a chance to tell him Edward had asked me to marry him, not that it would have mattered it would have probably just caused Edward's arrest.

Why can love never be easy?…..It just seemed like everything in my life was going wrong. I'm doing it again I berated myself; I'm wallowing in my own self pity. There were two things in my life which were constant and true, and that was Edward and the Cullen's.

They were my family and for now that were all that mattered. I hadn't given up on Charlie yet either and I know after what had just happened I probably should. But nevertheless I planned on writing him a letter, explaining everything if he chose not to read it then that was his problem but like Edward said no one could say I haven't tried.

Let's just hope visiting Renee isn't quite the disaster visiting Charlie was. At least it was done now I had nothing else to fear the worst had happened and right now I was just happy and content to be spending a few days in Forks in the presence of my family.

_**AN – Please, please, please review and let me know what you think, I really like to know whether people are enjoying this story or not and I really do appreciate every single review. **_

_**This chapter much like the last was very hard to write. There was one point towards the end of the chapter where I nearly threw my hands in the air and thought about packing it in all together but I decided to stick at it. I'm not sure it turned out so well but it's the best I could do.**_

_**Thanks.**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**AN – Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter: gemma loves edward, cullengirl08, ADADancer, Flora73, vampiregurl, Isabela is Online, ksgeo and ShelbieVogue. I am grateful to every one of you for reviewing.**_

BPOV

I watched Edward as he slept peacefully at my side. His arm was draped protectively over my stomach; almost like he was trying to keep me safe and warm.

Alice was right the house was freezing and I was bundled under the bed covers shivering so much my teeth were chattering like tomb stones. I was surprised Edward had been able to sleep so soundly it was so cold.

Whether it was in fact the coldness or today's events plaguing my thoughts which kept me awake I did not know. I would like to think I was simply just too cold to sleep but I had a feeling the truth was I couldn't sleep due to Charlie's actions.

I felt upset and betrayed and I didn't even know how to attempt to make things right between us. I didn't even know if I should have too, I wanted too, I hated the idea of Charlie hating me it made me feel sick to my stomach.

A couple of hours had passed and I still hadn't been able to get to sleep, so I decided the best course of action would be to write the letter to Charlie now; to put down the words swirling around my head on paper.

I carefully wriggled out from under Edward's strong hold on my waist; he stirred and muttered my name under his breath before I kissed him tenderly on the forehead and moved towards the bedroom door.

I made sure I was extremely quiet as I had to pass both Rose and Emmett's and Alice and Jasper's respective bedrooms before I could descend the stairs.

I didn't want to wake Edward by turning the light on and I needed light to see what I was writing so I decided to sit at the kitchen table after finding both a pen and paper.

I chewed the edge of the pen nervously as I began writing. After five failed attempts at beginning the letter I took a deep breath and decided to start again…..

_Dad_

_You have absolutely no idea how many times I have started to write this letter and have given up – casting it aside and starting afresh. I don't quite know where to begin, I'm not even sure you will take the time to read what I have to say but nonetheless I had to try….._

No….that doesn't look right either….I screwed up the piece of paper into a ball in frustration.

"Bella" I nearly jumped six feet in the air when I heard Jasper's voice from behind me.

"Jasper" I whispered my hand on my heart…. "You frightened me….what are you doing up? Do you do this a lot?...What I mean is…do you get up in the middle of night a lot?"

He smiled at me as he sat down in the seat across from me. "Yes I do….I have a mild form of insomnia….I have trouble sleeping some nights. It used to be a lot worse before I slept next to Alice….I would hardly sleep at all. But now there are times when I do in fact get a full night's sleep. Tonight is just not one of those nights. What are doing up so late?"

"I was just…." I inclined my head towards the six balls of paper on the desk – my attempts at writing to Charlie all of which I had screwed into tight balls.

"I was trying to write a letter to Charlie…..I…..Well I don't really know why….not after the way he treated all of you today…..I just wasn't prepared to give up."

"After the way he treated us? Bella the fact that Charlie slighted us isn't worrying in any way, shape or form. He doesn't have to like or respect us, but he must respect and love you. You're his daughter Bella his own flesh and blood…"

I interjected him before he could continue…

"Before you go on….Charlie may be my blood relation but Carlisle has been more of a Father to me than Charlie ever has. I'm not saying Charlie doesn't matter to me, because he clearly does. But what I am saying is that if Charlie cannot accept any of you then he doesn't accept me…" I paused, trying to collect my thoughts.

"If it had to be a choice between all of you or Charlie then let's just say a choice would not have to be made because all the family I need is in this house."

"That's very sweet of you Bella…"

"No it's not sweet; It's simply the truth – no more and no less….I hated how rude Charlie was to all of you today, and most of all I despised the way he treated Edward….I still sometimes find it very hard to believe Edward wants me – plain Isabella Swan and then Charlie…."

"You're his soul mate Bella, his entire existence, there is nothing Charlie - or anyone for that matter – could do to jeopardise Edward's love for you."

I stared at Jasper for a long moment before speaking….. "You believe in soul mates?" I asked, slightly surprised. Males don't generally believe in the words soul mate.

"Of course I do, Alice is my soul mate. She's it for me; I could never love anyone else but her."

I smiled at Jasper's sentiments - pleased by how much he loved and adored Alice - as he continued to talk.

"I could not believe my luck when she agreed to marry me; I didn't even have a ring to give her, just myself."

"No ring? The proposal….was it planned?" I inquired truly intrigued.

"No….It most certainly wasn't. We hadn't long moved into the house and we were painting the living room walls. I looked over at her; her face held so much excitement. She was wearing these cute denim overalls, which were smeared in paint along with her face and hair. And I knew from that moment that my life would never be the same."

As Jasper recalled the memory his face lit up with such love and passion it was almost blinding to see.

"I wrote will you marry me? In paint on the wall and Alice flung her paint roller to the floor and jumped up into my arms squealing yes at the top of her voice."

I couldn't stop the wide beaming smile which spread across my face at the incredibly sweet memory Jasper was recalling.

"Sometimes I look at her…..and my breath gets caught in my throat, my heart beat races and it's like I'm seeing her for the very first time and falling in love with her all over again…..And…." He inclined his head towards me….

"That is how Edward feels about you."

"How…..?"

"I see it Bella…every time he looks at you he stops and pauses…..his eyes lock on yours before finally roaming all over your body as he takes all of you in. You might think it odd that I notice this, but the truth is I recognize it because Alice has the exact same effect on me."

I was a little shocked – Jasper always seemed to amaze me by observing so much.

"Thank you Jasper."

"What are you thanking me for?"

"For reassuring me, and for talking to me. I think I may have cried in frustration over this letter to Charlie had you not come down."

"First of all Bella – you don't have to thank me for talking to you, I like talking to you very much. Second of all, Charlie doesn't and never will deserve a second chance for the way he treated you today." He paused for a moment and seemed to be contemplating something.

"This letter that you wish to write to him does not have to be perfect. It just has to come from the heart, if you want to be angry then be angry, tell him exactly what you feel and don't be shy about doing so. If Charlie doesn't read it or heeds no attention to it then he's the one missing out."

"You truly believe that?"

"What….that Charlie's the one missing out?"

I slowly nodded my lips pressed firmly together.

"I don't believe it Bella, I know it. Aside from Alice and Rose you are one of the most amazing and extraordinary women I have ever met and you are just as much my sister as Rose is; which means I hate to see anyone upset you – including your own Father."

"'Amazing and extraordinary.' You have been hanging around with Edward and Emmett far too much lately."

"And why is that?" He asked smirking at me.

"Because you have most certainly been taught the Cullen charm – which is how to flatter a woman."

"The truth isn't flattery Bella."

I tried to contain the yawn that slipped from my mouth – but to no avail.

"I'm the one with insomnia…not you; you should go up to bed and get some sleep."

"I haven't been sleeping well lately…I don't like the thought of going to sleep for fear of…..nightmares."

"You still have to try and sleep though Bella…..and I think you should write to Charlie when you're not so exhausted and drained."

I nodded yawning again. "I had better go back to bed then…Night Jasper." I whispered, pushing my chair back under the table and discarding the rolled up balls of paper into the bin.

"Night darlin'."

I slowly made my way up the stairs and as I passed Emmett and Rose's bedroom I giggled to myself at Emmett's loud snores – I don't know how Rose sleeps at the side of him with him snoring so loudly.

As I slowly fumbled my way into the bedroom I heard Edward anxiously whisper my name. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness I saw him stood at the foot of the bed.

"I woke and you weren't there, I was just about to come and look for you. I was worried something was wrong?"

"No nothing's wrong, I just couldn't sleep." I reassured him grabbing his hand and leading us both back to the bed.

I snuggled into his side as he hummed a tune I had never heard before into my ear. I didn't know if it was my exhaustion, Jasper's reassurance, Edward's warmth or a combination of all three which sent me spiralling into a dreamless sleep. Nevertheless I did, not long after my head touched Edward's chest.

EPOV

It was now heading towards lunch-time and Bella still had not stirred. She looked peaceful and I couldn't help but be perfectly contented watching her sleep – which for the first time in many nights was not plagued with night terrors.

I couldn't help but be angry over what Charlie had done to this beautiful girl yesterday. If Jasper had not been there to tell me to calm down there is no saying what I would have done.

Jacob Black – I spat his name in disdain – had spent a whole three years torturing Bella and still remains - in Charlie's eyes - the prodigal son. She had suffered so much pain during Jake's abuse and now she had to suffer more pain at the prospect of losing her so-called Father and for that I hated him nearly as much as I loathed Jacob Black.

Bella's little tiny hand curling and gripping my T-Shirt brought me back to the present. I looked down at her as she deeply breathed in and out and I could not stop myself from reaching my hand out to gently graze the side of her face.

"Hey" She whispered nearly ten minutes later – her eyes slowly blinking open.

"What time is it?"

"It's a little after one o clock in the afternoon, you were sleeping soundly and I wanted you to get the sleep you needed."

I reached over to brush my lips against hers but before I could she stopped me by pushing on my shoulders.

"I need to brush my teeth." She murmured through tight lips.

I chuckled to myself, as if I cared about something as trivial as morning breath.

"I don't care" I whispered leaning down and placing my lips on hers. She didn't try to stop me this time and surrendered to my kiss almost instantaneously.

As I pulled away I smiled down at her and placed a kiss to her forehead and nose – I rather enjoyed hearing her breath hitch when I would lean towards her and bring my face close to hers, it was wonderful to know I had the exact same effect on her which she had on me.

"Your right…you do need to brush your teeth."

Bella stared at me slightly flabbergasted before she slowly smiled realizing by the smirk on my face I wasn't being truthful and was in fact joking, on which she playfully curled her petite hand into a fist and smacked the top of my arm.

"God, I love you." I unexpectedly blurted….I couldn't help it sometimes when I stared into her eyes I just felt the need to inform her of how much I loved her – Bella has that effect on me.

"I love you" She softly replied and my heart raced at her words. Even now – after we had both admitted our feelings for each other days ago, and knowing how much Bella loved me – it still made my insides flutter and a wave of blissful happiness flow through me, making every part of my body tingle in excitement.

I bent my head down to kiss her again and I started to tug on the top she was wearing – which was mine, she liked wearing my tops and shirts in bed – lifting it over her head….

"Edward, Bella….are you awake yet?" Rose asked as she came barrelling through the door, before her eyes lay upon our rather compromising position.

"OHHH….I'm so sorry…..I should have knocked…that was so rude of me, I'm sorry."

"No it's fine Rose…really, don't worry….We're not bothered, it doesn't matter." Bella replied while jumping out of bed.

Speak for yourself. I muttered under my breath as I hopped out of bed myself, must Bella and I always be interrupted by members of my family.

"No it's not fine; I shouldn't have just barged in. I'm sorry…..I'll talk to you when you come downstairs…..later." She threw us both an apologetic smile before leaving and closing the door behind her.

"I really detest my family." I whispered in Bella's ear as the door closed behind Rose.

"No you don't, you love them as much as I do." She replied before planting her lips on mine.

"And we do have the rest of our lives to make love to each other…..hopefully with no interruptions…..Although….." She spoke in a low voice and suddenly pulled away from my embrace walking towards the chair placed in the corner of my room.

"Bella, where are you taking the chair?" I asked her intrigued….but she didn't reply as she lifted it and transported it across the room. She then proceeded to lean the chair against the door and jam it under the door handle preventing anyone else's entry.

"Now….." She claimed as she turned to face me. "Where were we?" She grinned at me as she walked towards me. I laughed engulfing her into my arms and throwing us both onto the bed.

BPOV

We emerged from Edward's bedroom over two hours later when my grumbling stomach forced us to vacate downstairs for food.

Rose and Emmett were sat in the living room watching a movie, which Rose paused as we entered.

"Hey…Alice and Jasper went out for the day…..they said they would be back around seven with some food for dinner and groceries for the rest of the week. We had to order in for lunch…which is why I came to see if you were both awake, I just wondered if either of you wanted anything." Rose paused to clear her throat - looking rather embarrassed - before continuing.

"Emmett – as always wanted pizza; we ordered you both a cheese and tomato. It's in the kitchen…..It will be cold now but you're both lucky it's still there, trust me Emmett very nearly ate it, any longer and I think he might have, and I wouldn't mind he's hardly starved he had a full whole large pizza to himself as it was.

I looked over towards Emmett who ginned at me boyishly… "I'm a growing boy." - Was his only justification.

"You're very welcome to watch the rest of the movie with us. We will most likely be watching another film after this one has finished as well…" Rose was interrupted by Emmett.

"Yep, but it most certainly isn't going to be a romantic chick flick…..Rose had her way with this While I Slept." Rose interjected him.

"While You Were Sleeping"

"Yep…that's what I said."

"No, you said While I Slept."

"Does it matter woman….All that matters is I'm not having another chick flick….I want an action film next and no arguments."

"Don't take that tone with me Emmett Cullen or you will be sleeping alone tonight."

Emmett grinned back at her sheepishly before kissing her cheek and apologising. I looked towards Edward and noticed him rolling his eyes at the two of them.

"You get comfortable…..I'll get the food and a couple of drinks." I told Edward heading towards the kitchen.

"Bella" Rose called. "There's only tap water until Alice and Jasper get back I'm afraid….Emmett drank the last of the coke and Alice polished off the orange juice Esme packed for us this morning."

"OK….that's fine." I replied walking through the kitchen door.

When I returned with the food Edward was seated on the arm chair. I was slightly puzzled I would have thought he would have wanted to sit with me on the sofa Emmett and Rose weren't occupying.

I handed him his food and drink and made to sit on the sofa….. "Where do you think you're going?" Edward asked me pointing to his knee.

I shook my head and smiled before I walked back towards him and sat on his knee with my legs dangling off the arm of the chair. Rose then resumed the movie which we had in fact missed half of.

After finishing While You Were Sleeping and then watching the first Die Hard film, Rose, Emmett and Edward decided to challenge each other to a game on the Wii.

I had about an hour before Alice and Jasper came home and I decided while they were playing their game to sneak off and write my letter to Charlie. So I grabbed a pen and some paper and made my way to the kitchen table.

_Dad_

_Before you discard this letter by throwing it straight into the bin I really think you should take the time to read what I have to say._

_I know you don't like me at the moment; you made that perfectly clear yesterday, but I think the saddest part just might be that I don't like you either right now. I arrived on your doorstep with the hope that you would be there to support me, but instead you order me to leave without even hearing me out._

_Don't worry this letter won't reiterate how awful and violent Jacob was because I'm not even sure that, that is the issue here. I think the true issue – which has been hanging over my head like a dull cloud ever since I was a few months old is you and Renee. _

_The truth is I believe you always blamed me for Mom leaving you. You always claimed you gave up everything for Renee and she just simply threw it back in your face. She left only months after I was born with the excuse that she wanted something more than Forks had to offer._

_I'm sorry…..I truly am….because I believe when you lost Mom you lost the love of your life. I'm sorry Renee let you down – but the fault is not mine. You can't keep making me the bad guy for her mistakes. _

_The fact that you can't seem to believe that Jacob was verbally and physically abusive towards me is irrelevant, because even if Jacob was the nicest and sweetest man on the planet he still wouldn't be Edward. _

_Renee was the love of your life…..would you have settled for anything less? I know I couldn't….even if I was settling for a little while. And I think deep down you know the answer….you couldn't settle for anything less than what Renee gave you….which is why you have never been with anyone else since she left._

_I'm not asking for a lot here Dad. I'm just asking you to love me and to trust my judgement. Don't you want me to be truly happy? Edward makes me more than happy…..I don't expect you to love him like I do, I just want you to accept my decision to be with him….because he saved me….he saved me from a long miserable life with a man that treated me like dirt…..with a man who did not respect me. _

_You want to know if Jacob truly loves me….then ask him….face to face, look him in the eye and ask him does he love me. I can assure what you would see in his eyes wouldn't be love, not true love. It would probably be hate and resentment. Jacob has never loved me, he loved the fact that he could control me._

_I don't know if this letter will make the slightest ounce of difference….but I had to try. You know where I am. _

_Take Care_

_Bella _

_**AN – I really didn't like how this chapter turned out….I know the letter to Charlie is awful but it was the best I could do. I hope no-one was too disappointed with this chapter. Please review and let me know what you thought.**_

_**Thanks.**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**AN – A huge thank you to the people that took the time to review the last chapter: gemma loves edward, ADADancer, cullengirl08, Isabela is Online, ksgeo, Flora73 and lvlful. Thanks guys your reviews mean a lot to me and is the reason I carry on writing.**_

BPOV

Three days…..that is how long it had been since I had written my letter to Charlie.

Edward and I had borrowed Emmett's truck the night I had written it and I had hand delivered it myself, it therefore could not have been lost in the post. Meaning he had either not read the letter and had just simply thrown it away or he had in fact read the letter and he still did not want to talk to me. I don't quite know which option is worse.

It didn't help that Edward had been sneaking around these past few days. He had been disappearing at intervals throughout the past two days with the explanation that he had some business to take care of.

I had expressed my worries of Edward's disappearances this morning to Alice and she had simply smiled at me and told me I had nothing to be anxious about, that I would soon find out what Edward had been up to.

I curled myself further under the bed covers wallowing in my own self pity – I was worried my letter had done nothing to suede my Father's opinion of me and the Cullen's. And Edward had been out of the house all day, and I was ashamed to say I missed him - I had not been apart from him for this long in more than a couple of weeks.

I know I had to get used to Edward not being there all the time, he would have to go back to work eventually. I was just so disheartened over what had happened this week, I felt awful over Charlie and I hated the fact that he hadn't gotten over himself yet.

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward asked opening and closing the bedroom door behind him.

"Yeah….just tired, where have you been?" I asked timidly trying to express little interest as I didn't want to sound at all nosy, but I was just so curious as to what he could be up to.

He smiled as he sauntered over to the bed and lay down next to me on top of the covers. "Organising something…We're going out tonight."

"Where are going?" I asked even more inquisitive than before.

He simply stared at me with this huge grin on his face….. "You will find out tonight…Just be sure to wear suitable clothing and shoes to walk a reasonable distance in."

I stared back at him completely puzzled….. "What?...What are you up to?"

"As I said before you will find out tonight."

"Tonight? I can't wait that long…..really….I will most likely spontaneously combust if you don't tell me what's going on."

His eyes lit up with humour and he started to laugh… "I really doubt you're in danger of combusting just yet."

I simply glared at him to which he laughed even more… "Impatient aren't we?" He stated between laughs.

I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes as he was clearly enjoying my distress.

"Yes I am…..Please tell me where were going, you know I hate surprises and you've been running off at different times of the day. I'm simply dying to know what you have been up to."

"I repeat…..YOU WILL FIND OUT TONIGHT…..STOP WORRYING." He enunciated each word precisely with the hint of a smile forming in the corners of his mouth.

"I can't help it. I worry, I'm inpatient and I hate surprises."

"Ohhh you may hate surprises and yes you worry….a lot. But you Bella Swan are anything but inpatient. In fact you are one of the most patient women I know. And I love the fact that you worry so much and that you hate surprises….I love everything about you."

"You couldn't possibly love everything about me, there must be some flaw or flaws I have that you dislike."

"Well there maybe one thing…" I stared at him with my eyebrow raised waiting for him to elaborate.

"Your snoring, it keeps me awake at night." He stated matter-of-factly.

"I do not snore."

"Yes you do."

"No….I don't. I think I would know if I snored or not."

"Well…How would you know? If your asleep you can't know if you snore or not."

"Well I know I don't OK."

"Yes you do…Well no actually I am lying."

I smiled at him smugly….. "I said I didn't snore."

"OHHH no I'm not lying about that…You snore….But I even love that about you."

"I…" He kissed my forehead and interrupted before I could continue.

"Be ready to leave in half an hour."

"Where….." I was about to ask him yet again where he was taking me but I decided against it for two reasons. Number One: I don't believe – no matter how hard I tried - he would actually tell me and Number Two: he was already through the bedroom door before I could finish.

"Something I can walk a reasonable distance in." I muttered out loud to myself repeating Edward's words from earlier.

This meant flat shoes – which due to my lack of balance I would be wearing anyway. Me and heals don't have a very good friendship, I usually end up falling down…..a lot.

Twenty minutes later I decided to wonder downstairs. I was dressed in dark jeans, a white Eeyore T-shirt – I absolutely adored Eeyore he was my favourite Winnie The Pooh character – and a pair of trainers.

"Have fun tonight Bella." Emmett boomed as a walked into the living room.

"Do you know what's going on?" I asked Emmett in what I hoped to be a sweet, soft voice. I was hoping I could convince him into telling me.

"Yeah of course I do, Edward needed mine and Jaspers help with the….." Emmett trailed off suddenly as Jasper walked through the door way coughing.

He walked over to where Emmett was seated and when he reached him I noticed him kick his shin with what looked to be a considerable amount of force. They were obviously sworn to secrecy.

Jasper then turned towards me with a huge smile on his face. "Edward's nearly ready; he will be down in a moment."

"Thanks Jasper."

Jasper was true to his word; Edward came running down the stairs not seconds later.

When my eyes settled on what he was wearing I blanched. He was wearing a black suit, he told me to wear something suitable to walk in so I assumed it was casual.

Both our appearances contrasted so much as it was – in the sense that he was insanely beautiful and I was merely very plain – without the added difference of what we were wearing.

"You look beautiful." He whispered softly as he approached me.

"It's just jeans and a T-shirt." I said looking down at what I was wearing. "Which is rather different to what you're wearing. I assumed…." He cut me off before I could continue.

"Don't worry about what I'm wearing….trust me it's all part of the plan. You still look beautiful….you always do."

He told me to trust him and I did so I decided to let it go and see what he did in fact have planned.

"Thank you." I whispered blushing bright red at the 'beautiful' comment.

He smirked at I assumed my reddened cheeks. Would I ever be able to receive a complement from him without blushing?

"Are you ready?" He asked his green eyes boring into mine, causing me to stutter and stammer until I gave up and simply nodded my head.

"Let's go then." His warm breath fanned across my face and for a few moments I stood there unmoving in a complete daze. He actually needed to ask me was I alright as I hadn't moved, to which I could only nod and give a small feeble reply…..

"Just dazzled."

He laughed before grabbing my hand and leading me out to Emmett's truck.

"Can I know where you're taking me yet?" I asked as he started the engine and backed away from the Cullen's home.

"No…..I wouldn't worry too much though Bella, your blowing the whole surprise out of proportion…..it's nothing spectacular, I promise you. I just hope you like it."

I smiled at him as he turned his head in my direction for a second before turning back to look ahead at the road.

"I'm sure I will love it, no matter what it is you have planned." I reassured him.

The drive to wherever we were going was quiet and peaceful, Edward had attempted to play a CD in the truck but Emmett didn't really have anything worth playing so he settled for humming the tune he hummed the other night in bed which relaxed me to the point where I was no longer worried about the surprise but a little intrigued as to what he could have planned.

When he pulled the truck to a stop I was a little confused all I could see was grass and trees.

"Is this the surprise?" I asked Edward slightly bewildered as he opened the door and guided me out of the truck.

He chuckled before answering. "No Bella, this is why I asked you to wear something you could walk in…..your surprise is through those trees." He spoke while pointing his finger in the direction of the trees. "Which we will reach after a forty-five minute hike."

"Forty-five minute hike? Are you trying to kill me….I mean…I love walking…I just normally end on my backside more than my feet."

He smirked at me looking highly amused….. "I won't let you fall Bella, I promise."

"OK" I replied as I let him pull me in the direction we were heading, When he promised he wouldn't let me fall I knew he was speaking the truth…..I trusted him.

A forty-five minute hike to Edward and the rest of the world was an hour and fifteen minute hike for me in which I had nearly fell over my own feet six times and would have had Edward not have rescued me each time.

But the minute I followed Edward through a clearing of trees I knew it had all been worth it….I was stood in the most beautiful meadow with the most beautiful flowers I had ever laid eyes on.

It took me a few moments to register every little detail but once I did my heart swelled at the work Edward and no doubt Emmett and Jasper had put in to my surprise.

The sun was setting and it would have soon been dark but there were lights hanging from the trees surrounding the meadow. There was a table and two chairs settled directly in the centre underneath a gazebo – I presumed for the event of rain which happened a lot in Forks.

The table was covered with a lilac tablecloth and two place settings. A pizza box sat directly in the middle of the table. I turned to smile at Edward when I noticed a very large tent situated not far from where he was stood.

The tent was big enough for me to stand up in and looked big enough to house at least 10 people. Edward followed my gaze and cleared his throat before speaking.

"That's for you to get changed in. I asked Alice your size, I hope you don't mind. I picked out the dress myself, I could have just asked Alice to get you a dress I know, but I wanted it to be from me."

I was speechless…..he'd bought me a dress…..

"I know it's nothing spectacular and I'm sorry, this whole idea seems really ridiculous now that you're here looking at me expectantly. I just wanted to sit down and have a meal with you with no interruptions from our family or a waitress in a restaurant. I hope you don't think…."

I silenced him by placing my finger over his lips, he seemed so nervous, which was an emotion I wasn't used to seeing Edward express. He always seemed so calm and collect.

"I think it's perfect and sweet. Just you and me…..I couldn't ask for anything more. You wait here and I will go and change."

I kissed his cheek before unzipping and entering the tent. There was a garment cover laid out on the ground sheet of the tent. I slowly walked towards it and unzipped the garment cover with excitement.

I stood there frozen for a few moments the dress was…..it was beautiful. It was lilac coloured which adorned embroidered butterflies down the left side. I had a strange feeling of déjà vu about the dress.

I owned one very similar….I know I did but I had not seen it since I had left Jacob. Any clothes I had owned while I lived with Jacob had been destroyed the night I left him.

I emerged not fifteen minutes later; Edward was stood patiently waiting for me and when I stepped out from the tent his eyes immediately widened and he swallowed rather loudly. My heart started to thud in my chest as I assumed from his reaction he didn't like what he saw.

"I know I probably don't look nice…..I mean the dress it's lovely….beautiful even….but there was no mirror in the tent…..not that a mirror would improve my appearance because it wouldn't…"

Edward walked towards me and held his hand over my mouth stopping my incessant babbling.

"You talk far too much sometimes…You look breathtakingly beautiful I don't know what gave you the notion to think anything different?" He slowly removed his hand from my mouth as he spoke.

"I picked this particular dress because it reminded me so much of the one you wore to Alice's engagement celebration, it's the same colour and the embroidered butterflies are very, very similar if not identical. I never would have dreamed I'd find something so beautiful in Port Angeles."

I stared at him my mouth slightly agape…..he'd remembered what I was wearing on the night of our reunion. So much had happened since that night and he still remembered what I was wearing.

"I see you found the flip flops?" He asked while looking down at my feet.

"Alice suggested them…..she said and I quote 'Better not put Bella in anything which resembles a heel….she's trips all the time on flat surfaces. Could you imagine the damage she will do to herself wearing heels?' And I must admit I had to agree with her."

I laughed and nodded my head…. "At least she coloured co-ordinated the flip flops with the dress." I said while holding up my foot with the lilac flip flop on.

We simply stared at each other for a moment once I had settled my foot down on the ground. His eyes bored into mine for a few moments before they roamed all over my body, as he seemed to be trying to take all of me in…..just like Jasper had told me the other night.

His eyes held such adoration and love, he seemed to think I really was beautiful….I could see it just by looking in to them. I didn't quite understand what he saw in me and I don't think I ever will, but he always makes me feel beautiful, and for that I loved him even more than I thought humanly possible.

He silently led me over to the table and pulled the chair out for me to sit down. Once I was seated he then pushed me in towards the table. After sitting down himself he lit two candles and opened the pizza box to reveal one rather large – tasty looking – cheesy pizza.

"That looks really good." I commented before picking up a piece with my fingers, placing it up to my lips and biting a huge mouthful. Edward chuckled at my enthusiasm.

"What?...I'm hungry."

"I can see…..you like?" He asked while filling up two glasses with soda.

I nodded vigorously in reply while ferociously chewing my pizza.

"OHHH I forgot to mention…...I booked six flights to Phoenix for the end of next week….I would have booked them for the end of this week but I wanted to give Charlie a chance to come round so I delayed our leaving." He said in-between bites of pizza.

"Thanks that's really very sweet, but I don't think it will matter…..if he hasn't gotten in touch with me by now I don't think he's going to….he must really respect Jacob…."

I noticed Edward wince considerably at the use of Jacob's name. "And he must really despise me. But I'm going to stop dwelling on Charlie now, we have to look forward…..not back. So…." I continued.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking these past three days - seen as I have had quite a bit of time to myself - and I wondered who you were going to have as your best man. I mean there's more than one candidate and I just wondered..." I trailed off suddenly as an emotion I couldn't quite place at first – but it looked like distress or anguish - flickered across his face.

"You don't think it's too early to be thinking about the wedding do you? I mean I know you only proposed a few days ago….I just…..We could step back if you want…..I mean."

He quickly interrupted me... "Bella" His hand reached out to stroke mine.

"Why on earth would you think I would like to take a step back? Of course I want to talk about our wedding. Of course I want to marry you as soon as possible. I would marry you tomorrow if I could with no second thoughts and no regrets."

His eyes were searching mine for an answer to my bizarre thoughts… "I'm sorry….it….it's just that when I mentioned the wedding a look of aguish - at least I think it was aguish – crossed your face…"

"Yes you silly girl….I'm not worried at the thought of marrying you. I am a little worried about who to ask as my best man. I mean I know it's all so trivial and it shouldn't matter but both Emmett and Jasper are brothers to me and I don't want to put either one of their noses out of joint. So I thought the best course of action would be to ask Carlisle to be my best man. That way I will be giving neither of them the chance to feel inadequate."

"That's a good idea; I can see the logic behind that. And I know you respect and look up to Carlisle so it seems only natural you would have him as your best man."

"I'm pleased you agree." He replied.

The next hour we spent eating our pizza and talking about anything and everything from weddings to houses. It was nice to be able to sit down and eat and chat with no interruptions.

Once we had both finished he smirked at me and reached under the table. I couldn't see what he was reached for but I was most certainly intrigued.

"This is your real surprise."

He handed me a box which had been wrapped in plain wrapping paper. I stared at the box and then turned my gaze towards him.

"I wish you would stop buying me presents. Not that I'm not grateful because truly I am but…."

I quickly interrupted me. "Let me stop you right there."

He pointed his finger at the package I was holding. "I didn't buy this. I spent three long days making it in our garage. Emmett and Jasper are my witnesses they stood on look out in case you came looking for me."

I didn't quite know what to say. He had made something for me, I don't think anyone had ever done that for me before…I searched through my memory trying to recall if anyone had….but no they hadn't. No one had ever taken the time and effort to make me something before now.

"Are you going to open it?"

Edward's voice brought me back to the present. He was looking at me expectantly. I nodded my head and moved my hands to remove the paper….but Edward placed both his hands on mine holding them still. I lifted my head up to meet his gaze.

"Before you do….I…I….I made this in particular because you had one….and it was broken…by somebody….and I just….I think you should know….that." He was stuttering and stammering incoherently, I didn't really understand a word he was saying.

I gently shook his hands which were still holding mine in an attempt to get him to stop babbling and look at me.

"I'm not explaining myself very well am I?" He asked as his eyes locked with mine.

"Not at all…and it's rather painful watching you try."

He half smiled at me….

"What I am trying to say is….you did have one of these, but it wasn't yours. It was given to you and the item was broken not long ago. I haven't made this to replace it because you can't replace sentimental value. I made it because…..OHHH hell just open it. You won't have a clue what I'm babbling on about until you do."

"OK." I replied ripping off the wrapping paper. I was very puzzled as to what it could be and as to what he was going to about.

I didn't expect to find what I did….I was rendered utterly speechless. I just stared at it in admiration. I couldn't quite believe he had made this. It was a wooden jewellery box - which had been beautifully crafted – with a tiny pull out draw.

I now understood his nervous ramblings. He was worried because he knew it couldn't replace what Jacob had broke but I didn't look at it as a replacement, I looked at it as a beautiful gift which was a symbol of a new and happy life with the man I loved more than life itself.

I placed the box onto the table carefully – not wanting to break it – and launched myself around the table and into Edward's arms, which I did with such force I succeeded in knocking us both backwards to the ground.

"I take it this is you telling me you like it?" He asked and I noticed how unsure he really was. I leaned myself onto my elbow so I could see his face…

"Edward….I love it…it's perfect, it's beautiful. It's something that you spent hours and hours making because you love me. How could I not like it?" It's beautiful…..trust me I love it so much I am probably going to be admiring it all day, every day."

"I'm glad, Emmett and Jasper were positive you would….I was just a little worried."

I stroked his face gently and brought my lips to his showing him how grateful I truly was. He pulled away - much too soon for my liking – and placed his hand on my face, using his thumb to stroke my cheek.

"Would you considering doing something for me? To express your gratitude."

"I think it's pretty obvious by now that I would anything for you." I replied.

"Would you dance with me?"

Anything but that…He knew what a complete klutz I was. As if I could dance. "Well there's no music." I said in an attempt to thwart him off the subject, but I should have known it wouldn't work.

"You don't need music. You can create the music in your head.

"I can't dance; I will most like fall and injury myself, you or the both of us."

"I won't let you fall. Do you trust me?"

He had me there and he knew it, he was smirking his famous I just got my own way again grin.

"In theory" I whispered, gritting my teeth.

He laughed at my lack of enthusiasm, and hosted us both to our feet. When we were both upright he lifted me up and placed my feet on his, much to my protests.

He gently swayed us from side to side while whispering in my ear….. "See you can dance."

We spent the rest of the night slowly rocking back and forth to music which only existed in our heads and even though we had done nothing but eat, chat and dance it had been the best and most beautiful night of my life.

_**AN – I do hope no one finds this a pretty pointless chapter as I know not much happened I just thought Edward and Bella needed sometime alone. Please let me know what you think by reviewing. It would really make my day.**_

_**Thanks.**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**AN – As always a huge thank you to the people that took the time to review the last chapter: gemma loves edward, Flora73, ADADancer, 1sparklygirl, cullengirl08, vampiregurl, ShelbieVogue and VampLove617. **_

_**Your reviews are the only reason I carry on writing and I can't thank you enough for taking the time to review.**_

_**Sorry this chapter has been so long awaited, my life seems to have taken over these past few weeks and I have had mild writers block on this story, I would write a paragraph and then re-read it and end up deleting it because it didn't look right. This being said I hope you all enjoy what I finally was able to write.**_

BPOV

"Are you ready to leave Bella?" Edward asked me in a comforting tone.

We had all packed our suitcases this morning, as we were leaving Forks today and going to Phoenix to visit Renee, I just hope the reception we receive from Renee will be a damn sight more welcoming than Charlie.

"Bella" Edward prompted me, I shook my head and it was then I realised I had not answered his question.

"OHHH, Yeah I'm ready." I whispered, while shifting from one foot to the other.

Charlie hadn't been in touch, we had been here a whole two weeks and I hadn't heard anything from him, the letter I had written to him obviously meant nothing to him.

I doubt I will ever see him again and the sad aspect is, is it didn't bother me as much as I thought it would.

Maybe that was because I had been dwelling over it for the past few days….resigning to the fact that I wouldn't see him again. Or maybe it was just simply the fact that even though I had lost someone very important to me, I had gained so much more in the Cullen's – a whole family who…dare I say loved me…..just the way I was….

"Bella" Edward was stood in front of me with both his hands cupping my cheeks, I must have been so wrapped up in my thoughts I hadn't even heard him approach.

"Are you OK?" He asked me before kissing my forehead and nose.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I…..I was just thinking." I stuttered slightly dazzled as his breath fanned across my face.

I sighed contently before giggling involuntary. "Do you think when we are both seventy years of age you will still have the power to dazzle me?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know, but I hope you still have the ability to take my breath away and make my breathing hitch."

"I take your breath away?"

"Frequently…whenever you're in close proximity my heart begins to race….." He took hold of my hand and held it to his chest, over his heart.

"My breathing quickens until it catches in the back of my throat and I have to remind myself to breathe in and out again."

I swallowed as he paused to take a breath. "But when I kiss you…..that is the most intense feeling I have ever experienced in my entire life. My whole body slowly begins to tingle, my senses heighten, the world seems to spin on its axis and my heart feels like it's a blaze until it suddenly reaches a peak and for one insane moment I think my whole body may explode but it doesn't….instead my head then whirls and I just melt into your body."

I was slightly speechless at his revelation, but at the self same time I felt so powerful. I couldn't believe that I had the ability to ignite all these sensations he was describing…I thought it was only Edward that held a power over me…I would never of even known that I could make him feel that way.

I must admit I felt slightly smug, which must have been reflected in my facial features as Edward commented…...

"You don't have to look so pleased with yourself." He whispered before placing his lips to mine.

My head was sent whirling as Edward's lips locked with mine and I seemed to forget Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose were waiting downstairs for us to leave as I tried to claw at his shirt feeling rather aroused my his current revelation…..I wanted him…..

"Bella" The way his voice huskily whispered my name wasn't doing anything to calm my apparent desire to ravish him where we were standing.

"As much as I would love to…..to…" He sucked in a rather huge breath and blew out very slowly.

"You have no idea how hard this is for me to stop this from going any further, but…."

I interrupted him before he could continue any further. "I know, we have to go, we have a flight to catch." He smiled at me while tucking a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Have you?..." I stopped myself not knowing whether to ask or not.

"Have I?" He shook his head from side to side obviously wanting me to elaborate.

"Ever…" I wriggled my eyebrows. "On an aeroplane?"

He laughed… "No…Have you?"

"No…..I….I always thought that the toilet would be far to tiny for two people to be able to have sex comfortably but….You never know I mean once you get in there it could open up…..like Doctor Who's tardis, and be much bigger on the inside than what it looks on the outside.

He threw his head back and laughed…..I mean really laughed. "What are you laughing at?"

"You're one of a kind Bella Swan and it amazes me how you can make me fall even more in love with you with each passing day."

I was about to lean in for another kiss only a horn honked from outside which was then followed by a…. "Hurry up…..We've got to get moving."

I grabbed my suitcase and made for the stairs, I however didn't get very far as Edward placed his hand on my shoulder to hold me still and then reached down to relieve the suitcase from my grasp.

"I can…." I was about to protest, only Edward threw me a I'm carrying the suitcase and that's final look.

"Morning" I chirped at both Jasper and Alice as I jumped in the back of his SUV.

I had been really bright and cheerful these past few days, ever since Edward had organised the surprise date in the meadow nothing had been able dampen my spirits.

Not even thinking about Charlie had dampened them…..I was blissfully happy and I think…no I know it was all due to Edward.

We hadn't spent a lot of time with Alice, Rose, Jasper or Emmett either these past few days…..

Edward and I had been going out and spending the day together by ourselves, and I had cherished every single moment of our time alone.

Yesterday afternoon he had even taken me to our meadow for a picnic, at first the weather looked like it was going to behave itself and be wonderfully sunny but by the end of the day it did in fact rain and we did get terribly wet, it was however still one of the most wonderful days of my entire life.

I smiled as my thoughts drifted back to yesterday…

"_You may want go back inside and get a jacket; I don't want you to get cold." Edward whispered in my ear as I was climbing up into Emmett's truck._

_I shook my head from side to side…"It's OK if I get cold I can just borrow yours…and I like that idea a lot more than taking my own." _

_He chuckled lightly in my ear and kissed my forehead – which was something he seemed to be doing every minute of every day lately. He always liked to be touching me with great care and tenderness and it made me feel so loved my heart felt like it would burst. _

_I was beaming from ear to ear as he edged around the truck and jumped in the driver's seat. _

_He was taking me to our meadow for a picnic – which was quite a surprise at first as Forks isn't really a picnic resort considering the fact that it normally does nothing but rain._

_I offered to make and prepare the food as Edward was a terrible cook only he wouldn't let me, instead he asked Rose and Alice and they seemed only delighted to help prepare the food for such a sweet gesture. _

_I bounced up and down in my seat with a hundred thousand mega watt smile plastered all over my face._

"_You look positively glowing Bella." Edward stated clearly amused by my bright and cheerful mood. _

_I couldn't help but be ecstatically happy, being away from Seattle and the constant living nightmare which was Jacob Black had really lifted my spirits these past few days and I was really enjoying my alone time with Edward. _

_It was nearly two hours later when we reached our meadow – due to my terribly slow walking and lack of balance, Edward was however wonderfully patient and held my hand for the entire hike - and it looked even more beautiful in the sunlight. The flowers danced in the gentle breeze and the grass seemed to shimmer and sparkle in the light of the sun._

_Edward gently let go of my hand so he could set the blanket down on the slightly damp grass. Once he had set it in place he leapt onto it and gently guided me down next to him with his arm tucked around my frame. _

_Alice and Rose had prepared enough food to feed an entire army, but we somehow managed to eat most of what was there and I was absolutely stuffed by the time we had polished most of it off. _

_Once we had finished eating I lay down and placed my head in Edward's lap…..He pulled out a copy of Persuasion by Jane Austen from the picnic hamper…_

"_Would you like me to read to you?" He asked with an impish grin._

"_I'd love that." I replied before he turned to the first page. _

"_Chapter One…."_

"'_**Sir Walter Elliot, of Kellynch Hall, in Somersetshire, was a man who, for his own amusement, never took up **__**any book but the Baronetage…' **__" _

_As Edward read with great eloquence and articulation I let myself revel in the love story of Anne Elliot and Captain Frederick Wentworth. _

_He made the story come to life and I found myself falling into the world of Jane Austen, as I watched Edward's lips carefully read every word…_

" '_**The resolution of doing so helped to form the comfort of their evening…' **__"_

_I looked up at his face after a few seconds of silence….._

"_Don't stop." I all but begged as he closed the book and rested it at his side._

_He laughed….. "That's the end of chapter six and it looks like it may rain soon, I think we should start to head back."_

"_Please just one more chapter." I pouted not wanting the afternoon to end. _

_He chuckled before replying….. "I promise that I will carry on reading to you tonight….when we go to bed."_

_I debated for a long moment before replying….."I can live with that." _

"_Ohhh you can, can you?" He smirked as his hand wrapped around the back of my head so he could lift my head towards him and then place a gentle kiss to my lips…_

_The hike back to the truck seemed to take ages – much longer then the hike to the meadow – but I think that had something to do with the fact that it had started to rain when we were about halfway there. _

_I couldn't help but cry in relief when the truck came into sight…..by this point we were both soaking wet and even though Edward had surrendered his jacket to me I was still a little chilly._

_But as we approached the vehicle, Edward held his arm out towards me and held me firmly in place…_

"_This is going to sound really odd…..and I know that it's probably more of a woman's fantasy rather than a man's but I have…." He paused and shifted from one foot to the other uncomfortably._

_He looked slightly nervous and I was puzzled as to why._

"_I have this…..this…desire to kiss….to kiss you in the pouring rain…" He quietly trailed off and cupped my face with his hand._

"_After what happened between us…..When we weren't talking all those years ago…"_

_My mind fluttered back in time…..everything that happened those three years ago, didn't feel real, it felt like a bad dream, a bad memory that no longer existed._

"_I would have this reoccurring dream. We were both back in Forks….and we were friends again – best friends – I asked you to meet me here, right at this spot." He pointed to where the truck was parked emphasizing his words. _

"_It was pitch black and pouring with rain, your hair would sparkle with water droplets and there would be a fresh smell in the air as if the rain was washing the past away. I'd tell you what an idiot I'd been, I'd tell you I loved you…..and then…"_

_I plastered my lips to his before he could continue, I didn't need to know anything else, I needed him to feel my lips on his and in turn feel his lips on mine. _

"_Did I fulfil all your fantasies?" I asked as we both parted._

"_More than." He replied before once again crashing his lips to mine…_

I was brought back to the present as Edward started to play with my hair while placing soft kisses all over my face and neck.

It was then that I noticed Jasper had already started the engine and as I looked out the window I also noticed we had probably been driving for the last fifteen minutes judging by where we were.

"Do you both think that you could keep your hands off each other for the ride back to Seattle?" Jasper asked from the driver's seat with a hint of amusement in his tone of voice.

"Not possible Jasper." Edward replied grinning from ear to ear.

"Fair enough." Jasper grinned back at Edward in the rear-view mirror as I rolled my eyes at Alice.

"Are you looking forward to visiting your Mom Bella?" She asked in a mild tone of voice.

"Not if it's going to be anything like my visit to see Charlie." I responded rather glumly.

Alice's question had slightly shattered my happy, ecstatic mood and brought many underlying fears to the surface of my mind.

Alice smiled at me affectionately - as she saw my face drop just a little - and reached through the two front seats to rest her hand on mine.

"I'm sure everything will be fine Bella…Renee's your Mother….I mean…..What I'm trying to say is a Mother and daughters bond is supposed to be…..unbreakable."

"I know….it's just…..I'm happy….I'm TRULY happy." I said emphasizing the word truly.

"And I have just managed to come to terms with Charlie's abandonment…..I don't think I could handle it if my Mom decided to write me off as well."

"Bella….." Alice started but decided to close her lips and not finish what she had intended to say.

Edward had started to rub soothing circles on my back in an attempt to sooth me.

I know I was being ridiculous, I had been the happiest I had ever been in my life all this week, but now that we were finally going to see Renee and it was finally happening I had started to worry all over again.

Alice's words repeated in my head…. 'a Mother and daughters bond is supposed to be…..unbreakable."

I just hope that Alice is right and that Renee forgives me for not listening to her over Jacob Black.

It was amazing how one man could cause my family so many problems in such different ways.

_**AN – What did everyone think? It didn't quite turn out how I wanted it to but I hope everyone enjoyed regardless and didn't find it slightly boring….I know there wasn't much happening and I hope no-one found the chapter pointless or a waste of time? I also know the chapter was quite short but if it was going to be any longer then there is no way I would be updating until another couple of weeks and I feel you have all waited long enough.**_

_**There will be quite a lot drama in the next up and coming chapters and I hope to make the next chapter a lot longer. I will try and update as soon as I can but my life is really quite hectic at the moment so please be patient when waiting for the next chapter.**_

_**I would really appreciate reviews…..So please, please review and let me know your thoughts and opinions; it would really make my day.**_

_**Thanks.**_

_._


End file.
